Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Zawsze jest jakiś początek.
Hejka.Moge się założyć że nieliczni będą to czytać.Takie moje szczęście a ja nikogo nie zmuszam.Tak to już kolejny blog.Ktoś pewnie by pomyślał dziewczyno po co tyle piszesz?Skącz chociarz jeden blog.I rzeby to było takie proste.Ale pomysł nie daje mi spać i muszę w końcu coś innego napisać a oto wstęp. '-Jeśli nie lubisz pół smoków WYJDŹ! CHYBA ŻE WCHODZISZ NA WŁASNE RYZYKO.' '-Będą smoki.' '-Na razie niewiem w jakich czasach będzie się to dziać.' '-Będzie Czkawka i ekipa.' '-Hiccrid?Zastanowie się.' '-Prosze o komętarze .' '-Przepraszam za błędy.' I jeszcze jedno jeśli chcesz pojawić się w moim opku nie krępuj się dla każdego znajdę miejsce .Ostrzegam że nie pomieszczę wszystkich.Piszcie w komętarzach jak chcecie. Postacie użytkomwików: Pola1301 -Kinga -pół koszmar ponocnik pół dziweczyna Wiek 16 lat.Postać dobra. Weronika.cisakowska- Tessa Gray - pół Nocna łowczyni pół demon zmiennokształtna pochodzi z Nowego Yorku, a podstępem zwabiona do Londynu i więziona przez Mroczne Siostry dziewczyna, która nie ma pojęcia o Podziemnym Świecie.Córka zmienokształtnego demona i Nocnej łowczyni.Wiek 16 lat.Postać dobra. Szymek-Szymek-Nocna Furia bez jeźdca .Postać dobra.Wiek 16 lat. Nightfiredragon-Jack Night. Pirat ,wiek 20 lat. Ulubiony napój Rum.Praca pirat.Czarne brwi.Rasa człowiek.Raz dobry raz zły(jest dobry ale pracuje dla siebie,ale głównie jest zły i pracuje na własną korzyść). Krwawa Furia: Mangle rasa Dragon animatronic potarafiąca wspinać się po budynkach potrafi stać w powietrzu lub zawisnąć na suficie Annamaria2002-Imię: Ana; nazwisko: Hellen ojciec: Posejdon.Matka Helene Hallen wygląd: czarne włosy, oczy zmieniające kolor, w miarę opalona, wysoka, gdy majakąś wizję oczy robią się złote; charakter: przyjacielska, miła, wybuchowa, skryta; chłopak: Sky, syn Hermesa, czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy; umiejętności: w sumie wszystkich bogów; broń: magiczna bransoletka której wisiorki zmieniają się w różnego rodzaju broń, ma też tarczę i zbroję w zegarku (naciśniesz tarczę zegarka- tarcza, obrócisz tą obwódkę wokół tarczy- zbroja); ma dwa wilki, złotego (w sensie kolor futra) Apollo i srebrną Artemidę, a także Enyo, spiżową żmiję, ma też pegaza o imieniu Eos, jest złota z czerwonymi piórami na końcach skrzydeł, i tygrysicę o imieniu Nyks, zwierzaki potrafią zmieniać się w ludzi. Wychowała się na Olimpie. Ma brata (przybranego, tak na serio to syn Ateny) Iana. rasa: półbóg, półsmok; jako smok zazwyczaj jest NF ale może być też innymi smokami; *Ian to brat przybrany bo jest adoptowana, mamę znalazła później, i jej przybranymi rodzicami są Hona i Andre. *I potrafi się zmieniać w zwierzęta też.Ana ma NF o imieniu Lilia o Fioletowych oczach.Kocha czekolade. Dyfcia-Dyfcia.Rasa pół nocna furia.Jako dziewczyna ma czarne włosy i zielononiebieskie oczy i blizne na lewym oku.Jako NF jest czarna ma takie same oczy i blizne na lewym oku.Ma 16lat.Jest miła ciekawska,nieufna,lojalna i samotnicza. Asti1432-Pół Nocna Furia o imieniu Asti.Wiek 16 lat.Jako pół smok jest czarno biała z białymi oczami. i ma uszy,skrzydła i ogon Nocnej Furi w zwykłego człowieka nie potrafi się zmienić.Wie o smokach wszystko.Żyje pod wyspą na której były Nocne Furie.Uwielbia drapanie za uszami ale innych pieszczot nie cierpi. Domi06-Dziewczyna o imieniu Kelly.Wiek 18 lat.Jest wysoką brunetką o błękitnych oczach,Jest tajemnicza troche brutalna,przyjacielska,szczera i miła. Sliver M-Smok o imieniu Sliver.Wiek 17 lat.Jest hybrydą Kościochrupa i Zaduśniego Zdecha.Ma niebieskie oczy i ma na sobie kości na które zakłada metalową zbroję.Jest dowcipny,dokuczliwy,towarzyski,lubi walczyć.Trero jest jego uczniem.Jest zły. Nataliax-Biała NF o imieniu Nataliax.Ma zielone oczy.Wiek 20 lat.Dobra. Wojskowa2002-Pół smok o imienu Apka.Wiek 19.Charakter:wrażliwa, wierna, nieufna, nieśmiała, wredna (czasem) agresywna (czasem).Jako dziewczyna ma brązowe włosy do żebr i niebieskie końcówki,grzywka do połowy nosa,włosy spięte w wysoki kucyk, czerwona bluzka z niebieskimi karwaszami,czarne leginsy i biała spódniczka z kolcami i kozaki do łydki z białym futrem.Jako smok jest szaro czarna czerwona.Ma czerwone oczy,kolce na ogonie i dwa rogi z tyłu głowy oraz jedną parę skrzydeł.Dobra. Szeptozgonek-Nazywa się Talion, jest pół-smokiem, gatunek to Szeptozgon. Mieszka na Wyspie Skrzydlatych.Najczęściej walczy mieczem, doskonale strzela z łuku i rzuca nożami. Często pojawia się na innych wyspach, wtedy nosi maskę i zbroję, ukrywając swoją tożsamość. Jest nazywany Smoczym Jeźdźcem lub Przyjacielem Smoków. Jak się niektórych zapyta, to nazwą go Tajemniczym Pół-Smokiem, głównie to ci co widzieli jak się przemienia. Podrużóje aby pomagać smokom. Bluefury:Dagmara Wiek:16 Dziewczyna o jednym fioletowym oku zas drugie niebieskie.Ma blond włosy .Jest młodszą siostrą Dagura Szalonego.Ma tarczę taką jaką nosił Czkawka w serialu.Nosi niebieskie leginsy fioletową spudniczke i Czarną bluzke z białą kamizelką .Jest miła ale wini wszystkich za śmierć swego brata.W głębi duszy pragnie zemsty jednak jest nie śmiała i nie pokazuje tego.Walczy mieczem .Nosi jeszcze skórzane rekawiczki.Neutralna. Imie:Draix Zdolności:Doskonale walczy każdą bronią:rzuca włucznią,sztyletami itp, umie znaleźć lekarstwo na kazdą rane(nie zakażenie) Wiek:20 lat Rasa:Człowiek Wygląd:Przez prawe oko przechodzi szrama, brunet, nosi zbroje jak czkawka ale bez tych schowków, maske zakrywa swoją tozszamość pokazuje twarz tylko dla przyjaciój, bardzo ceni sobie prywatność. Miejsce zamieszkania:Brak byle gdzie. Stosunke do innych:Nie lubi obcych,nie lubi smoków może zabić każdego bez wachania. Przezwiska:Jeździeć Śmierci PROLOG. Wyspa Skrzydlatych lub jak kto woli wyspa Wiatru.Różnie tą wyspę nazywają.Mamy tu mocne wiatry mase drzew i wspaniałe plaże.Jak na każdej wyspie żyją tu zwierzęta owce,jaki,jakieś bydło ale tu są smoki.Oprucz osobliwych zwierząt mieszkają tu ruwnierz osobliwi mieszkańcy.Wyglądają jak ludzie ale jest mały szczegół .Są półsmokami.Nie to że to coś dziwnego tutaj to norma.Ale są i ludzi normalni.Do których należe?Raczej do tych pierwszych a może raczej powinam powiedzieć należałam .Ale o tym puźniej.Jestem Kinga.Jestem dziewczyną pół Koszmarem Ponocnikiem.Mam smocze skrzydła i rogi .Mam 16 lat,długie ,brązowe włosy i czarne oczy.W przeciwięstwie do naszych sąsiadów którzy raczej za bardzo o nas nie wiedzą mamy sojusz ze smokami.Ba! Nawet się z nimi przyjaźnimy.Smoki nam bardzo pomagają a my im. KONIEC PROLOGU. Dzień na wyspie. Obudziłam się jak zwykle.Kiedy tylko uczesałam włosy nałożyłam na siebie swoje ulubione ubrania.Były to leginsy czerwona bluzka i niebieska kamizelka oraz zwykłe czarne kozaki .Na szybko coś zjadłam i wyszłam na zewnątrz.W wiosce już od rana wszyscy byli na nogach.A ja jak zwykle udałam się aby spotkać się ze znajomymi.Czekali akurat na placu.Była tam dziewczyna o imieniu Hethera jest pół zmiennoskrzydłym i ma czarne włosy,chłopak czyli jej brat Sven jest też pół zmienoskrzydłym i jest bardzo podobny do siostry. (Ja)-Cześć. (Sven)-Hej. (Heathera)-Część. (Ja)-A gdzie reszta? (Sven)-Poszli zobaczyć nowego smoka ponać to Nocna Furia. (Ja)-Napewno? (Heathera)-Nie wiadomo. (Ja)-No to chodzmy zobaczyć tego smoka. Udaliśmy się na arene.Była tam Nocna Furia od razu było widać że dzika.Inne półsmoki też tam były.Była też tam pewna pół Nocna Łowczyni Tsessa Gray która przybyła tu niedawno.Nocna Furia wszystkich zainteresowała bo u nas jest niewiele tych smoków.Smok wyraźnie nikomu nie ufał. (Smok)-Zostawcie mnie! (Ja)- Nie chcemy ci zrobić krzywdy. Ktoś rzucił smokowi rybe.Po jej zjedzeniu smok wyraźnie się uspokoił. (Hethera)-Jak się nazywasz? (Smok)-Szymek. (Tsessa)-Co mówi? (Ja)-Że nazywa się Szymek. Nie wszyscy na wyspie znają smoczy.Część zna już od początku ten język zaś inni muszą się go uczyć. Lecieć czas. Przez dłuszą chwilę rozmawialiśmy między sobą kiedy Tsessa zapytała. (Tsessa)-Jest was więcej? (Szymek)-Nas zostało niewiele ale na wyspie niedaleko jest pare Furi. (Heathera)-Serio?Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć więcej furi.Do tej pory widziałam tylko jedną a pół furie się nie liczą. (Sven)-Wiesz gdzie to jest? (Szymek)-Mieszkam tam. (Ja)-A mógłbyś nas tam zaprowadzić? (Szymek)-Pewnie! (Tsessa)-Zaraz w macie skrzydła a ja jak polece? (Sven)-Musisz zapytać Szymka. (Szymek)-Dobra możesz lecieć ze mną. Wzieliśmy coś do jedzenia i polecieliśmy za Szymkiem.Droga faktycznie była krótka aż dziwne że wcześniej nie widzieliśmy tamtej wyspy.Wyspa była nie duża porośnięta małym lasem i otoczona skałami a na jej środku było jeziorko. (Szymek)-No to jesteśmy! (Heathera)-Ładnie tu! Wtem za drzew wyszły Nocne Furie.Pierwsza szczegulnie rzuciła nam się w oczy była najdziwniejsza z nich wszystkich miała tak jakby dwie głowy chyba była przeważnie biała i siedziała na drzewie.Druga Nocna Furia wyglądała raczej normalnie.Miała zielononiebieskie oczy i przeciętą bliznę na lewym oku i oczywiście była czarna.Zaś trzecia Furia miała kolorowe oczy. (Pierwsza Furia)-Kim oni są? (Szymek)To jest Tsessa,Kinga,Hathera i Sven.Są nastawieni pokojowo. (Mangle)-Jestem Mangle i nie mylcie mnie z Nocną Furią jestem z rasy Dragon Animatronig. (Trzecia Furia)-Jestem Ana.Ale jestem półsmokiem. Wtem Ana przemieniła się w dziewczynę o czarnych włosach i lekko opalonej cerze. (Heatchera)-Przynajmiej teraz wiadomo że Dyfcia nie jest jedyną pół Nocną Furią. (Szymek)-Ana a gdzie Lilia? (Ana)-Lata tu i tam. Wtem tamta Nocna Furia zmieniła się w Dyfcie. (Heathera)-Dyfcia a ty co tutaj robisz?! (Dyfcia)-Ja chciałam odwiedzić moich znajowmych a wy? (Ja)-Nas przyprowadził tutaj Szymek.Hej skoro już się znamy to może wpadniecie jutro na smocze wyścigi? (Ana)-A na czym to polega? (Dyfcia)-Chodzi o to że trzeba łapać owce i wrzucać je do kosza ta drużyna która wrzuci ich najwięcej wygrywa! (Szymek)-Podoba mi się! (Mangle)- Z reguły jestem przeciwniczką znencania się na zwierzętach ale czego nie robi się dla sportu! (Ana)-O której te wyścigi? (Sven)-Jutro o 11. Potem wróciliśmy do wioski wraz z Dyfcią.Jestem bardzo ciekawa czy wszyscy się pojawią na wyścigach. Wyścigi. Był wtorek dokkołnadiniee trzydzieści minut do wyścigu.Wtem na horyzącie pojawiły sie Nocne Furie z Mangle.Nim się zoriętowaliśmy byli już na ziemi. (Mangle)-Mam nadzieje że jesteśmy na czas. (Ja)-Tak. (Ana)-Muszę spytać.Gra się w to w smoczej postaci czy jak? (Ja)-Możesz grać jako pół smok ale to znacznie trudniejsze.A jeszcze jedno jeśli chcecie grać musicie pomalować się w jakieś barwy,żeby dało się was rozpoznać. (Lira)-Fajnie wreszcie coś ciekawego. Wszycy już szykowali się do wyścigu.Ana pomalowała się na niebiesko złoto,Szymek na granatowo,Dyfcia na fioletowo,Mangle ma różowo czarno, Lira na fioletowo niebiesko Heathera na zielonoczerwono zaś Sven na żółto czerwono,ja zaś na pomarańczowo biało.Zaraz wyścigi miały się rozpocząć.No zostało jeszcze jedno zmienić się smoka.Nie cierpie tego.Zmieniłam się w pomarańczowo białego ponocnika.I właśnie zabrzmiał róg zawodnicy polecieli ku górze czekając na pierwszą owcę.Akurat złapał ją Sven zaraz potem trafiła do Mangle a potem do Heathery która trafiła do kosza.Kolejna owca.Wpdała w moje szpony natychmiast podpaliłam skrzydła i polecialam w kierunku kosza kiedy nagle Dyfcia wyrwała mi ją ze szponów.Ale nie na długo potem ja trafiłam do kosza.Z początku starzy gracze prowadzili jednak Nocne Furie nie dawały za wygraną.Wtem Ana chwyciła owce i jednym rzutem trafiła do kosza.Było dla każdego po dwa punkty.Nagle zabrzmiał kolejny róg.Dokładnie oznaczający Czarną owcę.Wszyscy się na nią rzucl.Przez momęt nie wiadomo było w czyjich szponach jest owca.Złapał ją Szymek który poleciał z nią bardzo wysoko.Gdy nagle Lira wytrąciła mu ją w szponów owca poleciała w stronę portu. (Lira)-Sorry. (Sven)-Ratować owce nim się rozbije! Wszyscy natychmiast ruszli w stronę portu.Owca odbiła się od żaglów statku i wylądowała na staku Jacka Nighta. (Ja)-No to po owcy. (Hathera)-Chyba niema go jeszcze na staku możemy zdobyć jeszcze tą owcę. Wszycsy staneli w powietrzu przygotując się do porwania owcy.Jednak nie było tak jak powiedziała Heathera .Jack wyszedł właśnie z ładowni trzymając rum. (Jack)-Co tu się dzieję? Nim zdołał otrzymać odpowiedź wszyscy rzucili się na owcę lekko uszkadzając statek. (Ja)-Sorry Jack! (Jack)-Jeszcze się z wami policzę! Trzymałam w szponach owcę i jak najszybciej poleciałam w kierunku swojego kosza.Jednak to nie miałam cieszyć się wygraną .Ktoś wytrącił mi owcę i to Mangle ją teraz złapała.Nim ktokolwiek się obejrzał to ona wygrała.Zabrzmaił róg kończący grę.Natychmiast wszyscy zlecieli na ziemię. (Mangle)-I gdzie ta moja nagroda? (Sven)-Niema nagrody.My w to gramy dla sportu. (Mangle)-Szkoda. (Ja)-I co o tym sądzicie? (Szymek)-Niezły ubaw! (Mangle)-Przydała by się nagroda. (Ana)-Było fajnie. (Lirra)-Przepraszam za owcę. (Ja)-Nic się nie stało u nas to normalne że owce gdzieś latają. Wszyscy się zaśmiali. (Ana)-A kim był tamten pirat z rumem? (Dyfcia)-To Jack Night przypływa tu raz na jakiś czas uzupełnić zapasy.Kocha rum i mało go obchodzi co dzieje się poza statkiem chyba że można zarobić. (Ana)-Nie wścieknie się za statek? (Ja)-Raczej nie bo już się wściekł ale mu przejdzie. I tak miną dzień .Okazało się że wszyscy świetnie się bawli.No poza Jackiem. Coś jest nie tak! Kiedy wzyscy cieszyli się z wygranej nagle w strone wyspy zaczeły zlatywać się smoki.Były przerażone a nikt z wioski niewiedział czemu?Nagle jeden z nich do nas podleciał. (Tessa)-Co się stało? (Smok)-Na mojej wyspie jest coś strasznego! (Wszyscy)-Co!? (Smok)-Niewiadomo.Wiemy tylko że jest głównie w nocy i to chyba nie smok!Od kąd to coś się pojawiło na wyspie wszystkie smoki ogarną strach. (Ja)-Lecimy tam! (Tessa)-Zwariowałaś?Skoro nawet smoki się tego boją to może być coś straszniejszego od smoka! (Mangle)-Tessa ma rację lecimy z tobą. (Ana)-Niby kto da radę grupie Nocnych Furii i pół smoków!A niechciałam wam tego mówić ale jednak powiem.Jestem nie tylko pół smokiem.Jestem też pół boginią. (Dyfcia)-Serio? (Ana)-Tak ale na razie możecie o tym nie mówić . (Ja)-Dobra. Heathera i Sven zostali w wiosce a my polecieliśmy w kierunku tamtej wyspy.Wtem Ana zaczeła jakoś dziwnie się zachowywać i coś mamrotać pod nosem. (Tsessa)-Ana co się dzieje? (Ana)-Musimy się zatrzymać! Zatrzymaliśmy się na jakieś małej wysepce niedaleko wyspy Nocnych Furii. (Ja)-Czemu się zatrzymaliśmy ? (Ana)-Miałam wizje. (Dyfcia)-Jaką? (Ja)-Właśnie ? (Ana)-Widziałam jak coś strasznego dzieje się na wyspie na którą lecimy.Niewiem co to było ale na pewno coś mrocznego.Musimy uważać na noc i nie możemy się rozdzielić na tamtej wyspie inaczej to coś nas dopadnie. (Lira)-Lepiej puki co zostać i chwile odpocząć na tej wyspie. (Mangle)-Popieram. (Ja)-No dobra. Po krótkim odpoczynku ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę.Słońce zaczeło zachodzić więc trzeba było się spieszyć.W końcu dotarliśmy na tą wyspę.Wyspa wyglądała jak każda inna.Weszłyśmy do gęstego lasu.Nim się obejrzałyśmy była już noc. (Ja)-Ktoś coś widzi? (Mangle)-Nie. (Tessa)-Ciemność. (Dyfcia)-Przydało by się troche światła. (Lira)-Nawet z oczami smoka nic nie da się zobaczyć przez te drzewa. (Szymek)-Racja. (Dyfcia)-Ma ktoś latarke? (Szymek)-Raczej nie a plazma może być? (Ana)-Wszystko jedno byle żeby było to jakieś światło. Szymek roświetlił drogę z Lirą ale nadal niewiadomo było gdzie jesteśmy? (Ja)-Czekajcie tu ,polece na górę zobczyć gdzie jesteśmy. Poleciałam na górę.Wszędzie było widać gęsty las i nic więcej.Zaczynam żałować że wpadłam na ten pomysł.Już miałam wracać na dół gdy zobaczyłam jakiś szelest wśród drzew.Pewnie i tak na tej wyspie niema rzadnej besti .Poleciałam więc w tamtą stronę i to był mój błąd.Wylądowałam obok jakiegoś starego drzewa i już miałam wracać gdy usłyszałam jakiś szelest a potem warknięcie. (Ja)-Halo?Ktoś tu jest? Wiedziałam że coś mnie obserwuję ale niewiedziałam co?Ale na pewno było coraz bliżej.Natychmiast wyjełam z kieszeni nóż.A było się nie rozdzielać.Coś mnie zatakowało ale było zbyt ciemno by to zobaczyć.Zraniłam to coś nożem ale po chwili poczułam ból na ramieniu.Wtem przybiegła reszta ekipy a to coś znikło. (Dyfcia)-Nic ci nie jest? (Ja)-Chyba nie.Ała!! (Ana)-Przecierz mówiłam żeby nikt się nie rozdzielał. (Ja)-Ja chciałam tylko sprawdzić co jest w tym miejscu i nagle coś mnie zatakowało.. (Tessa)-Wiesz może co to było? (Ja)-Wiem tylko że potrafi skradać się bezszeleśnie i zraniło mnie w ramię. (Lira)-Dasz radę lecieć? (Ja)-Skrzydła mam raczej całe. (Ana)-Dobra chyba mam jakieś bandarze.Do powrotu na wyspę powinno wystaryczyć. Kiedy tylko Ana założyła mi bandarze poleciałyśmy w kierunku wioski. Jesze raz na wyspe Furii. Kiedy wróciłyśmy natychmiast ktoś opatrzył mi ranę.Była głęboka ale na szczęście nie za poważna.Po tym wszystkim położyłam się spać.Kiedy się obudziłam rana bardzo szybko się zrosła.Przynajmiej moge zdjąć te bandarze.Wyszłam na zewnątrzn .Najwyraźniej wszyscy już powstawali.Jak zwykle we wiosce była Tessa,Dyfcia,Sven,Heathera.Co dziwne wszyscy z wyspy Nocnych Furii też tam byli. (Ja)-Hej wszystkim. (Wszyscy)-Hej. (Ja)-Co tam? (Szymek)- Nic przeprowadzamy się na tą wyspę. (Ja)-Serio?To super. (Ana)-Tak muszę jeszcze polecieć po swoje rzeczy. (Ja)-Lecę z tobą chcem się przyjrzeć tamtej wyspie. (Ana)-A twoja ręka? (Ja)-To dziwne ale już zdrowa. (Ana)-No dobrze. Poleciałyśmy w stronę wyspy.Jak tylko wylądowałyśmy Ana natychmiast poleciała po swoje rzeczy a ja postanowiłam się rozejrzeć.Udałam się na plażę.Nic ciekawego,piasek,woda i grupka bawiących się Straszliwców.Nagle zauważyłam dziwne ślady.Wyraźnie było widać że należały do Szeptozgona prowadziły dziury ukrytej przez piasek.Przez ciekawość postanowiłam tam zajrzeć.Zrobiłam jeden krok zadużo i tak o to znalazłam się sześć stóp pod ziemią.Natychmiast wstałam i poszłam w kierunku dalszych śladów.Kiedy tak szłam usłyszałam odgłosy walki.Natychmiast pobiegłam w ich stronę.Zobaczyłam czarnobiałą Nocną Furię walczącą ze Szeptozgonem.Postanowiłam pomóc.Zmieniłam sie w Koszmara Ponocnika i zatakowałam Szeptozgona. (Ja)-Hej teraz powalcz ze mną! (Szeptozgon)- Z przyjemnością. Natychmiast strzeliłam ogniem.Smok nie zdołał zrobić uniku.Strzelił więc we mnie kolcem ale zdołałam zrobić unik.Walka jeszcze trwała a ja wiedziałam że w ciemności to on ma przewagę.Zobaczyłam stalagmity wystające ze sufitu,natychmiast w nie strzeliłam.Nim Szeptozgon zdołał się obejrzeć kupa gruzu leżała na nim. (Ja)-Masz może dość? (Szeptozgon)-Tym razem wygrałyście ale następnym razem to ja wygram. Smok po tych słowach odleciał. (Furia)-Dzięki za pomoc.Choć sama bym załatwiła tego smoka. (Ja)-Niema za co.Jestem Kinga. (Furia)-Jestem Asti. (Ja)-Nie chcę się mieszać ale o co poszło z tym Szeptozgonem. (Asti)-A sprawy mieszkaniowe.Mieszkam tu a on chciał mnie wygonić. (Ja)-Mieszkasz tu? (Asti)-Tak jakoś wyszło. (Ja)-Czemu nie mieszkasz na powieszchni? (Asti)-Wole mieszkać sama. (Ja)-Rozumiem.Ja jestem pół smokiem dlatego mieszkam wśród ludzi. (Asti)-Ja też jestem pół smokiem. Asti przemieniła się w człowieka.Ja też postanowiłam to zrobić. (Ja)-Muszę już iść .Idziesz ze mną? (Asti)-Wolałabym zostać tutaj ale czasem muszę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Poszłyśmy na górę.Tam była Ana z jakimiś zwierzakami? (Ja)-Hej Ana.Poznać Asti .Asti to jest Ana) (Ana)-Miło poznać.Poznajcie moje zwierzaki.Złoty wilk to Apollo,srebna wilczyca to Artemida,Eneyo to żmija,pegaz to Eos a tygrysica to Nyks. (Ja)-Obrabowałaś zoo na olimpie? (Ana)-Bardzo śmieszne wiesz..Radze ci się z nich nie śmiać . (Ja)-Jak chcesz.Hej Asti lecisz z nami na wyspę Skrzydlatych? (Asti)-Na razie wole zostać tutaj ale może tam wpadne. Owce. Kiedy wróciłyśmy na wyspę nic ciekawego się nie działo nic poza tym że owce po uciekały i to tylko dlatego bo Madle chciała sobie jedną zatrzymać. (Ja)-Co się stało? (Dyfcia)-Owce pouciekały nie pytaj czemu. (Ja)-Ile ich uciekło? (Tessa)-Chyba wszystkie. (Ana)-Pomogłam by wam je zbierać ale muszę się rozpakować.Ale moje zwierzaki mogą pomóc. (Ja)-Niech będzie. (Dyfcia)-Zaraz jeszcze żmija i pegaz rozumiem ale tygrysica i te wilki mogę zjeść te owce. (Ana)-Nie zjedzą ich . Zajeło nam to jakieś dwie godziny ale się opłaciło wszystkie owce były już w zagrodzie.Zauważyłam że Tessa i Szymek całkiem nieźle się dogadują. (Ja)-Tessa. (Tessa)-Tak? (Ja)-Nie potrzebujesz przypadkiem smoka? (Tessa)-Przydał by się a co? (Ja)-Chyba wiem nawet który smok by do ciebie pasował. (Tessa)-Serio?Który? (Ja)-Szymek.Świetnie się dogadujecie. (Tessa)-Czemu by nie tylko czy Szymek chce być moim smokiem? (Ja)-Spytaj go. (Szymek)-No jasne że chcę! (Tessa)-To świetnie!Zaraz czy ty nas podsłuchiwałeś? (Szymek)-Trochę. (Tessa)-Nieważne.Hej Kinga a ty czemu nie masz smoka? (Ja)-No cóż nie potrzebuje smoka .Sama mogę się w niego zmienić kiedy zechcę. (Tessa)-Aha. Nic poza tym tego dnia się nie działo. Coś tu nie gra. Obudziłam się jak zwykle jednak czułam że coś jest nie tak.Postanowiłam zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.Jednak kiedy wyszłam na zewnątrzn wszyscy gapili się na mnie jakby zobaczyli ducha. (Ja)-Hej co się tak gapicie?Coś się stało? (Ana)-Niczego nie zauważyłaś? (Ja)-Nie a co? Dyfcia natychmiast podała mi lusterko.Gdy się w nim przejrzałam doznałam szoku.Nie miałam rogów a co gorsza skrzydeł. (Ja)-Co się ze mną stało? (Dyfcia)-To dziwne niczego wcześniej nie zauważyłaś albo się dziwnie czułaś? (Ja)-Raczej nie.Jedynie raz po tej ranie co ta bestia z tamtej wyspy mi zadała. (Szymek)-Może coś zjadłaś? (Ja)-Raczej nie. (Mangle)-A możesz przemienić się chociarz w smoka? (Ja)-Spróbuję. Spróbowałam się przemienić we smoka ale nic. (Tessa)-To dziwne.Żeby tylko było wiadomo co cię wtedy zatakowało. (Mangle)-Może tam wrócimy i to sprawdzimy. (Ja)-Ja nigdzie nie wracam a złaszcza tam! Nagle ktoś przyleciał .To była Asti. (Ja)-Cześć Asti! (Asti)-Hej postanowiłam że do was wpadne. (Ana)-Wybrałaś niewłaściwy momęt. (Asti)-Czemu?A tak wougle jestem Asti. (Wszyscy)-Miło poznać. (Ja)-Obudziłam się dzisiaj i niemam ani swoich rogów ani skrzydeł.We smoka też niemogę się zmienić. (Dyfcia)-Ale za to wiadomo że coś ją zatakowało w lesie na innej wyspie.Tylko nie wiemy co? (Asti)-W tym wypadku tylko atak paru stworzeń jest w stanie odebrać pół smokowi moc.W tym pare przypadków śmiertelnych. (Ja)-No pięknie.Czyli jeszcze mogę zginąć. (Asti)-Po ranie mogłabym powiedzieć co cię ugryzło. (Ja)-Niestety rana dawno się zagoiła. (Szymek)-Niema u was przypadkiem jakiegoś szamana albo kogoś takiego? (Dyfcia)-Nigdy nie było potrzeby. (Ana)-Nawet z moimi umiejętnościami leczącymi nie mogę wiele pomóc jeśli niewiem co ci jest. (Tessa)-To ty umiesz leczyć?! (Ana)-Tak .Mam też umiejętności innych bogów. (Mangle)-I nic nie mówiłaś? (Ana)-Nie było potrzeby. (Ja)-Ale chyba od razu nie umre co? (Asti)-Raczej nie. Nagle wszyscy na mnie znowu dziwnie spojrzeli. (Ja)-Co tym razem? (Tessa)-Twoje oczy one stały się żółte.Takie jak u zwierzęcia.A teraz są normalne. (Ja)-Wiecie co ide do domu może mi przejdzie.Hej czujecie to? (Wszyscy)-Co? (Ja)-Pachnie jakby siarką czy jakoś tak. (Szymek)-Nic nie czuje . (Mangle)-Ani ja. (Ana)-Też nic nie czuję. (Tessa)-Też nic nie czuję.Wiesz może skąd to czujesz? (Ja)-Chyba z wybrzeża. Udaliśmy się w stronę wybrzeża.Faktycznie było czuć siarką.A źródłem tego było jezioro siarki. (Mangle)-Czemu wcześniej nic nikt nie czuł? (Ja)-Niewiem ja jakoś wyczułam ten zapach. (Ana)-Dziwne.Nieważne wracajmy do wioski. Kiedy wróciłyśmy do wioski każdy udał się do domu .Kiedy i ja miałam wracać po drodrze zaczepiła mnie Asti. (Asti)-Chyba wiem co ci jest. (Ja)-Co? (Asti)-Muszę cię o to spytać.Czy kiedy to coś cię zatakowało była pełnia? (Ja)-Tak. (Asti)-Mam złą wiadomość.To najprawdopodobniej był wilkołak. (Ja)-Nie!Czyli przy najbliszej pełni zmienie się w wilkołaka.Nie ma na to jakiegoś lekarstwa? (Asti)-Nie.Chociarz nie to raczej zbyt ryzykowne. (Ja)-Czyli jest sposób? (Asti)-Tak jest taka wyspa Berk.Jakieś dwa dni z tąd.Słyszałam że jest tam jakaś roślina.Ale jest bardzo toksyczna i równie dobrze może zabić niż wyleczyć. (Ja)-Dzięki za pomoc.Błagam nie mów nikomu jak ktoś się dowie może wybuchnąć panika. (Asti)-Dobrze ale pamiętaj nad tym ciężko zapanować. Płynąć czas. Była noc.Dokładnie trzy dni do pełni.Wziełam wszystko.Wybiegłam z domu prosto w stronę portu.Poleciałabym na smoku ale nikt nie może się dowiedzieć co mi jest.Weszłam do portu a tam był statek który płyną po drodze na Berk.Z statku wyszedł Jack Night. (Jack)-Czego chesz? (Ja)-Płynąć na Berk. (Jack)-Płyne tam po drodze .Ale niby czemu chcesz tam płynąć?Masz jakiś powód? Wyjełam z torby worek pieniędzy.I podałam piratowi. (Jack)-Witaj na Czarnej Perle!Odpływamy za pół godziny. (Ja)-To dobrze. (Jack)-Mam nadzieję że nie będzie ci przeszkadzać że nie płyniesz sama? (Ja)-Jest ktoś jeszcze? (Jack)-Tak o ile ten ktoś się nie spuźni. Wtem na statek wbiegła Anna.Co mnie bardzo zdziwiło.Wraz ze swoimi zwierzakami. (Anna)-Mam nadzieje że się nie spuźniłam. (Jack)-Raczej nie. (Ja)-Ana co tutaj robisz? (Ana)-Jeszcze dzisiaj się dowiedziałam że mój przyrodni brat jest na archipelagu więc postanowiłam go odwiedzić.A ty? Dobra teraz szybko trzeba coś wymyślić. (Ja)-Ja postanowiłam odwiedzić dawnych znajomych.I dowiedzieć się co mi jest. (Anna)-Aha. (Ja)-A właściwie czemu do niego nie polecisz? (Anna)-Nie było by ciekawie.Z resztą nudzi mnie już to całe latanie. (Jack)-Hej nie chcę się wtrącać ale czemu nie mówiłaś że zabierasz ze sobą dodatkowych pasarzerów? (Anna)-Zawsze ich ze sobą zabieram.Coś nie podoba? (Jack)-Nic.Dobra to wypływamy. Wypłyneliśmy z portu.Coś czuję że nie będzie to spokojna droga. W międzyczasie w wiosce po wypłynęciu był już ranek. (Asti)-Hej ktoś widział Kinge? (Tessa)-Nie. (Szymek)-A właśnie gdzie Ana? (Tessa)-To nie powiedziała ci że płynie do swego przyrodniego brata? (Szymek)-Nie. (Asti)-A kiedy ona wypłyneła? (Dyfcia)-Dzisiaj w nocy .A co? (Asti)-O nie. (Wszyscy)-Co? (Asti)-Podejrzewam że Kinga też popłyneła.Miałam wam tego nie mówić.Ale Kinge ugryzł wilkołak. (Dyfcia)-No czyli że wszyscy mają przechlapane. (Mangle)-To co robimy? (Asti)-Niewiem jak wy ale jeśli niezdąży przed pełnią znaleść lekarstwa wtedy będzie źle.Dlatego lecę po nią. (Mangle)-Lecę z tobą. (Szymek)-To chyba wszyscy lecą. Tym czasem na statku. Siedziałam na statku patrząc na morze.Kiedy zobaczyłam Wrzeńca w pobliżu statku.Postanowiłam z nim pogadać. (Ja)-Hej! Jednak smok spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem i odpłyną.To było dziwne bo zwykle miałam dobre kontakty ze smokami. (Ana)-Hej Jack jak daleko jesteśmy od wyspy? (Jack)-Dla ciebie Kapitan Jack Night.Sam niewiem. (Ja)-Hej a te ciemne chmury na choryzącie to normalne? (Jack)-Tak.Czekaj czarne?Szybko pod pokład!Burza akurat teraz? (Ana)-Czekajcie.Może nie zapobiegne burzy ale mam kontrole nad piorunami.I falami. (Jack)-A nad wściekłym wiatrem? (Ana)-Wiatr to nie moja działka. (Jack)-A może ty masz jakieś paranoramlne moce? (Ja)-Nie. Nagle zerwał się dość silny wiatr.Na całe szczęście Ana panowała nad piorunami i morzem.Ale wiatr był wprost potworny! (Jack)-O nie!Zaraz zerwie żagiel!A dopiero odnowiony! (Ja)-Czekaj bez żagla dalej nie płyniemy? (Jack)-Tak. Nagle żagiel się zerwał i poleciał wprost na nas.Ale o dziwo nic się nie stało.Bo gdy otworzyłam oczy trzymałam żagiel w rękach. (Ana)-Nie straciłaś chyba wszystkich mocy. (Ja)-Nigdy nie miałam nad przyrodzonej siły. (Jack)-No i super cały żagiel do wymiany.Dopiszę to do rachunku. (Ana)-Patrzcie ktoś leci! (Jack)-No i jeszcze smoków tu brakowało. Smoki wylądowały na statku.Od razu je rozpoznałam.Po chwili większąść zmieniła się w ludzi. (Ja)-Co tutaj robicie? (Asti)-Chcemy cię ratować. (Ja)-A nie przypadkiem pozostałe osoby na tym statku? (Ana)-A o co chodzi? (Jack)-Właśnie? (Dyfcia)-Kinge ugryzł wilkołak. (Ana)-Kinga czemu nic nie mówiłaś? (Ja)-Nie chcę nikogo narażać. (Jack)-Zaraz jesteś wilkołakiem? (Ja)-Jeszcze nie .Dopiero za jakiś dzień może dwa. (Jack)-Ulżyło mi. (Tessa)-Chcemy ci pomóc. (Ja)-Jak?Pozwalając się rozszarpać przy najbliszej pełni. (Szymek)-I tak nie popłyniecie łodzią bez żagla. (Jack)-To statek! (Asti)-Chcemy ci tylko pomóc. (Ja)-No dobra ale jeśli coś się nie uda uciekajcie jak najdalej od demnie.Jasne? (Wszyscy)-Jasne. Berk! Niedługo było widać na choryzącie Berk.Nareszcie bo myślałam że wieki tu zostaniemy.Już wszyscy mieli wyśiąść z statku kiedy Jack dał mi jakiś papier do ręki. (Ja)-Co to? (Jack)-Rachunek za rejs i za szkody. (Ja)-Co?Ja nie wyrządziłam żadnych szkód. (Jack)-Ale byłaś na statku podczas burzy. (Ja)-Masz kasę i spływaj! Jack odpyną.My zaś byliśmy w porcie.Trochę bałam się reakcji ludzi na nasz widok.W końcu rzadko widuję się grupę pół smoków,smoków,pół bogini i wilkołaka.Na całe szczęście okazało się że na tej wyspie też tresują smoki.Na przywitanie wyszedł wódz Berk.Dość młody jak na wodza. (Wódz)-Witajcie na Berk .Jestem Halibut straszliwa Czkawka trzeci.Co was tu sprowadza. (Ana)-Chciałam odwiedzić mego przyrodniego brata.Percie go (Czkawka)-Percy jest tutaj. Nagle z tłumu wyszedł jakiś chłopak. (Ana)-Percy! (Percy)-Ana!?Co ty tutaj robisz? (Ana)-Przypłynełam cię odwiedzić. (Percy)-Cieszę się! A kim oni są? Ana nas przedstawiła a potem Czkawka zaprowadził nas do SA(smoczej akademi) by poznać nas z innymi jeźdcami.Była tam dwójka zarozumiałych bliźniaków i ich Zembiróg Zamkogłowy Wym i Jot.Blond włosa dziewczyna o imieniu Astrid z swoją smoczycą Wichurą.Sączysmark,chłopak o niskim wzroście i czarnych włosach i jego smok Hakokieł.Gruby chłopak o blond włosach o imieniu Śledzik i jego smoczyca Sztukamiens.I dziewczyna o imieniu Kelly z niebieskimi oczami ze swoją Nocną Furią o imieniu Nataliax która miała białe łuski. (Tessa)-A gdzie twój smok? (Czkawka)-O tam biegnie. W naszą stronę biegła Nocna Furia z protezą na ogonie?Smok zatrzymał się na widok Czkawki. (Tessa)-Serio?Ponać Nocne Furie są na wymarciu a tu tyle ich jest! (Szczerbtek)-Jestem Szczerbatek. (Czkawka)-A to jest ... (Asti)-Szczerbatek. (Czkawka)-Z kąd wiesz? (Ja)-Z wyspy z której pochodzimy prawie wszyscy znają smoczy. (Czkawka)-Ciekawe. (Hakokieł)-To macie lepszy kontakt z nami niż ja z Sączysmarkiem. (Sączysmark)-Co mówi Hakokieł? (Dyfcia)-Że kiepsko się dogadujecie. (Sączysmark)-Nie prawda!Nie znacie się! (Dyfcia)-A założysz się? (Sączysamrk)-Dobra.Tylko mój smok wie o czym myśle jeśli zgadniesz to uznam że masz racje. (Dyfcia)-Dobra. (Hakokieł)-On myśli o szynce. (Dyfcia)-Myślisz o szynce. (Sączysmark)-Co ale jak?Domagam się drugiej pruby! (Astrid)-On zawsze myśli o szynce. (Szpadka)-Racja. (Hakokieł)-A teraz myśli o Szpadce. (Dyfcia)-Teraz myślisz o Szpadce. (Sączysamark i Szpadka)-Co!? (Sączysmark)-Hakokieł kłamie! (Dyfcia)-Czyli przyznajesz ze znamy smoczy? (Sączysmark)-Niech wam będzie. (Czkawka)-Na razie nie ma zbytnio wolnych miejsc .Wiec będziecie mieszkać w domu Pleśniaka. Poszukiwania. Udaliśmy się do domu Pleśniaka.Dom nie był duży ale wszyscy się w nim zmieściliśmy.Czkawka mówił że poprzedni właściciel był strsznym zgrzędą więc ostzregał że może tu brakować środków do życia.Ale nie było tak źle.Trochę pajeńczyn i kurzu . (Ja)-Dobra to ja ide szukać tego ziela. (Asti)-Stój!Wilkołaki go unikają więc wech ci nic nie pomorze.Z resztą niewież jak ono wygląda. (Ja)-Racja.Ale w takim razie kto go poszuka? (Szymek)-My pujdziemy.Ty zostań. (Ja)-Pęłnia już jutro.Pospieszcię się! Wszyscy wyszli zostałam tylko ja.Postanowiłam przejść się po Berk.Smoki patrzyły na mnie z nieufnością.Poszłam zobaczyć do hangaru jak ta wioska jest zbudowana,Było tam mnóstwo smoków różnej maści .I te smoki popatrzały na mnie wrogo.Niekture warczały.Niewiedziałam czemu.Przecierz kiedyś świetnie się z nimi dogadywałam.Może czują że jest coś ze mną nie tak?Nagle jeden z nich mnie zatakował.Zakryłam twarz.Nagle przybiegła jakaś kobieta. (Kobieta)-Chmuroskok!Spokój! Smok się wyraźniej uspokoił. (Kobieta)-Przepraszam za mego smoka.Zwykle tak się nie zachowuję. (Ja)-Nie to ja przepraszam.Ostatnio przy mnie smoki wariują.Nazywam się Kinga. (Kobieta)-Jestem Valka.Pewnie je coś nie pokoji.Ale to zwykle mija.Większość smoków nie ufa nieznajomym. (Ja)-Aha. Valka odeszła .Też postanowiłam to zrobić.Jeszcze niewiem jakie mam wpłym na te stworzenia.Szłam przez wioskę zamyślona .Kiedy nagle ktoś na mnie wpadł.Zaraz potem zobaczyłam Śledzika z jakimiś koszem. (Śledzik)-Przepraszam!Nie zauważyłem ciebie.Ty jesteś Kinga. Instyktownie popatrzyłam na niego wrogo.Czego zwykle nie robie.i odezwałam się. (Ja)-Nic się nie stało.Tak jestem Kinga. Śledzik zaczą zbierać zawartość kosza postanowiłam mu pomóc. (Ja)-Co to? (Śledzik)-To zioła dla Gothi.Jest tutaj szamanką i potrzebuję ich. Nagle poczułam jakiś drażliwy dla mego nosa zapach.Przez który od razu się odsunełam.Po czym popatrzyłam na szarobiały kwiat z szpiczastymi liśćmi. (Ja)-A to co to za roślina? (Śledzik)-Drażnik wiczy.Ostatnio ciężko go znaleść. (Ja)-Muszę już iść.Nara. Wziełam do ręki to ziele i pobiegłam do domu Pleśniaka.Część ekipy była już w domu. (Ja)-Hej jak tam poszukiwania? (Tessa)-Nie pytaj. (Dyfcia)-Na tej wyspie nic nie ma. (Ja)-Muszę wam powiedzieć...Że znalazłam to ziele! (Wszyscy)-Jak? (Ja)-Śledzik wszystko wyzbierał.A gdzie reszta? (Asti)-Po poszukiwaniach poszli w swoją stronę.Ana do swojego kuzyna,Mangle zapoznać się z innymi smokami. (Ja)-Niech ktoś zabierze to ziele od demnie!Zapach i tak mnie zbyt długo drażni! (Szymek)-Ja nic nie czuję. (Asti)-Bo na smoki niema to żadnego wpływu.A na wilkołaki tak. (Ja)-Jak nie jestem potrzebna to idę spać.W zróbcie antidotum. (Dyfcia)-A ty to od kiedy taka księżniczka? (Ja)-Po prostu głowa mnie boli. Położyłam się spać i zasnełam.Nawet niewiem kiedy.Śnił mi się księżyc i złote oczy wynurzające się z ciemności. Przemiana. Kiedy się obudziłam był już nowy dzień.Czułam się pełna sił jak nigdy.Zastanawiało mnie czy udało się sporządzić antidotum.Jednak w domu nikogo nie było.Na placu też nie.Jednak kiedy przechodziłam obok plaży zauważyłam jak fale niecodzienie się poruszają.Gdy podeszłam bliżej zobaczyła Percie go i Ane sterujących wodą zaś wokół nich resztę. (Dyfcia)-Hej Kinga! (Szymek)-Musisz zobaczyć co Ana i Percy robią z wodą. Dwie fala rosły w górę jedna Percie go a druga Any. (Percy)-Moja fala jest wysza. (Ana)-A właśnie że moja. Potem każde z nich tworzyło jakieś żeźby z wody.Ana stworzyła Wrzeńca, kota,i drzewo.A Percy Hydrę i lwa.Skączyło się na tym że wszyscy bez wyjątku byli oblani wodą. (Ja)-No wiecie dziękuję wam! (Ana)-No co?Mogło być gorzej. (Percy)-Właśnie,Mogliśmy wywołać tsunami! (Szczerbatek)-A to to niebyło tsunami? (Tessa)-To było małe tsuami. (Ja)-Muszę spytać.Co z antidotum? (Ana)-Już gotowy.Jednak trzeba go wypić tuż przed pełnią . (Ja)-Aha.Trudno poczekam.Chyba nie będzie aż tak źle. Wybiło południe.Niebo było bezchmurne..Spacerowałam sobie na obrzeżach wioski kiedy nagle coś zobaczyłam .Smoka.Jednak był jakiś dziwny.Wyglądał trochę jak Zaduśny Zdech ale był od niego większy i miał na sobie metalową zbroję i głowę podobną do głowy Kościochrupa.Smok czekał na kogoś.Nagle pojawił się jakiś człowiek w czarnym płaszczu.Ukryłam się za drzewem i nasłuchiwałam co mówią. (Smok)-Co tak długo? (Człowiek)-Były małe opuźnienia .Z resztą ciężko ominąć nie zauważonym wyspę pół smoków. (Smok)-Pan zbiera armie najgroźniejszych besti.Potrzebujemy cię.Tylko ty potrafisz zabijać bez skrupułów. (Człowiek)-W pełnie owszem.Tak to jestem świetnym strategiem.Ale przyznam że podczas przemiany niemam sobie równych. (Smok)-Wynośmy się z tej wysepki .Za dużo tu ludzi i smoków którzy mogli by zniweczyć plany. Nie mogłam uwierzyć.Właśnie usłyszałam jak ktoś zbiera wojska.Kto wie może by zatakować Berk.A może całą wyspę.Ale przedewszystkim że ten człowikek może być winny tego kim czym się stałam.Miałam iść ale chyba mnie usłyszeli. (Człowikek)-Kogoś słyszę. (Smok)-Zajmę się tym. Nim się obejrzałam zostałam ogłuszona. Kiedy się obudziłam zbiżał się zachód słońca.A jak napój nie za działa?Albo nie zdąże?Smoka i tajemniczego człowieka już nie było.Pobiegłam szybko do domu Pleśniaka gdzie była reszta. (Ana)-No nareszcie jesteś! (Szymek)-Mieliśmy ciebie szukać. (Ja)-Sorry!Ale nie uwieżycie.Chyba ktoś chce zatakować Berk ! (Wszyscy)-Kto? (Ja)-Niewiem ale widziałam tajemniczego człowieka w kapturze i smoka jakby hybrydę Zdecha i Kościochrupa. (Mangle)-Chyba nie mówisz poważnie.Hybryda tych smoków jest nie możliwa. (Asti)-Powiedziała smoczyca animatorka. (Ja)-Muszę wam jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Nagle w wiosce rozległ się dzwięk rogu. (Wiking)-Atakują Berk!!! Szybko rozpętała się bitwa.Armia Drago jakimś cudem szybko dostała się na Berk.Mieli pare smoków ale to my mieliśmy przewagę.I może wszystko było by w porządku gdyby nie to że ktoś zatakował Tesse która akurat miała antidotum.Fiolka wypadła jej z kieszeni i wpadła do morza. (Ja)-Nie! (Tessa)-Przepraszam. (Ja)-To nie twoja wina. Bitwa szybko się skączyła szczegulnie jak do akcji wkroczyliśmy my pół smoki.Na całe szczęście Drago nie miał przy sobie pana Oszołoma więc nie ryzykował.Nagle zaczą się drzeć przywołując smoki. (Drago)-Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Wtem Tessa i Szymek zatakowali go.Właściwie Szymek potraktował go serią plazmy. (Tessa)-Uszy od twojego krzyku bolą.Spadaj! (Szymek)-Właśnie! Reszte załatwił Czkawka z jeźdcami.Było już po bitwie .Najeźdcy nie wyrządzili wielkich szkód.Nagle zauważyłam że zaczynają wyrastać mi pazury.Dopiero teraz zobaczyłam że już noc i zaraz pełnia a fiolka w morzu.Nie miałam wyjścia .Musiałam uciekać jak najdalej z tąd by nikomu nie stała się krzywda.Biegłam przed siebie przez jakiś las.Wtem za chmór wyszedł księżyc.Zaczełam się dziwnie czuć jakoś dziko.Zaczełam się przemieniać wtem zobaczyłam że wszyscy biegną w moją stronę. (Asti)-Chcemy ci pomóc! (Ja)-Uciekajcie! Wtem ogarną mnie jakiś dziwny szał i już nie byłam sobą.Spojrzałam w stronę księżyca po czym zawyłam.Potem widziałam jakiś ludzi i pare smoków.Miałam jakoś dziwną ochotę by ich wszystkich zabić .Natychmiast pobiegłam w ich kierunku. Z perspektywy Tessy. Było już po bitwie.Kiedy Ana zoriętowała się że niema Kingi.No pięknie .Jak się przemieni to po nas. (Ana)-Musimy coś zrobić! (Asti)-Znajdzmy Kinge.Potem coś wymyślimy. Pobiegliśmy wszyscy w stronę lasu gdzie była Kinga.Zobaczyliśmy jak się przemienia. (Asti)-Chcemy ci pomóc! (Kinga)-Uciekajcie! Po tym przemieniła się w szarego wilkołaka z pomarańczową sierścią na grzbiecie.Zawyła do księżyca a potem spojrzała na nas zaczeliśmy uciekać.Rozdzieliliśmy się ja szybko skoczyłam na mego smoka i byliśmy już w powietrzu szukajac reszty . Z perspektywy Mangle. Coś jest nie tak!Wszyscy się roździelili a ja zostałam sama i wilkołaka też niema.Schowałam się na drzewie.Zatkowałam bym Kinge ale nie chcę skączyć tak jak ona albo ją zabić.Wtem pojawiła się Ana i Dyfcia. (Mangle)-Dobrze was widzieć nic wam nie jest? (Dyfcia)-Nic ale jak tego nie zatrzymamy to może się marnie skączyć. (Mangle)-Ale jak? (Ana)-Mam pomysł ale Kinge będzie trzeba zwabić do wody. (Dyfcia)-Zajmę się tym. Z perspektywy Kingi. Zgubiłam ich.Szkoda że nie umiem latać łatwiej było by ich wytropić.Pobiegłam w kierunku skał.Byłam bardzo głodna i czułam że jeśli zaraz niczego nie zabiję to zwariuję o ile już nie zwariowałam.Dziwnie się czułam dziko i nie swojo ale przedewszyskim wolna.Nie wiedziałam kim były istoty które ścigam ale wydały mi się znajome.Musiałam je wcześniej widzieć.Już miałam iść dalej gdy zobaczyłam jakoś Nocną Furię.Szybko pobiegłam w jej kierunku.Trzeba przyznać że te smoki są całkiem szybkie.Jednak ja też jestem szybka.Smok doprowadził mnie do jakieś zatoczki.Wtem woda pod mojimi stopami zaczeła się unosić i wirować.Po chwili utworzył się wir który uwięził mnie w środku.Prubowałam się wydostać ale bez skutu.Uderzałam pięściami w wodę z całej siły jednak wir ani drgną. Z perspektywy Any. (Ana)-Nie mogę wiecznie utrzymywać tego wiru. (Mangle)-Wytrzymaj do wschodu słońca! (Ana)-A za ilę to? (Tessa)-Patrząc po niebie?Za jakieś trzy godziny.Na zegarku za jakieś 2 dwie i pół. (Ana)-Nie można tego przyśpieszyć? (Asti)-Ana serio?Chcesz przyśpieszyć czas albo słońce?Ja rozumiem że twoji Bogowie mają takie moce ale nikt tu z nas niema takiej mocy. Nie mam pomysłu na tytuł. Z perspektywy Kingi. Obudziłam się gdy słońce świtało.Niewiele pamiętałam z ostatniej nocy.Jedynie jakieś urywki.Strasznie bolałam mnie głowa.Rozejrzałam się wokół.Byłam przywiązana do krzesła.Aż tak na rozrabiałam?Zaczełam szukać kątem oka kogoś w pobliżu.Wtem ujrzałam zaspaną Asti. (Asti)-Hej już jesteś sobą? (Ja)-Tak.Pytanie co takiego zrobiłam że przywiązaliście mnie do krzesła? (Asti)-Raczej co mogłaś zrobić. (Ja)-A krzesło miało mnie powtrzymać? (Asti)-Ogłuszliśmy cię a to był pierwszy pomysł który wpadł nam do głowy. (Ja)-Możesz mnie rozwiązać? (Asti)-Już rozwiązuje. Asti rozcieła nożem sznur.Nareszcie ten sznur był dość nie wygodny. (Ja)-A gdzie reszta? (Asti)-Jeszcze śpi. Poszłam do kuchni na śniadanie.Zajrzałam do lodówki.Były tam ryby sałata jabłka szynka i masło.W sam raz na kanapki.Wtem do kuchni wlecieli wszyscy.Spojrzeli na mnie dziwnie a potem się przywitali.Właśnie miałam ukroić trochę ryby gdy nagle coś poparzyło mi rękę i opuściłam nóż. (Ja)-Głupi nóż.Dziwne niema żadnych skaleczeń tylko oparzenie. (Ana)-Nie oglądasz hororów?Wszyscy wiedzą że srebro szkodzi wilkołakom. (Ja)-Jest coś więcej co powinam wiedzieć? (Asti)-Chyba nie. Po śniadaniu udałam się do wioski.Wolałam się upewnić czy aby na pewno nie wpadłam tam ostatniej nocy.Zajrzałam do SA gdzie wszyscy byli poza Czkawką. (Ja)-Cześć wszystkim! (Wszyscy)-Cześć.A gdzie Czkawka. (Astrid)-Musi załatwić parę spraw.A ty gdzie wczoraj uciekłaś po bitwie? (Ja)-Ukryłam się bo myślałam że będzie gorzej. (Mieczyk)-Gorzej?Rozgromiliśmy ich w drobny mak! (Sączysmark)-Szkoda że nie było tego Oszołomonstracha.Hakokieł odrąbał by mu drugi kieł! (Hakokieł)-Wtedy to bym ja był alfom a nie chcę zadzierać ze Szczerbatym. (Ja)-To to Szczerbatek odrąbał kieł temu Oszołomonstrachowi? (Nataliax)-Pewnie!Mnie wtedy tu nie było ale inne smoki mówią że był tu istny armagedon.A jeśli mowa o smokach to czy ktoś widział Chmurka? (Wichura)-Nie. Nagle nadleciał właśnie ten smok co mnie prawie zatakował w hangarze. (Sztukamiens)-O wilku mowa! (Chmuroskok)-Witajcie.Nie przyleciałem wcześniej bo musiałem coś załatwić. (Jot Wym)-Znasz już Kinge?Ona gada po smoczemu. Chmuroskok spojrzał na mnie podejrzanie po czym się ode mnie odsuną. (Chmuroskok)-Tak znam ją.Ale na waszym miejscu nie ufał bym jej.Jest z innej wyspy. (Śledzik)-Ej gadająca ze smokami!Tutaj Ziemia do Kingi! (Ja)-Sorry.Zagadałam się z waszymi smokami. (Szpadka)-Serio o czym mówią?Spytaj Wyma i Jota który jeździec jest lepszy? (Wym)-Mieczyk! (Jot)-Szpatka! (Bliźniaki)-I co? (Ja)-Mają oddzielne zdania na ten temat. (Kelly)-Hej nie chcę nic mówić ale ktoś musi mi pomóc w szukaniu Szeptozgonów.Ktoś musi w końcu zabrać tą kupę gruzu z tuneli a Gronkle zrobiły sobie wolne że tak powiem. (Bliźniaki)-Właśnie przypomniało się nam że musimy pozbierać trochę materiału na kawał na Smarka. (Astrid)-Nie licz na mnie.Obiecałam Wichurze że polatam z nią za raz. (Sączysmark)-Hakokieł jest głodny a ja muszę go nakarmić. (Śledzik)-Sztusia boji się ciemności. (Ja)-Znam smoczy mogę się na coś przydać. (Nataliax)-Super przynajmiej nie będę musiała robić wszystkiego sama. (Ja)-A ilu wam Szeptozgonów potrzeba? (Kelly)-Około dwóch. (Ja)-Zaraz wracam. Szybko pobiegłam w kierunku portu gdzie akurat przesiadywała Ana. (Ja)-Ana jesteś nam potrzebna. (Ana)-Do czego? (Ja)-Jakby to powiedzieć.Umiesz zmieniać się w Szeptozgona? (Ana)-Prosisz i masz. Ana zmieniła się w Szeptozgona zaraz po tym udałyśmy się do SA. (Nati)-Wow aż tak szybko? (Kelly)-Ale do tej roboty potrzeba aż dwóch Szeptozgonów. (Ja)-Czekajcie chyba słyszę jakiegoś. (Nati)-Ja nic nie słyszę. Poszłyśmy w kierunku lasu.Słuch mnie nie mylił . (Ja)-Słyszałam gdzieś tu Szeptozgona. Nagle za drzew wyszedł jakiś pół smok w masce.Nie wyglądał jakby chciał walczyć ale miał przy sobie miecz. (Ja)-Kim jesteś? (Półsmok)-Różnie mnie nazywają.Możecie mnie nazywać Smoczym jeźdźcem. (Ana)-Co tutaj robisz.? (SJ)-Wódz mej wyspy przysłał mnie tutaj żebym złapał więźnia który uciekł jakiś czas temu. (Ja)-A kim jest ten więźień. (SJ)-To coś w rodzaju Kościochrupa i innego smoka. (Nati)-A z jakiej wyspy jesteś? (SJ)-Coś za dużo pytań zadajecie. (Ja)-Przestaniemy ci je zadawać ale jak nam pomożesz. (SJ)-Niby w czym? (Ja)-Jeśli pomożesz nam odkopać tunele pod Berk to powiemy ci coś o tym zbiegu. (SJ)-No dobrze. Poszliśmy ze Smoczym jeźdzcem do tuneli.Nie ufałyśmy mu ale jakoś trzeba się tych głazów z tych tuneli pozbyć.Nim mineła godzina tunele były już czyste.Niewiem czemu ale wydawało mi się że gdzieś tego jeźdca jako smoka już widziałam. (SJ)-Ja już swoją robotę wykonałem teraz mówcie co wiecie o tamtym smoku. (Ja)-Był jakieś dwa dni temu tu na Berk i spiskował z jakimś wilkołakiem.Mówili coś o zbieraniu armi dla jakiegoś mrocznego gościa. (Ana)-Czemu ja o tym nic nie wiem? (Ja)-Sami mówiliście że mam zwidy. (SJ)-Tylko tyle? (Ja)-Dalej mnie ogłuszyli.A i chyba jesteś z Wyspy wiatrów.Zgadłam? (SJ)-Z kąd wiesz? (Ja)-Po pierwsze pochodzę z tamtąd.Po drugie widziałam cię tam Talion. (Talion)-A nikt miał o tym wiedzieć. Talion zdjął chełm.I opowiedział po co tu jest.I faktycznie miał szukać tego smoka. (Kelly)-To może lepiej chodźmy już do wioski.Jeszcze o minie nas jakiś zabawny numer bliźniaków. W wiosce Dochodziliśmy już do wioski.Kelly miała rację na kilometr już było czuć zapach siarki.Talion chodził w chełmie chyba za bardzo sobie ceni swoją tosamość.Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce trwała potyczka pomiędzy Zembirogiem bliźniaków a Mangle.Bliźniaki stali z boku i kibicowali swojemu smokowi. (Percy)-Chocie.Bo przegapi was ciekawa bitwa. (Nati)-A nie pojedynek? (Astrid)-Z Zembirogiem nigdy nic nie wiadomo. (Ana)-O co poszło? (Percy)-Ja tam smoczego nie znam.Ale słyszałem od twoich znajomych że Jot i Wym powiedzieli że Mangle nie jest prawdziwym smokiem noi się zaczeło. (Kelly)-To się źle skączy. (Kelly)-Trzeba coś z tym zrobić! (Asti)-Nie jak smoki ze sobą walczą to tylko alfa może coś zaradzić.Albo ich jeźdźcy. (Bliźniacy)-Na nas nie patrzcie my lubimy przemoc. (Nati)-A skoro mowa o alfie to chyba tu leci. Z oddali było widać Nocną Furię a na niej jeźdźca.Jednak gdy byli coraz bliżej wioski obaj zaczeli wyglądać coraz bardziej niepokojąco.Szczerbatek był cały w śladach po zadrapaniach i pobijany z Czkwaką zaś było gorzej.Był ledwo żywy strój miał zniszczony miał zakrwawione całe prawe ramię a obaj trzęśli się z zimna.A przecierz mieli tylko lecieć na kilku godziny zwiad.Gdy tylko wylądowali Czkawka prawie padł na ziemię ze swojego smoka.Zaś Szczerbatek nie mając siły by oderwać smoki który szykowały się do walki tylko spojrzał na nie z zawiedzeniem.Mangle i Jot i Wym natychmiast zapomnieli o walce i spojrzeli na alfę ze zmartwieniem.Zaraz z domu szybko wybiegła Valka a zaraz po niej Astrid.Najwierniesze smoki zaś natychmkast otoczyły Szczerbatka który trząsł się jeszcze z zimna. (Astrid)-Czkawka co ci się stało!?Kto to zrobił!?Jak ja ich dorwe to nawet nie dojdą do Valhali! (Czkawka)-Nie Astrid.To by nawet ciebie przerosło.To było gorsze niż smok. (Szczerbatek)-Wzieli nas z zaskoczenia.Odciągneli od trasy lotu a potem zatakowali.Było zimno.Cudem nie zniszczyli mi lotki. (Nati)-Kto?Drago,Albert,Dagur? (Szczerbatek)-Nie to nie był nikt z nich.To ..... Potrzymam was w tej chwili.Koniec przerwy reklamowej XD. (Szczerbatek)-To była Nocna Furia.Ale nie jakaś tam jako smok.Jej całe ciało było pokryte lodem.Oczy były niebieskie bez źrenic o martwym spojrzeniu.Wyglądała jakby była martwa bez duszy.Jej jeździec miał długie białe zlodowacone włosy takie same oczy nosił rycerską zbroję i niemiał skóry tylko mięśnie i kości pokryte lodem.Trzymał w ręku miecz zrobiony z żelaza i pokryty lodem.Zatakowali nas.Czkawka bronił się piekłem ale nawet to ich nie ruszyło.Udało nam się co prawda spażyć tego smoka co nam pomogło uciec ale zachowywali się jakby ich tylko ogień ruszał .Ten smok nie posłuchał się mnie jako alfy a moja plazma nawet go nie drasneła.Jeździec zranił Czkawkę w ramię.Mieliśmy szczęście że udało nam się uciec. Na twarzach słuchaczy malowało się niedowieżanie .Nikt nie znał odpowiedzi z jakimi istotami dokładnie mieli doczynienia.Ale od tamtej pory Berk było na baczności.Po co Czkawka bowiem miał kłamać.On nigdy tego nie robił. Warta Po ostatnich wydarzeniach wódz Berk postanowił poroztawiać warty z każdej strony wyspy.Tym razem trafiło na nas.Z północnej strony Berk byłam ja Asti i Talion.Z południowej Tessa, Mangle i Szymek.Z wschodniej Ana,Kelly i Nataliax.A z zachodniej Percy,Mieczyk i Szpadka.Najbardziej to mi szkoda Percie go.Bliźniaki potrafią przyprawić o ból głowy.Mangle jak do tej pory ma na wszystkich focha .Jest jakaś taka ostatnio nawiedzona.Nikt nie wie czemu.Siedzieliśmy na swojej strony wypatrując czego kolwiek co mogło znaczyć coś strasznego. (Talion)-A tak wogule to dlaczego odpłyneliście z wyspy. (Ja)-A czy to ważne? (Talion)-Wódz kazał was się o to spytać jakbym was spotkał.A poza tym to gdzie twoje skrzydła i rogi? (Ja)-Długa historja.Okazało się że ugryzł mnie wilkołak a na Berk było jedyne lekarstwo które przepadło. (Talion)-Aha. Nagle przyleciała Asti która przyniosła pare ryb .To dobrze bo akurat byłam głodna.Niestety uczte przerwali nam jeźdźcy którzy z paniką w oczach do nas przybiegli. (Śledzik)-Stało się coś strasznego! (Wszyscy)-Co!? (Astrid)-Porwali Czkawkę! (Ja)-Co gdzie jak?Przecierz nie spuszczaliśmy oczu z tej strony wyspy. (Asti)-Właśnie nawet Straszliwca nie było widać na choryzącie. (Talion)-Może uciekł jak zwyle! Astrid walneła Talinona w brzuch .Ten od razu zwiną się z bólu. (Astrid)-Sorry.Ale Czkawka raczej nie zostawia listów gdzie kolwiek by leciał. (Śledzik)-Sączysmark a czemu się tak śmiejesz? (Sączysmark)-Bo tym razem to nie ja oberwałem! Nagle Sączysmark leżał na ziemi. (Astrid)-Dzięki za przypomnienie Smarku. (Ja)-A co jest na tym liście napisane. Astrid dała nam list do ręki zaś my zaczeliśmy go czytać. " Drodzy mieszkańcy Berk .Mamy Waszego wodza.Nie atakujcie nas bo jemu stanie się krzywda.Żądamy wymiany.Dacie nam te pół smoki i smoczą księgę a Waszemu wodzowi nic się nie stanie.Macie czas do najbliszego wschodu słońca." '' Wódz Berserków'' (Talion)-Coś jest tu nie tak.Cały archipelag wie że Dagur nie żyje. (Ja)-Pamiętam wszyscy na mojej wyspie świętowali ten dzień. (Mieczyk)-A może chcę żebyśmy tak myśleli. (Śledzik)-Mieczyk co tutaj robisz?Miałeś pilnować zachodniej części wyspy. (Mieczyk)-Pilnowanie jest nudne.Z resztą niewiem czy to ma teraz sens. (Wszyscy)-Czemu? (Mieczyk)-Valka kazała nam wracać do domu.Zaś sama poleciała za wyspę. (Ja)-To pięknie.To co robimy? (Astrid)-W zostańcie na wyspie my spróbujemy ustalić kto go porwał i jak? (Śledzik)-Jedynym smokiem który mógł tu się dostać niezauważony to Zmienoskrzydły.Ale one są zbyt wredne by je tresować. (Ja)-Co ty gadasz?Heathera jest pół zmienoskrzydłym i wcale taka nie jest. (Sączysmark)-To Heathera jest pół smokiem? (Ja)-Tak.Nie mowiła wam jak u was była? (Sączysmark)-Nie a mówiła coś o mnie? (Ja)-Raczej nie. Na wyspie Berserków. Zebrałam się z resztą ekipy by pogadać na temat ostatnich wydarzeń na wyspie.Coś wszystko tu się za szybko dzieję. (Tessa)-Najpierw ty stajesz się wilkołakiem potem jakiś podejrzany smok ucieka z wyspy Skrzydlatych jeszcze puźniej atakują Berk a teraz porwali ich wodza i chcą za niego nas .To jest podejrzane. (Ana)-Czyli nie tylko ja uważam że to jest podejrzane? (Dyfcia)-To co robimy? (Talion)-Ja bym się nie mieszał ale to nie w moim stylu. (Mangle)-Może Szczerb coś wie?W końcu jest alfą. (Ana)-Nie chcę bezczynie czekać aż oni coś wymyślą.Może to nie moja sprawa ale gdyby nie Czkawka nie ugościli by nas tutaj pokojowo. (Ja)-Czyli ustalone.Lecimy na tą wyspę. Większość zmieniła się w smoki.Ja nie mogłam więc Asti zabrała mnie na grzbiet.Droga wbrew pozorom nie była długa.Nim się obejrzeliśmy na naszym choryzącie pojawiła się wyspa.Większość lasu na niej była wycięta.Nie była Uboga jak wyspa Łupieżców ale ani trochę nie przypominała Berk.w porcie stała cała masa statków bojowych gotowych by zatakować jakoś niedużą wyspę.Berserkowie nie próżnowali też zaczeli tresować smoki chociarz było ich znacznie mniej niż na Berk co znaczyło dla nas dobrze.I faktycznie były tam Zmienoskrzydłe. W międzyczasie u Czkawki. Czkawka obudził w zimnej celi na wyspie Berserków.Niewiele pamiętał z tego ranka.Pamiętał tylko że dostał czymś mocno w głowe a potem jak wsadzali go do celi.Strasznie bolała go prawa ręka.Była cała zimna ale sprawna.Niestety niewiedział że to objawy po ranie zadanej przez martwego jeźdzca.Nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki.Była to trójka ludzi.Dwóch strażników i nisza od nich dziewczyna.Dopiero po chwili Czkawka zauważył że ona ma fioletowe jedno oko. (Czkawka)-Kim jesteście?I po co mnie porwaliście? (Strażnik)-Spokojnie nasza pani będzie mówić kiedy ze chce. (Dziewczyna)-Spokojnie strażniku.Brat mówił że on jest do wszystkiego zdolny. (Czkawka)-Zaraz jaki brat?Chyba nie mówisz o Dagurze? (Dziewczyna)-Tak Dagur był moim starszym szalonym bratem.Jestem Dagmara i jestem władczynią tej wyspy. (Czkawka)-Czemu mnie porwaliście? (Dagmara)-Potrzebna nam twoja wiedza.Do czego nie powiem ci.Jednak wiedz że jeszcze wszyscy się dowiedzą. Dagmara odeszła zostawiając Czkawkę z bolącą głową i masą nowych pytań. I zpowrotem u ekipy. Rozglądaliśmy się po wyspie szukając wejścia do lochów.Bo niby gdzie indziej trzymać wieźniów? (Dyfcia)-Chodźcie coś zobaczyć! Natychmiast polecieliśmy tam gdzie wołała nas Dyfcia.Było to wejście na arenę.Ujrzeliśmy Śmiertnika Zębacza w klatce.Ale nie jakiegoś zwyczajnego.Był cały w lodzie i miał puste jasno niebieskie oczy i wyglądał na zombie.Trochę jak Czkawka opisywał Furię która go zatakowała. (Dyfcia)-Widzieliście!Oni na pewno coś knują. (Szymek)-Coś tu niegra .Będzie trzeba się tym zająć. (Ana)-Dobrze ale nie teraz.Musimy znaleść to wejście do lochów. Po chwili udało nam się znaleść wejście do lochów. (Ja)-Dobra mamy lochy ale co ze strażnikami.Jak nas zauważą to pewnie zleci tu się cała armia. (Talion)-Ja bym chęnie powalczył. (Mangle)-Zostawcie to mnie!Jestem mistrzynią jeśli chodzi o skradanie się. Mangle weszła do lochów.Zaczeła spinać się po ścianach i dziwnie chodzić.Nagle z jej pyska zaczeła lecieć dziwna czarna maź.Jej spojrzenie stało się bardzo przerażające.Rzuciła się na nadchodzacych strażniów.Jednego powaliła,drugiego opluła maźią zaś trzeciemu...odgryzła płat czołowy.Po jakiś paru minutach w lohach nie było już żadnych straników.Nie chciała bym mieć jej za wroga.Weszliśmy za Mangle mijając zamknięte pomieszczenia.Wreszcie doszliśmy do tego w którym siedział Czkawka trzymający się za prawe ramię.Nagle spojrzał na nas i uśmiechną się lekko. (Czkawka)-Spodziewałem się kogoś innego. (Asti)-Nie gadaj.Wyciągamy cię z tąd. Dyfcia pluneła plazmą w stronę krat.Po chwili krat już nie było.Zaczeliśmy biec w kierunku wyjścia.Nagle na wyjściu staneła nam jakaś dziewczyna z fioletowym okiem i z dwudziestoma strażnikami. (Strażnik)-Stójcie jeśli życie wam miłe! (Ana)-Wiesz chyba nie posłuchamy waszej rady. (Dagmara)-Chyba będziecie musieli.Wasz przyjaciel został zraniony przez ostrze miecza lodowego trupa które było zatrute.Trucizna trafiła już do ręki jak dojdzie do mózgu to nie przeżyje.A tylko Berserkowie znają na to lekarstwo. (Ja)-To co robimy? (Szymek)-Odpowiedź jest prosta.Porywamy któregoś z nich i uciekamy. (Talion)-Popieram! Nagle zrobiło się zamieszanie.Smoki zaczeły strzelać plazmą.Szymek złapał kogoś w szpony i zaczeliśmy uciekać.Wyfruneliśmy z tej wyspy.Na całe szczęście Ana przekupiła smoki wroga by nas nie ścigały w razie czego.Dopiero poza wyspą zoriętowaliśmy się że porwaliśmy tamtą dziewczynę która okazała się siostrą Dagura. Uspokój się Mangle! Dolecieliśmy na Berk.Czkawkę zaprowadziliśmy do Gothi zaś Dagmarę do więźienia by ją przesłuchać. (Dagmara)-Wypuście mnie!Nie wiecie z kim macie do czynienia ! (Tessa)-Owszem wiemy.Chętnie byśmy ciebie po pytali o parę rzeczy ale smoczy jeźdzcy chcą z tobą pogadać. Jeźdzcy przesłuchali Dagmare.Mineło trochę czasu ale ona i tak nic nie chciała powiedzieć.Nawet smoki wiele nie pomogły. (Sączysmark)-Milczy jak grób i jest mniej rozgadana niż jej brat ale równie pyskata.Teraz wasza kolej. (Ja)-Może nam uda się czegoś dowiedzieć. Weszliśmy do lochów i staneliśmy przed celą Dagmary.Siedziała spokojnie i patrzyła na nas . (Talion)-Mów co wiesz a może wrócisz do swoich. (Dagmara)-Powiedziałabym coś ale bez smoczej księgi będę milczeć jak grób. (Ja)-Powiedz lepiej jak uleczyć Czkawkę! (Dagmara)-Po co przecierz to nie wasza wyspa nie powino nas to obchodzić. Zawarczałam na nią.Okazała się być twardsza niż wszyscy myśleliśmy. (Ana)-Mów bo niewyjdziesz z tej celi. (Dagmara)-A mogę sobie tu posiedzieć.I tak te cele są lepsze niż na mojej wyspie. (Mangle)-Nie chciałam tego robić ale sama się o to prosiłaś. Mangle nagle zaczeła warczeć na Dagmare.Wszycy odsuneliśmy się dla swojego bezpieczeństwa.Nagle wspieła się na sufit a z jej pyska zaczeła lecieć ta czarna maź.Która roztopiła kraty.Zaczeła podchodzić do Dagmary która coraz bardziej była przerażona.Patrzyła na nią jak na ofiare swoim martwym spojrzeniem.Już wszyscy myśleli że od gryzie jej płat czołowy. (Dagmara)-Dobrze powiem już!Tylko zabieżcie ją od demnie! Mangle nagle się odsuneła i nieco się uspokoiła.Ale woleliśmy zachować od niej pewien dystans . (Ja)-Więc mów! (Dagmara)-Na moją wyspę przypłyneli pewni ludzie.Nie przedstawili się.Byli silniejsi od nas.Zaproponowali nam układ ich lodowe smoki będą nam służyć a my damy im naszych ludzi do ich armi.Nie zadawałam im wiele pytań.Oni chcieli podbić archipelag a mi ten układ pasował bo przyokazji zemściła bym się na wodzu Berk za mego brata. (Ana)-A co z lekarstwem. (Dagmara)-Powiem ale obiecajcie że odacie mi moją tarczę. (Ana)-Dobrze ale napierw powiedz. (Dagmara)-Potrzebujecie sliny Koszmara Ponocnika,pokrzywy,wody morskiej i soku z sosny. (Tessa)-Jak kłamiesz to Mangle następnym razem odgryzie ci płat czołowy. (Ana)-Nie kłamie.Widzę to .To jeden z darów po mojej rodzinie. (Szymek)-No nie chwal się swoją rodziną wszycy wiemy jaką masz ją dużą! Zamkneliśmy Dagmare w nowej celi a następnie pobiegliśmy w stronę Domku Gothi.Czkawce sparaliżowało już prawą rękę i szyję.Na tychmiast podaliśmy przepis Gothi który na szczęście szybko sporządziła.Pozostało nam czekać.Dopiero po chwili okazało się że nie ma Mangle.Natychmiast wyszłam na zewnątrz .Zobaczyłam okrutny widok.Mangle znowu walczyła z Wymem i Jotem.Niestety Mordka byl wówczas w tunelach szeptozgonów szukając z jeźdzcami smoczego korzenia.Mangle staneła na przeciw Zembirogowi.Pierwszy zatakował Wym i Jot.Najpierw rozpylił gaz który wybuchł co wyciągneło ekipę z domku Gothi.Zaraz po tym akcja przeniosła się w powietrze.Wtedy Mangle strzeliła w Jota tą maźią i spódłowała.Jot ją podrapał pod prawym okiem zaś Wym lewym.Wtedy Mangle zapaliła się jakimś dziwnym białym ogniem którym oślepiła smoka.Akcja przeniosła się nieco niżej.Nagle Wym ugryzł ją w ogon.A następnie odepchną ją. (Ja)-Mangle przestań! Jednak było już za puźno.Wpadła w tą jedną ze swoich Furi i skoczyła na Zembiroga.Przygniotła go do ziemi.A następnie odgryzła mu jeden z dwóch płatów czołowych.Zembiróg padł na Ziemię i jakby dostał drgawek.Wtem pojwaił się Czkawka który mógł ledwo stać a co dopiero chodzić. (Czkawka)-Dość tego!Za to wypędzam cię z wyspy!!! Wtem przybiegli jeźdzcy.Bliźniaki zaczeły płakać nad swoim smokiem.Przybiegł Pyskacz który stwierdził że smok żyję jednak już nie długo.Zabrali go do kuźni a za nimi poszła Gothi. (Ana)-Odbiło ci! (Talion)-Uspokój się Mangle.Czy te słowa tak ciężko zrozumieć? (Mangle)-Przepraszam.Pozwólcie mi to wyjaśnić. (Ja)-Co chcesz wyjaśnić!?Teraz już za puźno. Jakiś czas puźniej.Wszyscy porzegnali się z Mangle.Nawet ja.Wszyscy uznali że jest zbyt niebezpieczna by żyć na Berk.Trochę mi jej żal.Ale cóż poradzić.Zajrzałam do Pyskacza by sprawdzić czy smok ma wougle jakieś szanse na przetrawanie. (Pyskacz)-Witaj Kinga.Potrzebujesz czegoś? (Ja)-Nie ale chciałam zobaczyć co z Jotem i Wymem. (Pyskacz)-Ciężka sprawa bliźniaki nie opuszczają go na krok.Na szczęście Czkawka dał im jakieś zajęcie bym mógł spokojnie pracować.Chcesz ich zobaczyć. (Ja)-To oni żyją? (Pyskacz)-Tak a przynajmiej ta pierwsza głowa się jakoś trzyma.Druga na cóż w nadgryzionym miejscu dałem kawałek metalu by się wszystko trzymało ale niewiem czy będzie się trzymać. Pyskacz pokazał mi Jota i Wyma.Jot dochodził do siebie ale nadal był jakby nie obecny duchem i rozdrażniony.Zaś Wym w miejscu płatu czołowego miał metalową blachę żył ale był w stanie wegetatywnym. (Ja)-Jot tak mi przykro. (Jot)-Zostaw nas!Nie widzisz że przez twoją znajomą Wym już nigdy nie będzie miał lekko! (Pyskacz)-W najlepszym wypadku Wym skączy jak Wiadro.Tylko że on miał gorzej bo smok odgryzł mu połowe mózgu. (Ja)-Dzięki Pyskacz.Muszę iść. Dziwna sprawa. I tak miną ten dramatyczny dzień.Mówią że gorzej być nie może.A może jednak?Mimo iż wszyscy widzieli co mangle zrobiła z wymem coś czuję że to nie jest na sto procent jej wina jakbym słyszała w mojej głowie jakieś głosy.Ale to nie był główny problem.Wszyscy się zastanawiali co zrobić z Dagmarą.Jak odamy ją jej ludziom to szybko się zemszczą,a jak jej nie odamy to też nas zatakują.Zaś Talion wkrótce będzie musiał lecieć szukać smoczego zbiega.Jeźdzcy zajmują się swoimi sprawami a przynajmiej większość bo bliźnicy cały czas czuwają przy swoim smoku.Nagle nadleciała Wichura. (Ja)-O hej Wichura. (Wichura)-Hej .Jeźdzcy wzywają ciebie i resztę. (Ja)-Po co? (Wichura)-Dagmara zwiała. (Ja)-Powiedz im że nie mam czasu.Ale pomogę im jej szukać. Wichura odleciała.I właśnie miałam zabrać się za szukanie tej całej Dagmary kiedy nagle nadleciał Chmuroskok.Spojrzał na mnie goźnie a następnie do mnie podszedł. (Chmuroskok)-Wiem kim jesteś i jeśli zatakujesz kogoś z tej wyspy to nie ręczę za siebie. (Ja)-Z kąd pomysł że chcę kogoś z tąd skrzywdzić? (Chmuroskok)-Już jedna smoczyca z twoich znajomych to zrobiła.Mam was wszystkich na oku . I odlecieciał.Ten smok mnie przeraża.Czemu mnie tak nienawidzi?Wtem coś pomkneło po niebie to byli jeźdzcy i parę osób z ekipy.Gonili Dagmare na czymś podobnym do Kościochrupa.Chciałam im pomóc ale nie wiedziałam jak ,pozostało mi obserwować pościg.Gonili ją ale kiedy któryś ze smoków strzelał do tamtego smoka nic sobie z tego nie robił.To chyba przez ten pancerz z kości.Wtem smoka zaskoczoczył Talion.Zwalił go swoim krzykiem i spadł na ziemię.Dagmara która spadła ze smoka natychmiast zaczeła biec ile sił w nogach ale wszyscy ją doganiali.Zatrzymała się przy owczej wyrzutni.I kiedy wyglądało że mieli ją złapać ona wskoczyła do tej wyrzutni i wystrzeliła się.Poleciała prosto do morza.Na szczęście umiała pływać.Tam Ana zatrzymała ją w wodnej bańce. (Dagmara)-A było tak blisko. (Ana)-Ej a co z tamtym smokiem? Jednak tamtego smoka już nie było.Uciekł kiedy my byliśmy zajęci ściganień Dagmary. (Dagmara)-Zdrajca! (Sączysmark)-No i po co było uciekać? (Dagmara)-By się zemścić. Znowu zamkneliśmy Dagmare w lochach tym razem żeby nie uciekła. (Czkawka)-Mów co to za smok?Bo chyba wszystkiego nam nie powiedziałaś. (Dagmara)-Ta informacja kompletnie jest wam niepotrzebna ale.. Talion zabrał głos Dagmarze. (Talion)-To był Silver.Zbieg z mojej wyspy.Mam za zadanie go ścigać.Ale po raz kolejny mi uciekł. (Dagmara)-O widzę że znasz tego najemnika. (Talion)-Jemu nie można ufać! W końcu nadszedł wieczór.A no tak dzisiaj znowu wypada pełnia.Z deszczu pod rynne normalnie.Poprosiłam Ane żeby w razie czego powtrzymała mnie jakby do mej głowy wpadło mi coś głupiego.Sama udałam się zaś na drugi koniec Berk gdzie wikingowie nie mieszkali.W końcu pojawił się księżc .Moje oczy stały się zółte ja zaś się zmieniła.I znowu czułam tą wściekłość jednak dzisiaj byłam jakaś taka bardziej opanowana.Ana przyleciała .Jednak ja jej nie chciała atakować ale czułam że muszę coś zrobić.Nagle przypomniał mi się ostatni atak Mangle.Ona nigdy nie atakowała wbrew swojej woli.Wtem Ana stzreliła we mnie wodą.Chciałam powiedzieć żeby przestała ale nie mogłam mówić po ludzku po smoczemu też nie. (Ana)-Sorry Kinga ale to dla twojego dobra. Odepchnełam ją .Mimo iż użyłam do tego nie dużo siły to trochę się posiniaczyła.Niewiedziałam co zrobić.Wtedy przypomniałam sobie że przecierz wilkołaki mówią jak wilki.Postanowiłam spróbować.'Może mnie zrozumie. (Ja)-Ana przestań nie chcę cię skrzywdzić! (Ana)-Jak to ty gadasz po wilczemu?I nie chcesz mnie zabić!? (Ja)-Tak.Ale lepiej nie podchodź.To ty znasz wiliczy? (Ana)-Tak przecierz mówiłam ci że mam umiejętności większości Bogów. (Ja)-Musisz mi pomóc.Coś mi mówi że Ana nie jest taka winna jak się wydaje. (Ana)-Czemu? (Ja)-Po prostu mi zaufaj. (Ana)-Świetny dowcip.Mam zaufać wilkołakowi. Popatrzyłam na nią groźnie. (Ana)-Dobra.Wieżę ci. Z perspektywy Any. Szłam za Kingą.Bałam się w każdej chwili że może mnie zatakować ale musiałam jej zaufać.Szłyśmy przez jakoś polanę.Nagle Kinga się zatrzymała i kazała mi na chwilę stanąć choć niewiem czemu.Wtem Kinga w miejscu które było pokryte liśćmi odkryła je.Okazało się że w tym miejscu była dość duża i głęboka dziura.Ale to nie to było najdziwmniejsze.Najdziwniejsze było to że w środku leżał staranie zawiązany i przykuty Zembiróg Zamkogłowy którym był to Jot i Wym.Ale jakim cudem przecierz oni byli u Pyskacza.Natychmiast skoczyłam i rozwiązałam smoka.O dziwo Wym miał płat czołowy. (Ja)-Co się stało?I jakim cudem Wym zrósł się tobie płat czołowy? (Jot Wym)-Ale ja zawsze miałem płat czołowy.Zaciągną nas tutaj jakiś Zembiróg indentyczny jak my a potem jacyś ludzie nas związali.I tak siedzimy tu od jakiegoś tygodnia.Chcieliśmy wezwać pomoc ale byliśmy związani. (Ja)-Czyli ten Zembiróg stracił płat czołowy.Kinga niewiem o co ci chodziło ale miałaś rację. Jednak nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi.Kingi tu nie było.Obawiałam się że pobiegła do wioski .Natychmiast przemieniłam się w Wandersmoka i poleciałam do wioski a za mną Jot i Wym.Na całe szczęście Nie zdołała dobiec do wioski chcociarz była całkiem blisko. (Ja)-Kinga wiem że chcesz ukarać tego smoka.Ale on i tak mocno oberwał od Mangle.I nie opłaca ci się wyżywać na mieszkańcach. (Kinga)-Pomogłam i teraz przyszłam po swoją nagrodę. Kinga zawyła i zaczeła biec w kierunku wioski.Nie miałam wyboru musiałam ją powstrzymać.Walnełam ją piorunem co ją mocno ogłuszyło.Na miejsce od razu przybiegła ekipa.Ukryliśmy ją w domu a następnie wytłumaczyłam im co się dokładnie wydarzyło.Oczywiście huk po błyskawicy zbudził prawie całą wioskę więc zaraz wszyscy zbiegli się w miejscu wydarzenia.Pojawili się w końcu jeźdzcy.Gdy bliźniacy zobaczyli zdrowego i całego Jota i Wyma nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom.Na wszelki wypadek walneli się oboje w głowę.Natychmiast pobiegli do swojego smoka.W życiu niewidziałam takiej radości w ich oczach. (Czkawka)-Co się stało? (Ja)-Jot i Wym są cali i zdrowi.Mangle zatakowała smoka który był oszustem a może nawet szpiegiem. Opowiedziałam im całą historię pomijając fakt że Kinga jest wilkołakiem.Jeźdzcy nie mogli uwierzyć zaraz po tym udaliśmy się do smoka oszusta.I zastanawia mnie tylko jedno pytanie .Czy Mangle o wszystkim wiedziała?Smok leżał a właściwie udawał że spał.Natychmiast obudziliśmy tą zdrową głowę. (Talion)-Gadaj oszuście co wiesz i czyjim jesteś szpiegiem!? (Smok)-Co gdzie jak?Cicho bo obudzicie tą drugą głowę. (Astrid)-Nie ściemniaj znamy prawdę.Mów jak było. (Smok)-Nie! (Ja)-Mów bo przyjdzie tu Mangle by dokończyła robotę! (Smok)-No dobrze.Przysłano mnie tu jako szpiega.Miałem odciągnąć Jota i Wyma i go uwięźić a następnia zastąpić go.On miał z tą waszą całą animatorką na pienku więc ciągle wchodziła mi w drogę i nie pozwalała działać.I może gdyby nie to że wściekła się na mnie to może wszystko byłó by w porząku ale nie ona musiała mnie zatkować. (Tessa)-Wym Jot czy to prawda? (Wym Jot)-Tak.Dawno temu jeszcze przed poznaniem bliźniaków znaliśmy ją.Służyłem wtedy Czerwonej Śmierci .Zabiłem pewnego smoka który okazał być się jej krewnym i od tamtej pory mnie nienawidzi. (Szymek)-No nieźle . (Talion)-Dla kogo pracujesz? (Smok)-Mogę zdradzić tylko pośrednika .Jest nim Silver.On mi zlecił to zadanie.Ale niestety człowiek który zlecił mu to zlecić pozostaje nie znany. (Dyfcia)-Czyli ten zły gość lubi być anomimowy. Z perspektywy Kingi. Obudziłam się rano.Znowu byłam sobą.Nie potrafiłam wytłumaczyć tego co się wczoraj stało.Ale przynajmniej mnie nie związali.Na dole czekała już ekipa zapewne czekająca na wyjaśnienia. (Ja)-Cześć wszystkim .Mocno mi odbiło?Pamiętam tylko że panowałam bardziej nad sobą niż zwykle ale potem urwał mi się film. (Ana)-Przez jakiś czas byłaś sobą jako wilkołak ale potem chciałaś wymordować całą wioskę.Na całe szczęście cię powtrzymałam. (Ja)-Teraz pamiętam.Czuję to w kościach.Może ktoś mi powiedzieć jakim cudem miałam jakoś świadomość jako wilkołak? (Asti)-Nie jestem pewna ale jeśli nie jesteś głodna jako wilkołak i jeśli coś nie pozwala ci zabijać bez sumienia to twoja natura pozwala ci być sobą podczas przemiany ale tylko przez krótki czas. (Ja)-To wiele wyjaśnia. Wszyscy opowiedzieli mi resztę.Po tym wszystkim postanowiliśmy odnaleść Mangle i wyjaśnić że to nie porozumienie. Wyspa Mangle Dedyk dla Mangle za pomysł. Płynełyśmy statkiem w nieznane aż tu była wyspa.Szukałyśmy Mangle po tej wyspie woda była tam do łydek i nie było ryb sama wyspa była okropna drzewa nie miały liści przez co wyspa wydawała się straszna a ziemia była szara,jedynie co ją wyróżniało to wielkie jaskinie a tam słyszałyśmy dziwne dziwięki jak by szumy i krzyki nie takie normalne tylko takie jak by robot je wydawał chociaż Mangle to nie robot nagle szumy były bardziej przerażające więc ja i reszta poszłyśmy tam w nadzieji że znajdziemy tam Mangle i się nie myliłyśmy w jednej z jaskiń dostrzegłyśmy Mangle tylko nie samą zobaczyłyśmy również kogoś podobnego do Mangle tyle że poskładanego i miał przepaske na lewym oku i miał hak i miał dziury no i był koloru rudego a przy Mangle były małe smoczątka?! jedno z nich wyglądało jak Mangle tyle że miało kolory tego z hakiem no i miał tylko jedno oko kolejne wyglądało jak tamten tyle że był koloru Mangle i nie miało dziur,Kolejne było bardzo podobne do Mangle tyle że miało kolor spalony.Dostrzegłam za Mangle jeszcze ma dwa jajka które mieniły się kolorami. (Mangle)Ja go zabiłam Foxy (Foxy)Eh za to wykarmiliśmy dzieci (Mangle) zwierzyna tu dawno umarła zostały tu tylko dragon animatronici (Foxy) nie przejmuje się tym pamiętaj że masz nas Podeszłam powoli do Mangle i tego drugiego smoka .Oba smoki spojrzały na mnie z zaskoczeniem.Ten z hakiem już wstał. (Mangle)-Spojonie Foxy oni nie zrobią nam krzywdy to nasi przyjaciele.A tak właściwie co tu robicie? (Dyfcia)-Mamy dobre wieści. (Mangle)-Jakie? (Dyfcia)-Okazało się że smok któremu odgryzłaś płat czołowy nie był Jotem i Wymem tylko szpiegiem bardzo podobnym do nich, (Mangle)-Jak to?o znaczy że mogę,że my możemy wrócić na Berk! (Ja)-Niewiem czy to będzie możliwe.Ale przynajmiej jesteś niewinna. (Foxy)-Mangle nie zostawiaj nas .Dobrze wiesz że ta wyspa nie jest bezpieczna dla dzieci. (Mangle)-A kto powiedział że chcę was zostawić .Lecićie ze mną! (Ana)-Ale słodziaki.Tylko nie wiem czy będziesz mogła zabrać je na Berk. (Mangle)-Już dawno mam dość tej wyspy.Ale nie mam zamiaru roztawać się z rodziną. (Talion)-To ustalone lecicie z nami. Wyszliśmy z jaskini.Wtem animatory dziwnie zaczeły się zachowywać.Nagle przed nami staną fioletowy smok animator.Animatory zaczeły na niego warczeć.Był przerażający i większy od Mangle. (Mangle)-Purple Dragon!Zostaw nas! (Purple)-Nikt nie opuści tej wyspy!Złaszcza wy! (Foxy)-Nie masz na nas wpływu! (Purple)-Czyżby ja mam nad wami władzę.Jeśli uciekniecie znajdę was i dopadnę! Mangle i Foxy przyjeli pozycję obroną. Nagle Mangle wydała przerażający mechaniczny dzwięk.Zaraz po nim pojawiły się inne animatory.Jeden był brązowy i trochę zniszczony i miał kapelusz druga była żółta i też trochę zniszczona i był jeszcze jeden i był czarny z dwiema głowami. (Mangle)-To są moji przyjaciele. (Purple)-Głupcy!Teraz przejme nad wami przewagę. Wtem Purple Dragon oberwał piorunem.Okazało się że Ana w niego nim walneła.Nagle wszystkie Dragon Animatory rzuciły się na Purple.Rozerwały go na szczępki i pożarły. (Mangle)-Dziękuję wam. (Reszta Dragon Animatorów)-Niema za co.My też mieliśmy go dość. Smoki się rozeszły.Potem odlecieliśmy z Foxym Mangle i ich dziećmi na Berk.Gdy dolecieliśmy na miejsce mieszkańcy byli przerażeni widząc tyle nowych smoków.Nagle z tłumu wybiegł Czkawka. (Czkawka)-Ona miała nie wracać.A wy przyprowadziliście Mangle z jeszcze innymi smokami! (Ja)-Ona jest niewina i ty dobrze o tym wiesz.Z resztą gdyby nie ona nie dowiedzieliśmy się że jest miedzy nami szpieg. (Śledzik)-Ona ma rację Czkawka. (Czkawka)-Te smoki są zbyt niebezpieczne.Nie powiny przebywać na Berk dla dobra innych. (Valka)-Nie widzisz tych małych smoczków!Pozwól im chociarz na chwilę tutaj zostać.Dopuki nie podrosną i wyklują się wszystkie (Czkawka)-Dobra ale muszą obiecać że nie skrzywdzą nikogo na Berk. (Mangle)-Obiecuję że nikogo nie skrzywdzę na Berk. (Foxy)-Ja tak samo. (Asti)-Mówią że obiecują. (Czkawka)-Zgoda. I jak na razie Mangle z rodziną zamieszkała na Berk.Małe zaś bawiły się w smoczym żłobku z innymi smokami.Jak to uroczo wyglądało.Chociarz niewiem jak długo to potrwa to grunt cieszyć się chwilą. Najlepiej będzie jak wszyscy o tym zapomnimy. Minoł jakiś tydzień od ostatnich wydarzeń.Właśnie udałam się do rzłobka by zobaczyć co u Mangle i małych.O dziwo zobaczyłam całą ekipę, jeźdzców i Valkę.I nic dziwnego bo właśnie za momęt miały wykluć się pozostałe dwa jajka.Ciekawe jak będą wyglądać te smoki.Wtem jajka zaczeły pękać.Z jednego wyszedł pół biały i w połowie takiego samego koloru jak Foxy smoczek z jednym czarnym i drugim żółtym okiem ,Zaś drugi smoczek był taki jak Foxy tylko że zamiast haka miał coś w rodzaju szczypiec i jedno białe ucho.Małe natychmiast spojrzały na swoje starsze rodzeństwo i zaczeły się z nim bawić.Ta scena wszystkich rozczuliła.Czkawka też zmiękł i pozwolił Mangle i jej rodzinie zostać na Berk,Szczerbatek ostatnio nie wychodził z domu Czkawka mnie poprosił bym z nim pogadała gdy weszłam do domu Czkawki to co ujrzałam myślałam że padne za zawał..na ścianach domu były wydrapane złamane serca z inicjałami Mangle i Szczerbatka gdy weszłam po schodach do Szczerbatka ujrzałam go,był cały we krwi a obok był zamordowany straszliwiec straszliwy bałam się.Nagle odwrócił się do mnie jego psychopatyczny wzrok przeszedł mnie na wylot,w jego oczach wdziałam zemstę i podniecenie. (Szczerbatek)Zabije go dla mojej Mangle! Nagle odruchowo uciekłam z domu Czkawki zobaczyłam noc..biegłam przed siebie,patrzyłam się co chwile na pobocza i drogę czy nie ma Szczerbatka..Nadal przyszywał mnie jego wzrok mówiący: Będziesz następną ofiarą.. Nagle odwróciłam się ujrzałam za sobą....Nocną Furię! Och czemu akurat dzisiaj nie było pełni miałabym z nim wtedy jakieś szanse.Wziełam byle patyk do ręki i już szykowałam się do ucieczki.Kiedy z cienia wyszła Asti. (Ja)-Asti.Jak ty mnie przestraszyłaś!Nawet niewiesz jak cieszę że cię widzę! (Asti)-Jesteś przerażona.Coś się stało? (Ja)-Niestety tak. Opowiedziałam Asti to samo co widziałam.Ona równierz była tak samo przerażona. (Asti)-Szczerbatek wpadł w chorobliwą Furię!Jeśli go nie powtrzymamy Mangle i jej rodzinie może stać się krzywda. (Ja)-Może zdążymy go jeszcze powstrzymać. Zwołałyśmy ekipę.Nie mówiliśmy nic Czkawce.Jeśli by się dowiedział to by nas wszystkich wyrzucił z wyspy.Na całe szczęście Szczerbatek nie dotarł na miejsce.Odciągneliśmy go od wioski.Na początku zatakował go Talion.Ale szybko został powalony przez Mordkę.Ana nasłała na niego wszystkie swoje zwierzaki ale Szczerbatek szybko się z nimi uporał.My stałyśmy z boku.Szymek przygwoździł go do ziemi.Ale jak na alfe przystało Szczerbatek miał sporo siły i szybko go odrzucił.W końcu zatkowała go Asti.Na początku dość łagodnie.Ale nagle strzeliła w lotkę zrzucając go na ziemię.Wtedy ktoś go ogłuszył.Nie było łatwo.Tym kimś była Mangle. (Mangle)-Wybacz. (Ja)-Mangle!O co tu chodzi!On chciał cię dopaść! (Mangle)-Wiem.Jestem winna wam wyjaśnienia.Było to jeszcze nim wykluły się małe nawet wcześniej.Zauroczyłam Szczerbatka.Ale to nie trawło długo.Zakochał się we mnie na zabuj.Ale kiedy powiedziałam mu że to nie ma sensu wybuchł złością.Szybko mu przeszło więc uznałam że zapomniał.Najwyraźniej nadal coś do mnie czuł.Taki mi teraz głupio.Ale co mam zrobić? (Asti)-Furia jest w stanie wybaczyć ci wszystko ale jeśli złamiesz mu serce on tego nie zapomni. (Ana)-A co jeśli? (Ja)-Co masz na myśli? (Ana)-Mogłam bym usunąć mu wspomnie że kiedykoliwek zakochał się w Mangle nie uszkadzając mu pamięci. (Tessa)-Świetnie!A czas cofać umiesz?To uratujemy tego Straszliwca. (Ana)-Nie.Ale nawet jeśli to bez względu na wszystko tam gdzie była śmierć tam zawsze będzie.Przynajmiej tego nauczyły mnie mojry. (Talion)-To ty takie masz znajomości?Niewiedziałem. (Ana)-Jeszcze jedno tobie Mangle też muszę usunąc to wspomnienie.Jeśli coś nadal do niego czujesz to może się powturzyć. (Mangle)-To już dawno przemineło ale nich ci będzie.Tylko nie skasuj mi całej pamięci bo odgryzę ci płat czołowy. Ana przyłożyła rękę nad głową Szczerbatka.Nagle z nad głowy zaczą wydobywać się jakiś dym.A następnie zrobiła to samo z Mangle tylko że ona straciła przytomność. (Ana)-Spokojnie to skutek uboczny nagłej straty wspomnień.Zaraz się obudzą. (Szymek)-To fajnie .Bo nie chcę tłumaczyć im co się właściewie stało. (Ja)-To ja spadam sprzątnąć tą krew z domu Czkawki nim wróci. (Ana)-Czekaj.Tobie też muszę skasować wspomnienie. (Ja)-To może wszyscy odrazu o tym zapomnijmy?em wsscy spojrzeli na mnie przeraazeni. zy (Mangle)-Ty może nie będziesz mieć nic do mordki.Ale ty jako wilkołak jesteś nieobliczalna.Więc lepiej jak o tym wszytskim zapomnisz. (Ja)-Ale nie wszystko ok? (Ana)-Spoko. I ja równierz straciłam przytomność.Obudziłam się w domu.Czułam się jakbym miała w którymś miejscu w mózgu pustkę.Natychmiast złapałam się za głowę.Na całe szczęście Mangle niczego mi nie odgryzła.A może znowu byłam wilkołakiem? Urodzinki Wyszłam na zewnątrz.Wtem wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli z przerażeniem i z nienawiścią. (Ana)-Jak mogłaś!? (Asti)-Nik ci tego nie wybaczy. (Tessa)-Zachowałaś się gorzej niż potwór! (Ja)-Co się stało? (Talion)-Zabiłaś Czkawkę i bliźniaków. (Dyfcia)-Przez ciebie Szczerbatek wraz z armią smoków lecą do nas by nas pozabijać! (Ja)-A co to może moja wina!?To wy ciągneliście mnie do tego lasu! (Wszyscy)-Prima Aprilis! (Ja)-Mogłam się domyślić! (Ana)-Percy kazał przekazać że wszyscy mamy przyjść do twierdzy i za wszelką cenę unikać bliźniaków. (Szymek)-I racja to śwęto psikusów a oni są w nich najlepsi. Udaliśmy się do twierdzy o dziwo nie spotkaliśmy bliźniaków.Jeźdzcy już byli na miejscu poza bliźniakami oczywiście. (Czkawka)-Zebrałem was tu poto bo okazało się że armia Drago wkrótce zatakuje Berk z dwoma Oszołomostrachami! (Smark)-Dwoma!Hej Hakokieł to twoja szansa na zostanie alfą! (Czkawka)-Prima Aprilis.A tak na prawdę ale tak serio .To chodzi o to że bliźniacy mają dzisiaj urodziny. (Talion)-No nie gadaj!To ich życie to jeden dowcip! (Czkawka)-Tak.A chcemy im zorganizować imprezę urodzinową.I potrzebna nam tu wasza pomoc! (Asti)-A konkretnie! (Czkawka)-Macie ich utrzymać z daleka od areny. (Ja)-A Jot i Wym? (Czkawka)-Zapomniałem że wy gadacie po smoczemu.Nie mówcie im lepiej o tym. Gdy wyszliśmy z areny rozeszliśmy się w rózne strony wioski by mieć oko na bliźniaki.Oni jak zwykle biegali po wiosce i rozrabiali.Niestety trzymanie ich z dala od areny ma swoją cenę.Talion przez to lepił się od smoły i kurzych piór.A Ana no cóż.Na pewno nikt by nie chciał zostać zatakowany przez stado jaków.Tessa zawisła tóż nad Ognioglizdami do góry nogami przez to przypaliły się jej końcówki.Nawet ja się przy tym poparzyłam .A mianowicie.Znacie morze numer z wiadrem wody?To było coś dużo gorszego.Ale nie zamierzam o tym mówić.A najgorsze było że nic im nie mogliśmy zrobić.Czemu?Bo Prima Aprilis!A wtedy wszystkie złe uczynki nie są złe.Mając tego dość większość z nas udała się do Czkawki na skargę.Większość bo reszta została pilnować bliźniaki. (Astrid)-Wow!Wyglądacie jakby wypluł was smok. (Ja)-Uwierz spotkanie z bliźniakami to coś dużo gorszego. (Astrid)-Może wypijecie Janckonga!Robie go dla bliźniaków. Na tą myśl wszyscy z ekipy uśmiechneli się złowrogo.Tak znamy ten okropny smak.I nie życzę nawet najgorszemu wrogowi tego próbować.Ale bliźniakom się należy!Zastanawia mnie tylko kiedy Czkawka powie Astrid na ten temat prawdę.Nie chciałabym być w jego skórze wtedy. (Wszyscy)-Nie Astrid.Niech bliźniacy pierwsi się napiją! (Astrid)-Jak chcecie. (Dyfcia)-Czkawka mamy dość .My już z nimi nie dajemy rady! (Czkawka)-Wiecie jacy oni są.Dajcie nam jeszcze godzinę. Wyszliśmy z areny.Godzina?o chyba ja już wolę śmierć.Wtem przyszła Mangle. (Mangle)-Hej wam.Źle wyglądacie.Mam do was prośbę.Ja z Foxym wybieramy się na wspólny lot a ktoś musi zając się dziećmi.Zajmiecie się nimi? (Tessa)-Pewnie! (Mangle)-Jestem wam wdzięczna.Dzięki! I Mangle odleciała.Nagle wszyscy spojrzeli złowrogo na Tesse. (Szymek)-Tessa.Czemu?Nie wystarczają ci bliźniaki!? (Tessa)-A kto powiedział że bende je niańczyć.Bliźniaki się nimi zajmą. (Wszyscy)Że co? (Tessa)-No tak.Nie rozumiecie.Tylko ktoś taki jak one jest w stanie z nimi wytrzymać a my se odpoczniemy. (Szymek)-Tylko wiesz że jęśli im się coś się stanie to Mangle i Foxy podogryzają nam płaty czołowe? (Tessa)-Spokojnie już moja w tym głowa. (Ja)-I to dosłownie. Nagle nadeszli Mieczyk i Szpadka. (Ja)-Mieczyk Szpadka.Pamiętacie może te małe animatorki co się niedawno wykluły? (Szpadka)-Te małe słodziaki?Jasne jak można nie pamiętać takich słodkich mordek! (Mieczyk)-A te piski co brzmią jak roboty.Normalnie muzyka dla mich uszu. (Ja)-Właśnie.Mangle powiedziała że macie się nimi zająć. (Mieczyk)-Ale super!Nauczymy ich swoich diabelskich sztuczek nabierania ludzi i smoków.Kto wie może kiedyś będą tak samo dobre jak my! (Dyfcia)-Tak już to sobie wyobrażam. Mieczyk i Szpadka natychmiast pobiegli niańczyć małe aniamtorki.Małe jeszcze nie miały dobrze wykształconych zębów.Więc tylko wspinały się po głowach bliźniaków prubując odgryść im płaty czołowe.(Żeby było jeszcze co odgryzać XD). i tak mineła godzina.My w międzyczasie zdołaliśmy się pozbierać po ostatnich numerach bliźniaków.Gdy ich zastaliśmy w smoczym żłobku o dziwo nic nie było zniszczone.A oni sobie siedzieli a wokół ich spiące animatorki.Najsłodszy widok ever!Niestety musieliśmy to przerwać bo wszysto na ich urodziny było gotowe. (Talion)-Ej.Chcecie zobaczyć tańczące kury ze Straszliwcami! (Bliźniaki)-Gdzie! (Talion)-Jeśli założycie te opaski na oczy i pujdziecie za nami to zobaczycie. (Bliźniaki)-Dobra! Bliźniaki zrobiły to co im kazał Talion. (Ana)-Serio?Nie miałeś innego pomysłu? (Talion)-Ale to prawda!Sam widziałem! (Ana)-Założe się o zmywanie naczyń przez miesiąc że to zmyślasz! (Talion)-Umowa stoi. Zaprowadziliśmy ich przed arenę. (Ja)-Teraz możecie ściągnąć opaski Bliźniaki ściągneły opaski i weszły za naszą namową na arenę. (Wszyscy)-NIESPODZIANKA!Wszystkiego najlepszego!!! (Mieczyk)-Czyje to urodziny. (Szpadka)-Nie widzisz że nasze! I rozpoczeła się impreza.Najpierw przynieśli tort.Po zdmuchnięciu świeczek była bitwa na jedzenia którą rozpoczeli Mieczyk i Szpadka.Dostali masę prezętów.Między innymi bombę gazową z gazu Zembiroga i nową maczugę i siodła. (Bliźniaki)-O Janckong!!! Bliźniaki wypiły jednym łykiem ten napój.Po czym wypluły. (Bliźniaki)-Kto zrobił to paskudztwo!? (Astrid)-Czkawka nie masz mi czegoś do powiedzenia?! Nad głową Czkawki który prubował wyjść z imprezy właśnie przeleciał topór.Biedak musiał się po tem długo tłumaczyć. (Czkawka)-Astrid!Pogadamy o tym puźniej? Po za tym impreza była świetna.A na koniec kurczaki zatańczyły ze Straszliwcami.Anie szczęka opadła i zgadnijcie kto potem musiał zmywać naczynia.Niema to jak magia Prima Aprylis! Gdzie one są? Miną jakiś czas od ostatnich wydarzeń.Słońce zbliżało się ku zachodowi a owce pasły się na pastwiskach.Wydawało się że nic nie mogło zakłucić tego spokoju.A jednak.Wracałam właśnie ze smoczych wyścigów.Kiedy nagle coś prześmigneło mi tuż nad głową.Był to Szymek zaraz za nim leciała Nataliax a nieco dalej Szczerbatek.Zaraz Szczerbatek ?Przecierz on nie może latać bez Czkawki.Nagle usłyszałam jakiś dziwny dzwięk.Nie umiałam go opisać ale brzmiał jakby ktoś dmuchał w róg.Natychmiast zaczełam biec za smokami. (Ja)-Szczerb,Nati,Szymek!Dokąd lecicie? Jednak nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi.Zobaczyłam też Kelly próbującą dogonić swoją smoczyce.Rzebym była jeszcze pół smokiem poleciałabym za nimi jednak już nie jestem.Nagle zobaczyłam Czkawke prubójącego dognić swojego smoka.Biegliśmy tak aż do klifu aż w końcu straciliśmy te smoki z oczu. (Czkawka)-Wiesz może co się dzieję ze tymi smokami?I jakim cudem Mordka lata? (Ja)-Miałam spytać ciebie o to samo.Kelly? (Kelly)-Wiem tyle samo co wy. (Czkawka)-Sprawdzcie czy inne smoki nie znikły.Ja pujdę zapytam się Valki czegoś na ten temat. Sprawdziłyśmy wszystkie smoki jednak wszystkie były na swoim miejscu.Rzaden z nich niewiedział gdzie poleciały Nocne Furie .Nawet najblisi przyjaciele Szczerbatka nic nie wiedzieli.Postanowiłyśmy poszukać Tessy.Powinna wiedzieć że jej smok zwiał.Ktoś nam powiedział że jest w lesie.Natychmiast poszłyśmy w tamtą stronę.Zobaczyłyśmy Tessę siedzącą na drzewie i medytującą. (Tessa)-Hej. (Ja)-Tessa mamy złe wieści. (Tessa)-Jakie? (Ja)-Szymek wraz z Nataliax i Szczerbatkiem gdzieś odlecieli. (Tessa)-Co?Szymek nic nie mówił że odlatuje.Zachowywał się raczej normalnie. Tessa z kocią zwinością zeskoczyła z drzewa na dwie nogi. (Kelly)-Nataliax też niewiadomo z kąd tak po prostu odleciała. (Ja)-U Czkawki było podobnie.Chodźmy do Asti w końcu jest w połowie Nocną Furią może coś wie? Udałyśmy się do Asti.Na całe szczęście nie odleciała. (Asti)-Cześć .Coś się stało? (Ja)-Asti z Berk znikneły trzy Nocne Furie .Tak bez powodu wiesz może coś o tym? (Asti)-Nie .Jeśli NF jest do kogoś mocno przywiązana to raczej nie odlatuje bez powodu.Nie było jakiegoś powodu by odleciały? (Kelly)-Nie. (Ja)-Chwila już pamiętam!Jak smoki odlatywały słyszałam dzwięk rogu ale jakiś dziwny .Nie umiem go dokładnie opisać. (Kelly)-Czemu ja go nie słyszałam przecierz biegłam z tobą. (Ja)-Niewiem. (Asti)-Róg mówisz?Słyszałam o przywołówaniu smoków za pomocą różnych przedmiotów.Może to był jeden z nich?Kiedyś widziałam taką książke o takich rzeczach ale z tego co wiem jest tylko parę takich egzemplaży. (Kelly)-To na co czekamy chodźmy do biblioteki. Udałyśmy się do biblioteki.Biblioteka wikingów nie była za bardzo bogata w książki ale były tam najważniejsze książki i zwoje oraz różne zapiski.Przetrząsłyśmy całą bibliotekę ale nic nie znalazłyśmy.Po męczącym dniu gdy wychodziłyśmy z biblioteki natknełyśmy się na Percie go. (Percy)-Hej.Wyglądacie jakbyście nie spały całą noc. (Ja)-Percy.Nie brałeś jakieś książki przypadkiem? (Percy)-Raczej nie.Ale ostatnio widziałem Sączysmarka jak bieże jakoś grubą ciemno zieloną książke z dziwną okładką. (Asti)-Tego właśnie szukamy.Chociarz Smark i książki? (Kelly)-To ostania osoba do kogo bym poszła po książkę. Poszłyśmy do domu Smarka.On otworzył nam dzwi. (Smark)-Cześć dziewczyny. (Ja)-Sączysmark brałeś przypadkiem ciemno zieloną książkę z dziwną okładką? (Smark)-Tak .A po co wam? (Kelly)-Mogłyśmy spytać ciebie o to samo.Przecierz ty nie czytasz książek. (Smark)-Skąd wiecie?Wyporzyczyłem ją bo noga od stołu była za krótka .A ona idealnie pod nią pasowała. (Tessa)-Dasz nam ją? (Smark)-Jak tak bardzo chcecie. Sączysmark wyją książke z pod stołu i dał nam ciemno zieloną grubą książkę z celtyckimi wzorami i wyrytym napisem w jakimś języku.W domu Pleśniaka zaczełyśmy ją przeglądać. (Asti)-Lampy i pojemniki na dżina,Zaczarowana broń,przeklęte przedmioty.O jest!Przywoływacze mitycznych stworzeń! (Ja)-I co tam jest? (Asti)-To nie to.To na jednorożce to na Straszliwce.Ochyda!A to na szczury!No nareszczie. (Kelly)-I co to? (Asti)-Róg Smoczej Nocy. Asti zaczeła Czytać. (Asti)-Jest to mistyczny róg.Koloru czarnego z rysunkami Nocnych Furi.Na jego wieszchu jest napisana jego nazwa .Róg ten stworzyły mroczne elfy by przywoływać najszybsze smoki na ziemi w celach wojenych.Pradawny róg zawiera w sobie wielką moc i tylko stworzenia nocy są w stanie go usłyszeć.Ten kto go posiada może przywołać wszystkie Nocne Furie jakie są w zasięgu albo dalej.To zależy jak mocno się w jego dmucha.Jeśli właściciel rogu jest tego świadomy może nawet podporządkować sobie te nieobliczalne smoki. (Kelly)-A więc ktoś znalazł ten róg. (Ja)-Pytanie tylko jakim cudem Szczerbatek jest w stanie samodzielnie latać? Postanowiłam pogadać Czkawką na temat Szczerbatka.To jest podejrzane że może latać sam. (Ja)-Jakim cudem Szczerb lata sam? (Czkawka)-Niewiem.Kiedyś zrobiłem mu lotkę dzięki której mógł sam latać.Ale ją wyrzucił do morza. (Percy)-Nie chcę się wtrącać ale chyba wiem dlaczego Szczerbatek lata sam.Kiedyś mnie poprosił bym wyłowił mu tą protezę.Pokazał mi gdzie ją wyrzucił a ja zrobiłem swoje. (Ja)-To ty znasz smoczy? (Percy)-Ja nie .Ale mnie więcej ogarniam języki morskich stworzeń.One mi to przetłumaczyły. (Ja)-Percy a możesz dogadać się z mewami? (Percy)-Nie gadam w ich języku.Ale myśle że znam kogoś kto zna wszytskie morza świata.A tym kimś jest mój ojciec.Jeśli się uda wskarzę nam drogę którą poleciały Nocne Furie. (Czkawka)-Pujdziesz do niego? (Percy)-Tam gdzie woda tam i on. Po jakimś czasie czekania w końcu Percy wrócił do nas. (Czkawka)-I co? (Percy)-Powiedział że się zgodzi.Ale jest warunek.Musicie podążać za delfinami. Polecieliśmy więc z Czkawką Asti Tessą i Kelly na Gromogrzmotach.Asti właściwie wolała lecieć we swojej smoczej postaci.Nim mineły jakieś trzy godziny byliśmy u wybrzeży jakiejś niewielkiej wyspy.Była to wyspa z wygasłym wulkanem o stromych klifach porośnięta trawą i dzikim zbożem.Delfiny nie mogły już dalej płynąć.Weszliśmy na ląd.Jednak nigdzie nie było śladu Nocnych Furi.Wtem usłyszałam dzwięk tego rogu.Wydobywał się ze strony wygasłego wulkanu. (Ja)-W stronę wulkanu z tamtąd wydobywa się dzwięk rogu. (Czkawka)-Ale tylko storzenia nocne słyszą ten dźwięk.Więc jakim cudem go słyszysz? Moje oczy przybrały znowu oczy wilkołaka .Spojrzałam groźnie na Czkawkę. (Ja)-Nie interesuj się! Dotarliśmy na szczyt wulkanu.Ujrzeliśmy Nocne Furie,ale nie tylko te z Berk.Było tam co najmniej 10 innych.Siedziały w koło a w środku koła był jakiś elf.Gdy Nati Szczerb i Szymek nas zobaczyli natychmiast do nas pobiegli. (Czkawka)-Szczerbatek!Więcej mi tak nie uciekaj!Wiesz jak się wystraszyłem! (Szczerb)-Przepraszam.Ale nie potrafiłem się opszeć temu dzwięku rogu. (Kelly)-Nataliax!Nic ci nie jest? (Nati)-Nie. (Tessa)-Szymek dobrze cię widzieć! (Szymek)-Też się cieszę! (Czkawka)-Kim jesteś!? (Elf)-Nazywam się Warmir.Jestem jednym z ostatnich mrocznych elfów. (Kelly)-Czemu przyzwałeś nasze smoki? (Warmir)-Przyzwałem?Sama do mnie przyleciały. (Asti)-Ale czemu? (Warmir)-Jesteś pół Nocną Furią powinaś rozumieć.Ale wam opowiem.Dawniej moja rasa i te wspaniałe smoki żyliśmy w zgodzie.Jednak wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy.Wymordowano moją rasę ich też.Ci co pozostali zostali albo do bici albo zniewoleni.Chciałem zobaczyć ile smoków zostało i dowiedzieć się czy ktoś przetrwał z mojej rasy.I niektórym zwrócić wolność. (Asti)-Współczuję. (Tessa)-Przykro mi. (Czkawka)-Przykro mi.Przybyliśmy tu tylko za naszymi smokami. (Warmir)-One nie są wasze.One są wolne.Zostaną tu jeśli ze chcą bądź wrócą z wami.Ale nie nazwał bym ich służbą wam wolnością. (Szczerbatek)-Raz mnie zniewolono.Przez to zrobiłem coś okropnego.Czkawka pomógł mi z tego wyść i wybaczył mi.Nie jestem jego sługą lecz przyjacielem.Gdybym chciał uciec dawno bym to zrobił. (Warmir)-Rozumiem.A czy wy macie to samo zdanie. (Szymek i Nati)-Tak. (Warmir)-Róbcie to co słuszne. (Czkawka)-Żegnaj. Odlecieliśmy z wyspy .Żal mi było Warmira.Ale co można zrobić?Pozostaje cieszyć się tym co jest teraz bo niewiadomo co przyniesie jutro. Powrót ale czy aby na pewno? Siedzieliśmy w domu Pleśniaka.Mieliśmy dość tego ciasnego domku w którym śmierdziało kiszoną kapustą.Talion przypominał sobie słabości swoich wrogów.Dyfcia z Lirą omawiała nową strategię na Wyścigi smoków.Ana bawiła się wodą w szklance .Tessa coś tłumaczyła Szymkowi coś.Była też tu Nati z Kelly.Niedawno zaprzyjaźniły się z nami.Asti po prostu czytała tą książkę co ostanio ją znalazłyśmy.Wszystkim nam jednak brakowało starej wyspy.Gdzie każdy miał swój dom i starych znajomych.Na dodatek padało. (Szymek)-Mam pomysł!Odwiedźmy wyspę Wiatru! (Tessa)-Popieram! (Ana)-No nie wiem.Dopiero co spotkałam swego przyrodniego brata. (Talion)-Nie narzekaj.Przydało by się odwiedzić starą wyspe.Może przy okazju złapię Silvera. (Asti)-Berk znam lepiej niż tą wyspę.Więc czemu nie.Co sądzisz Kinga? (Kinga)-No niewiem.Wiecie że jeśli tam się wyda kim naprawdę jestem.To moja stopa tam więcej nie powstanie. (Kelly)-A kim jesteś? (Ana)-Wyczyścić jej pamięć? (Ja)-Nie.Jak chce wiedzieć to niech się do wie.Kelly tylko się nie przestrasz.Ale jestem wilkołakiem. (Kelly)-Nie wieżę udowodnij. Wziełam srebną monetę do ręki.Natychmiast mi ją poparzyła.Odłożyłam ją na stół. (Kelly)-Jak u wampira.Nie wiedziałam że wilkołakom też szkodzi. (Ja)-Nie boisz się? (Kelly)-Nati mnie obroni. (Nati)-No niewiem. (Ja)-Spoko.To idziemy spytać Mangle czy wraca z nami. Udałyśmy się do Mangle która akurat niańczyła małe z Foxym. (Dyfcia)-Mangle musimy ciebie o to spytać.Wracamy na wyspe Skrzydlatych.Wracasz z nami? (Mangle)-Za bardzo nie mogę.Wiecie jak to jest.A ty Foxy?Co ty na to? (Foxy)-Niewiem.Niczego ci nie bronie.Ale małe będą za tobą tęsknić. (Mangle)-Jeszcze dobrze nie latają .Nie wytrzymają tak długi kawałek drogi. (Ana)-Wiem!Weźmiecie je na grzbiet! (Foxy)-Oszalałaś?Wiesz co one potrafią zrobić z nawet smoczą skórą? (Ana)-Mam piasek naseny od pewnego znajomego z rodziny.Wystraczy szczypta aby zasneły na cały dzień. (Mangle)-Co ty na to Foxy? (Foxy)-Niech wam będzie.Ale jak się obudzą to ty się nimi zajmujesz.Ja i tak dość długo zajmowałem się nimi jak cię nie było. (Mangle)-Kocham cię Foxy . (Dyfcia)-To super.I akurat przestało padać.To ja idę się spakować. Wzieliśmy najważniejsze rzeczy.Jeszcze przed odlotem pożegnaliśmy się z Czkawką i jeźdzcami.Najbardziej obawiałam się jak zareguję wódz mojej wyspy na wieść że jestem wilkołakiem.Aż mnie ciary przechodzą.A mam swój powód.Po jakiejś godzinie żegnania wzbiliśmy się w przestworza.Niebo było prawie bezchmurne.A w razie czego od czego jest Ana?Raz na jakiś czas mijaliśmy statki przepływające po morzu.Jakieś kawałki lądu.Jedyną najgorszą rzeczą w tej podróży były ptaki migrujące na południe.Szymek z Tessą wlecieli w klucz migrujących gęsi i potem było ich trzeba otrzepywać z pierza.Na całe szczęście pogoda nam sprzyjała.Chociarz niewiem czy to szczęście czy dobre układy Any ze swoją rodziną,W końcu po paru godzinach lotu bez przerwy większość miała dość. Dyfcia-Daleko jeszcze? Ana-Jeszcze sporo drogi. Talion-Ile ja bym dał za szklankę wody. Ja-Nie widzisz że masz wode wokół siebie? Talion-Tak blisko a tak daleko.Słonej nie będę pił! Asti-Może zatrzymajmy się gdzieś na chwilę. Tessa-Gdzie? Szymek-A choćby na statku. Foxy-Co ty gadasz?Myślisz że na środku morza tak po prostu wynurzy się nam statek? Ja-Latający Holender na pewno! Szymek-A może być Czarna Perła? Mangle-Każdy statek może być.Małe zaczynają się już budzić! Tessa-To lecimy na Czarną Perłe. Wylądowaliśmy na statku o czarnych żaglach.Jack siedział za sterami i patrzył na swój dziwny kompas.Jednak gdy nas zobaczył natychmiast do nas pobiegł. Jack-Oskarże was o wtargnięcie! Ja-A ty od kiedy przestrzegasz prawa Jack? Jack-Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to byłem kiedyś sędzią. Ana-I na kim przeprowadzałeś sąd? Jack-Na samym sobie. Mangle-To całkiem zabawne. Jack-Czego chcecie? Talion-Odpocząć chwilę.I lecimy dalej. Jack-Niech się zastanowię.Mój statek jest moim statkiem.Więc jeśli chcecie tutaj zostać musicie nie zostać! Mangle-No proszę.Wiesz jak one są zmęczone?Nie spałam i tak zbyt dużo godzin.Więc bądź łaskaw i pozwól nam tu zostać! Jack-A wiesz co ja na to?Nie! Ja-Gdzie twoja dusza Jack? Jack-Sprzedana!Serce no cóż było blisko ale nadal czekam na okazję. Wtem dzieci Mangle zaczeły rysować swoimi pazurami statek. Jack-Nie! Dopiero co malowałem! Dobra możecie tu posiedzieć chwilę.Ale błagam nie niszcie mi statku. Mangle-Dzieci! Nie niszcie statku tego pirata. Smoczki pokiwały głową i zaczeły gonić gadającą papugę jaka była na statku. Każda osoba potrzebowała snu no może poza smoczkami.One i tak zbyt długo spały.Wszyscy więc udali się pod pokład by zasnąć.Położyłam się na hamaku i zamknełam oczy.Śniło mi się słońce i nagle pojawił się księżyc .Wtem usłyszałam hałasy jakby piski robotów i krzyk Tessy.Natychmiast zerwałam się z hamaka.Inni też już byli na nogach.Szybko wybiegłam na pokład.Zobaczyłam animatorki które trzymają strzępki czyjejś skóry i kość jakiegoś smoka i Tesse porwaną przez Silvera na którym siedziały jakieś mroczne postacie.Na pokładzie była już reszta.Szymek leżał na pokładzie i zwijał się z bólu .Poważnie oberwał w brzuch jakimś ostrzem a potem ogniem.Już chciałam iść wraz z resztą ekipy ratować Tessę ale wtedy Ana nas powtrzymała. Ana-Stać!Wszyscy nie mogą iść! Dyfcia-Czemu? Ana-Miałam wizję.Jeśli wszyscy pujdziecie nie obędzie się bez ofiar.Nie mogę powiedzieć dlaczego. Talion-Czyli nikt nie może nic zrobić? Ana-Tego nie powiedziałam.Nie może iść napewno Szymek. Szymek-Ale ja muszę! Ana-Nie jesteś zbyt ranny.Dyfcia ty też lepiej zostań.Foxy i Mangle z was może pójść tylko jedno. Mangle-I znowu los chcę nas roździelić. Foxy-Niemartw się Mangle.Kiedyś odgryziemy mu płat czołowy za to. Ana-Talion co do ciebie nie jestem pewna ale możesz lecieć. Talion-Jeśli to jedyna okazją by złapać Silvera to zaryzykuję. Ana-Ja muszę zostać by podtrzymać Szymka przy życiu.Jack? Jack-Czego? Ana-Ty musisz lecieć.Bez ciebie oni mogą nie wrócić.Asti,Kinga,Talion i Mangle i Jack wy możecie lecieć. Jack-Ja ?Zawsze gdy zostawiam perłe samą to ktoś mi ją zabiera.Nie ufam wam! Ana-Nie musisz.Tego statku dopuki ja na nim jestem pilnuje Posejdon władna mórz i Oceanów. Jack-Jak kłamiesz pamiętaj że ja też mam swoje znajomości w morzu. Wylecieliśy ze statku tropem Silvera. W obozie wroga. Zmieniłam tytuł na wzgląd zmiany wydarzeń w opku.Osoby słabe psychicznie nie powinny czytać tego rozdziału! Z perspektywy Tessy. Wsadzili mnie do celi.Właściwie klatki.Niewiele widziałam jak mnie tutaj wprowadzali gdyż miałam zakryte oczy.Związali mi ręce jakimś mocnym sznurem.Byłam w pomieszczeniu pełnym różnych trofeów.Ale najwięcej było tam smoczych głów.Ktoś se najwyraźniej urządził niezłe polowanie.Szymkowie by się to nie spodobało.Kraty były dość solidnie zrobione więc mogłam zapomnieć o zniszczeniu ich.Wtem do pomieszczenia weszli dwaj strażnicy i dowódca tych ludzi. (Dowódca)-Liczyłem na to że złapiecie mi pół smoka. (Strażnik1)-Wybacz szefie ale na pokładzie były animatory która okropnie nas pogryzły.Kto wie czy nie odgryzły nam by płatłów czołowych gdyby nie to że się pospieszyliśmy. (Ja)-Tak przestraszyliście się małych smoczków którym jeszcze nawet zęby nie wyrosły. (Dowódca)-I wy się nazywacie profesjonistami?A co do ciebie.Niemartw się jesteś tylko przynętą.Pozbędziemy się ciebie tylko jak twoi przyjaciele tu przylecą. (Tessa)-Czego od nas chcecie!? (Dowódca)-Jakby to powiedzieć.Za bardzo wchodzicie nam w drogę.A mój przywódca bardzo nie lubi jak ktoś mu przeszkadza. (Tessa)-Kim on jest!? (Dowódca)-Nie zdradza swojej tosamości byle komu.Ale możesz nazywać go Kruczokim. Dowódca wraz ze strażnikami wyszli, mi zaś pozostało czekać. Z perspektywy Kingi? Na całe szczęście nie zgubbiliśmy tropu.Po jakimś czasie byliśmy na miejscu.Była to skalista wyspa na której była rozstawiona cała masa namiotów i straży.Mieli nawet katapulty i parę smoków.Ukryliśmy się za skałą by omówić plan odbica Tessy. (Ja)-To co robimy (Jack)-Wiejemy. (Talion)-Czekaj nawet tam nie weszliśmy. (Asti)-Może niech te osoby co najbardziej przypominają ludzi wejdą do obozu. (Mangle)-I co dalej?Rozpoznają nas i zatakują!Najlepiej gdyby ktoś się za nich przebrał. (Talion)-Nie to numer stary jak świat potrzebujemy dywersji. Nagle wszyscy spojrzeli na Jacka. (Jack)-Co się na mnie gapicie? (Ja)-Jack ciebie nie znają.I jako jedyny jesteś człowiekiem. (Jack)-Jestem też piratem.Capitanem Jackiem Nightem .Znają mnie na wszystkich wodach i portach. (Mangle)-Słuchaj Jack.Pujdziesz tam zagadasz strażników którzy pilnują przedniej bramy,My się wślizgniemy odbijemy Tesse i ciebie zabieramy.I lecimy.Jasne? (Jack)-Mogę zadać pytanie? (Wszyscy)-Nie. Jack po chwili na mowy poszedł w kierunku strażników. (Jack)-Witajcie towarzysze!Czy nie nudzi was może stanie w tym miejscu? (Strażnik)-Kim jesteś ?I co tu robisz? (Jack)-Przyszłem do waszego szefa.Wiecie inspekcja pracy.Sprawdzam BHP warunki pracy i takiem tam. (Strażnik 2)-Inspekcja?Nic nam o tym nie mówiono? (Jack)-Bo teraz robimy niespodziewane wizyty.Wiecie.Koledzy na przykład są teraz u kucharzy inni u budowlańców a ja jestem tutaj. (Strażnik2)-Aha. (Jack)-Czy może panowie ostatnio zauważyli coś podejrzanego? (Strażnik)-Niby co? (Jack)-Karaluchy,szczury,pleśn,radioaktywne odpady,kosmitów? (Strażnik)-Nie.Chociarz trolle te co u nas pracują skarżą się ostatnio na kucharza. (Jack)-Kucharza?Klasyczny problem.Spróbuje coś z tym zrobić.A teraz przepuśćie mnie do szefa. (Strażnik2)-Proszę bardzo! I kiedy wszystko wydawało się w porządku a nam udało się minąć strażników. (Strażnik)-Hej moja kasa!Odawaj ją złodzieju! (Strażnik2)-Moje buty!To pirat!Łapać go! (Asti)-No wiesz!Wszytko zepsułeś! (Jack)-Taki już jestem! Nagle otoczyło nas całe wojsko.Nim zdążyłam się spostrzeć na Asti i Mangle zostały zarzucone śieci.Talion natychmiast przemienił się we smoka.Zaś Jack uniósł ręcę w górę ze skradzionym rzeczami.Kusznicy mieli już kusze wycelowane na nas zaś wojownicy byli gotowi do ataku. (Dowódca)-Spodziewałem się was więcej! Podajcie się a nie będziemy musielu użyć nadzwyczajnych środków. (Jack)-Podaję się! (Mangle)-Nigdy! (Dowódca)-Ta broń jest zrobiona z gronklowego żelaza.Nie radzę ! I kiedy mieli w nas strzelić stało się coś niespodziewanego.Nagle księżyc zasłonił słońce.To był zły znak dla nich.Kiedy oni gapili się na to zjawisko szybko uwolniłam z Talionem Mangle i Asti.Nagle jednak zaczeło dziać się coś ze mną dziwnego.Zaczełam się przemieniać.Nagle ogarną mnie szał.Nie tylko zmieniłam się w wilkołaka ale równierz zaczeły mi wyrastać smocze skrzydła i rogi.Nagle wszyscy równierz moji przyjaciele się mnie zlękli.Walczyłam ze sobą przez chwilę.Jednak ta dróga połowa była silniejsza ode mnie.Potem czułam już tylko gniew ,dzikość wolność i chęć zabicia wszystkiego co żyje.Spojrzałam na ludzi będących w koło mnie zaczeli we mnie strzelać.Natychmiast rzuciłam się na tłum by w końcu zaspokoić potrzebę na ludzkie mienso. Z perspektywy Mangle. Gdy księżyc zakrył słońce Kinga zmieniła się w wilkołaka ale ze skrzydłami i rogami.Postanowiłam to wykorzystać i też się trochę rozerwać.Ci ludzie nie przypadli mi do gustu.Widziałam jak wilkołak rozrywa ich na części.To było straszne ale nie dla mnie.Na mnie zaćmienie też miało mocniejszy wpływ na całe szczęście nie taki jak na Kinge.Podpaliłam się białym ogniem i zaczełam atakować ludzi.Z ogromną łatwością ich zabijałam można by rzec że nie mam sumienia.Ale po co one komu?Nagle pojawiły się trolle.Wielkie i brzydkie trzy i pół metrowe istoty.Było ich osiem.Zaczeły we mnie rzucać głazami.Gdy to nic nie dało zaczeły na mnie biegnąć.Z łatwością zrobiłam unik i już jeden leżał z pękniętą czaszką na ziemi.Wzniosłam się w powietrze i skoczyłam jednemu na głowe opluwając jego oczy kwasem i odgryzając płat czołowy.Musiałam ciągle uważać by nie trafić na Kingę.Nie chcę skączyć tak jak ona.Chociarz trzeba przynać że się chyba dobrze bawiła. Z perspektywy Taliona. Wszędzie krew i wnęczności żołnierzy.Potworny widok.Ale to nie był mój cel.Miałem właściwie dwa cele.Znaleść Tesse i dopaść Silvera .Osobiście wolałem zrobić to drugie.Tessa mogła by nie przetrwać tej rzezi.Natychmiast wzniosłem się w górę i zaczełem się za nim rozglądać.Jednak nic poza zniszczonymi budowlami i Kingą mordującą wszystkich z Mangle nie widziałem.Postanowiłem więc odnaleść Asti i Jacka.Kto wie czy nie padli ofiarą tej rzezi?Nagle zobaczyłem jakiegoś Gronkla który najwyraźniej należał do wojska.Natychmiast do niego podleciałem. (Gronkiel)-Czego chcesz!Zabić?Proszę bardzo!Wolę zginąć przez ciebie niż od nich! (Ja)-Gronkiel proszący o śmierć.A to nowość ! Nie pamiętasz mnie.Jestem smoczy jeźdzem. (Gronkiel)-A to ty!Słuchaj zwerbowali mnie ja się o to nie prosiłem!Ale dobrze jest widzieć kogoś znajomego! (Ja)-Widziałeś może pół Nocną Furię i pirata? (Gronkiel)-Tak tam przy katapulcie. (Ja)-Dzięki.A i jeszcze jedno.Znasz może smoka imieniem Silver? (Gronkiel)-Tak powinien być niedaleko obozu. (Ja)-Jeszcze raz dzięki.I leć puki jeszcze możesz!Uwierz mi zaraz będzie tu jeszcze gorzej niż w piekle! Gronkiel natychmiast odleciał.Zaś ja natychmiast poleciałem w stronę Asti i pirata.Zmieniłem się w człowieka i pomogłem im walczyć.Rzuciłem w paru żołnierzy sztyletami i tak z dwudziestu zabiłem mieczem. (Ja)-Mam coś do załatwienia ale mogę wam jakoś pomóc. (Asti)-Wiemy gdzie jest Tessa.Ale musimy się dostać do tamtego budynku przy którym jest walka. (Ja)-Utoruję wam drogę.Spotkamy się przy tamtej wierzy o ile będzie tam stała. (Asti)-Dobrze. Z perspektywy Asti. Po przesłuchaniu jednego ze strażników dowiedziałam się gdzie znajduję się Tessa.Talion przemienił się w smoka i ogniem ułatwił nam drogę do budynku .Właściwie mi bo Jack po chwili gdzieś zwiał.W sumie dobrze że jest tylu żołnierzy bo Kinga by nas zatakowała w przeciwnym razie.Widziałam jak Talion odlatuję gdzieś za obóz.Mangle zajmuję się dobijaniem żołnierzy.Obawiam się że z Kingą zaraz wybiją całe wojsko a wtedy Kinga nie będzie miała kogo zabijać i rzuci się na mnie ale na kogoś innego.Postanowiłam że wyrwe przy okazji Mangle z transu zabijania,Sama zmieniłam się w Furię i powaliłam paru żołnierzy.Zniszczyłam pułapki i zabiłam tych co staneli mi na drodzę.Nagle zauważyłam Mangle.Stanełam obok niej. (Mangle)-Nie widzisz że jestem zajęta! (Ja)-Zapomniałaś że mamy ratować Tesse? (Mangle)-Zapomniałam.Ale nie przerwę dobrej pasy! (Ja)-I co powiesz w domu Foxemu?On się o ciebie zamartwiał a ty bawiłaś się w najlepsze! (Mangle)-Trochę racji masz.No dobra.ale potem wracam tu z Foxym dokończyć to co zaczełam. (Ja)-Obawiam się że nie będzie co kończyć. Pobiegłyśmy w stronę budynku w którym znajdywała się Tessa.Weszłyśmy do pomieszczenia pełnego różnych trofeów i smoczych głów.Zaś na środku pokoju była klatka w której siedziała Tessa. Z perspektywy Jacka. Muszę się jakoś wydostać z tej krwawej jadki.Chociarz z drugiej strony mogę się nieźle obłowić przeszukójąc ciała żołnierzy.Jednak większość jest we strzępkach.Ale jeśl trafię na coś wartościowego?A co jeśli wilkołak mnie dopadnie?A tak wougle czy coś co ma skrzydła i rogi i wygląda jak wilkołak można nazwać wilkołakiem?Postanowiłem przeszukać zbrojownię może znajdę tam coś wartościowego.Cena militariów znacznie wzrosła.I może załatwię sobie nową szpadę?Dobrze że chcociarz ta Mangle przestała mordować będzie łatwiej coś znaleść.Wyjełem kompas i zaczełem iść w kierunku który mi wskazywać.Najważniejsze by myśleć o zbrojowni.Trochę mi to zajeło gdyż ci żołnierze ciągle mi stawali na drodzę.Na całe szczęście nie znali mej techniki walki dzięki której sobie jakoś radziłem.W końcu doszłeś do jakiegoś budynku.Weszłem tam ale zamiast zbroi i broni trafiłem na jakieś trofea i Tessę,Manglę i Asti.Głupi kompas!To na pewno sprawka tej Any! Z perspektywy Tessy. Siedziałam w klatce .Słyszałam odgłosy walki i krzyków.Bardzo chciałam zobaczyć co się dzieję na zewnątrz.Wtem pojawiły się Mangle i Asti.Całe szczęście bo zaczynałam się nudzić. (Ja)-Mangle,Asti!Cieszę się że was widzę! (Asti)-My też! (Ja)-A gdzie reszta. (Asti)-No cóż Kinga tak jakby nie jest sobą,Talion poleciał załatwić sprawę ze Silverem zaś Jack. I tu nie dokończyła bo przyszedł Jack. (Jack)-Głupi kompas! (Asti)-Przyszedł za nami. (Mangle)-Tessa odsuń się .Zamierzam rozwalić tą klatkę! Odsunełam się i na wszelki wypadek zamknełam oczy.Po chwili i dzwięku strzału klatkla była że tak powiem otwarta.Wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz z Jackiem.Tam trwała rześ.Kinga jako wilkołak ze skrzydłami i rogami zabijała co się dało.Dobrze że w tej chwili nie używała skrzydeł. (Ja)-Co jej jest? (Mangle)-Nie wiemy ale prawdopodobnie to było zaćmienie. (Ja)-Aha. Wsiadłam na Mangle i poleciałyśmy w stronę wieży.Nagle nadleciał Silver zaś za nim leciał Talion.Walczyli między sobą w powietrzu.Walka była wyrównana.Smoki walczyli między sobą zacięcie.Kiedy nagle pojawiła się Kinga.Skoczyła i uniosła się w powietrzu.Uderzyła Taliona tak że spadł na ziemię .A następnie zatakowała Silvera.W sumie należalo mu się za to że mnie porwał.Uderzyła go parę razy i chciała mu zdjąć czaszkę którą miał na głowie.Bo przez te gości nie miała jak go zranić.Ale Silver się bronił.Zioną ogniem par ę razy ale to nic nie dało.W końcu spadł na ziemię nie przytomny.Wtem Kinga wylądowała na ziemi i zaczeła iść w naszym kierunku.Chyba tylko Mangle mogła z nią walczyć.Ale nawet ona wiedziała z jakim ryzykiem się to wiąże.Wtem Jack zaczą uderzać pięściami w wierzę.Na początku wydawało się to nam bez sensu ale wtedy zrozumieliśmy o co chodzi.Zaczełyśmy mu pomagać.Po chwili Talion też zrozumiał o co chodzi.Mangle stzrelała w wieżę i uderzała nią z całej siły Asti i Talion tak samo.Ja skombinowałam jakoś belkę i zaczeła uderzać w ścianę.Po chwili wieża się zawaliła prosto na Kinge.Wątpiliśmy czy to ją zatrzyma ale przynajmiej da nam czas na ucieczkę.Wtem Kinga wydostała się spod pozostałości wieży i padła.W końcu księżyc odsłonił słońce.I Kinga znowu była sobą,Na całe szczęście.Ale nadal była nie prztomna.Związałyśmy Silvera łańcuchami z gronklowego żelaza i przywiązaliłmy do belki.Następnie wszyscy odlecieli zostawiając obóz w istnej ruinie i rozpaczy. Godzinę puźniej w obozie wroga.Perspektywa naratorki. Obóz był kompletnie zniszczony .Ani żywej duszy a ci co przeżyli byli nie dopitkami ze śmiertelnymi ranami.Nagle do obozu wleciały czarne gryfy i dobrze uzbrojeni żołnnierze.Na najdostojnieszego gryfa dosiadał człowiek w kapturze i hełmie przypominającym głowę kruka.Był ubrany w kolczugę i miał berło z jednej strony zakończone tajemniczym zdobieniem zaś z drugiej strony czymś w rodzaju maczugi zakończoną ostrzem.A zwali go kruczokim gdyż oczy miał tak czarne jak pióra kruka.Zsiadł ze swojego wieszchowca i rozglądając się po pobojowisku spytał niedobitka. (Krukoki)-Co się tu stało!? (Niedobitek)-Bestia przybyła tu ze półsmokami i piratem by odbić porwaną i rozpętało się piekło. Po czym wyzioną ducha. Krukoki przyglądszy się złokom rozejrzał się jeszcze raz pobojowiku z niedowierzaniem.Jednak w jego oczach nie było strachu tylko pewność wiedzy.Tego że wie z czym i kim ma doczynienia. (Żołnierz)-Co z trumapi i niedopitkami panie? (Krukoki)-Wszystkich spalić! Na statku. Z perspektywy Tessy. Wróciliśmy na statek.Bardzo się martwiłam o Szymka.Widziałam jak oberwał kiedy mnie porywali.Mam nadzieję że nic mu nie jest.Gdy wylądowałam natychmiast do niego pobiegłam.Miał zabandorzowany cały tułów poza skrzydłami.Na całe szczęście był przytomny. (Ja)-Szymek wzystko dobrze? (Szymek)-Tak.Nic ci nie jest?Martwiłem się o ciebie! Chciałem cię ratować ale mnie zranili. (Tesse)-Mi nic .Niemartw się.Ci kturzy cię zranili zostali ukarani. (Ana)-Stracił dużo krwi .I miał spalone łuski ale odrosną. (Tessa)-To dobrze. (Dyfcia)-I co spotkaliście te zamarznięte zombi o których mówił Czkawka? (Mangle)-Nie.Ale Kindze odbiło po zaćmieniu słońca. (Talion)-Żebyście widzieli ją w postaci wilkołaka ze skrzydłami i rogami! (Ana)-A ja myślałam że wywołaliście jakiegoś demona.Tak to wyglądało we wojej wizji. (Jack)-To ty wszystko widziałaś?! (Ana)-Nie wszystko.Tylko do momętu jak Talion gzieś odleciał. (Asti)-Aha. Z perspektywy Kingi. Obudziłam się pod pokładem.Pewnie znów mi odbiło.Głowa bardziej bolała mnie niż po normalnej przemianie.W sumie to wszystko mnie bolało.Coś mi się wydaję że zrobiłam coś potwornego.Zaraz pamiętam dużo krwi i że walnełam Silvera i Taliona i że pod koniec coś się na mnie zwaliło.Postanowiłam wyjść na zewnątrz.Mam nadzieję że tym razem jest tam samo słońce.Nie mam zamiaru przemieniać się jeszcze raz.Na całe szczęście ujrzałam słońce.Zobaczyłam też ranego Szymka Tesse i resztę.I Silvera przywiązanego do masztu? (Ja)-Przyznać się!Jak bardzo mi odbiło? (Asti)-Bardzo.Niema co zbierać już z tamtego obozu. (Tessa)-Ale za to wiem kto jest dowódcą tamtych ludzi. (Wszyscy)-Kto? (Tessa)-Nazywa się Krukoki.Nic więcej nie wiem (Jack)-Nie słyszałem o nim w żadnym porcie. (Ana)-Nie znam go.Ale widziałam kogoś podonego do kruka we wizji.To jeszcze nie koniec.Jeszcze go spotkamy. (Talion)-Silver chyba się budzi .Trzeba go przesłuchać. Z perspektywy Taliona. Poszłem przesłuchać Silvera który by związany dobrymi łańcuchami i miał związane gardło tak by nie móc zionąć ogniem ale żeby mógł mówić.Patrzył na mnie pewnie ze złością .Przyszła ze mną Ana i Mangle.Tak na wszelki wypadek. (Ja)-.Tu nic nie zrobisz.I niema twoich przyjaciół.Mów więc co wiesz! (Silver)-Ja?A niby po co? (Ja)-Chyba nie chcesz aby bestia dokończyła swoją robotę? Silver na wspomnie o niej aż się wzdrygł. (Ja)-Z resztą pamiętaj że jest jeszcze Mangle. (Silver)-A czy ja wyglądam na zdrajcę? (Ana)-No wiesz nowsisz kości innych smoków.To już sprawia że można wziąść ciebie za psychopatę. (Silver)-W bogowie też nie jesteście lepsi!Kto normalny pożera własne dzieci?I skąd te dziwne stworzena u was?CO!? (Ana)-Ty lepiej uważaj!Uwierz mi nie chcesz ich wkurzać! (Silver)-A co!Może przyślą mi hydrę?Chętnie się z nią zmierzę! Nagle na Silvera wyskoczyło chyba ze sto węgorzy elektrycznych.Nieźle go telepneło złaszcza że miał łańcuchy z metalu. (Ana)-Nistety hydra nie żyję.Ale mamy pod ręką inne stworzenia!Między innymi węgorze elektryczne. (Ja)-Teraz ze chcesz mówić! (Silver)-..... (Ja)-I widzisz co zrobiłaś?Za bardzo go telepneło i zszedł! (Ana)-Nie moja wina.Zasłużył sobie.Z resztą to nie byłam ja! Odskoczyłem bardziej na pokład tak na wszelki wypadek.Kto wie co pływa w tym morzu?Ana sprawdziła puls Silverowi. (Ana)-Żyję!Ale nie jest to raczej śpiączka. Wyspa Skrzydlatych. Z perspektywy Kingi. Powoli dopływaliśmy do mojej wyspy.Niewiem czy bardziej się cieszyć czy martwić?Jack wysadził nas przy najbliszym brzegu.Najwyraźniej już dawno chciał się nas pozbyć.Wyskoczyliśmy na brzeg.Dobrze że wioska była dość niedaleko bo Szymek miał problemy z chodzeniem.Nim mineło pół godziny doszliśmy na miejsce.Przywitała na Heathera ze Svenem i paru mieszkańców.Na przeciw nam wyszedł wódz wioski sam Granburd.Był to starszy mężczyzna o dobrej posturze lekim zaroście o smoczych oczach i skrzydłach Tajfumeranga.Przywitał się z nami i zaczą się nas pytać o podróż. (Granburg)-Miło was widzieć z powrotem.Jak tam na Berk? (Dyfcia)-Dobrze.Sytuacja ma się tam lepiej niż myślałeś.Mają tam lepszy kontakt ze smokami . (Granburg)-A coś poza tym? (Talion)-Udało się nam złapać Silvera! Talion przyprowadził związanego Silvera który niedawno się wybudził. (Granburg)-To świetnie!W końcu mieszkańcy przestaną się niepokoić.Muszę ci pogratulować Talion! (Talion)-To nie tylko moja zasługa!To była współparaca zespołowa! (Granburg)-Jeszcze lepiej.Zapraszam was na ucztę z okazji waszego powrotu w twierdzy! (Ja)-Obawiam się wodzu że to będzie trzeba przełożyć. (Granburg)-Jak to!? (Ja)-Mamy nowy problem i to chyba nie tylko my.Pewien szaleniec o imieniu Krukoki zbiera armię niebezpicznych istot przeciwko całemu archipelagu.Jego ludzie próbowali nas porwać.Więc podejrzewamy że pół smoki też mają coś z tym wspólnego. (Granburg)-Krukoki?Czyżby to możliwe nie jednak nie! (Szymek)-Masz jakoś teorię? (Granburg)-Nie!Każę podwoić strażę a wy dzisiaj świętujecie!Koniec tematu! Każde z nas udało się do swojego domu.Nareszcie.Siedzenie w ciasnej chatce w której świerdziało kapustą nie było przyjemne .Przywitałam się ze starymi znajomymi smokami i udałam się do siebie by trochę odpocząć po podróży.Jednak dużo lepiej było podróżować o własnych skrzydłach.Mam pewne podejrzenie że wódz jednak coś wie na temat Krukokiego ale wolę go nie denerwować pytaniami. Z perspektywy Silvera. Zamknięto mnie w celi.Związano mi dobrze skrzydła łapy i ogon a na pysk założono kaganiec.Aż dziwne że nie założyli mi kaftanu.Siedziałem w celi ale nie miałem zamiaru nic mówić.Po pierwsze za dobrze mnie opłacili i zadużo mi obiecano bym teraz puścił farbę.A po drugie wole się nie narażać swojemu panu.Nie należy do przyjemniaczków.Chociarz mówią że zaczynał jako zwykły zwiadowca to szybko zasiał postrach we armi.Muszę z tąd uciec .Ale tym razem nie będzie łatwo.Lepiej mnie związali a wokół wyspy podwolili strarze i jeszcze po tych węgorzach nie mogę się otrząsnąć.Ochyda!Nie dość że węgorze to jeszcze elektryczne! Od dziś trzymam się bliżej ziemi i nieba a dalej od wody.Prawdopodobnie nie obędzie się bez ofiar przy mojej uciecze. Z perspektywy Dfyci. Udałam się do twierdzy gdzie była reszta przyjaciół.Jedli pili i grała muzyka.Zebrało się co najmniej pół wioski.Dobrze że na stole było dużo jedzenia bo strasznie wszyscy zgłodnieli po tej podrózy.Były pokazy ognia i wody.Mangle i Foxy siedzieli obok siebie i rozmawiali zaś małe bawiły się próbując spinać się na sufit.Ana udowadniała że pokazy wody są lepsze od pokazów ognia.A właśnie że pokazy plazmy!Kinga opowiadała Hatcherze i Svenowi o podróży.Szymek po prostu leżał i odpoczywał a przy nim Tessa.Asti chwaliła się umiejętnościami żąnglerki a ja jadłam w najlepsze.Żyć nie umierać.A Talion ?Właśnie gdzie jest Talion? Z perspektywy Silvera. Próbowałem zasnąć w celi kiedy nagle przyszedł Talion.Pewnie chcę mnie znowu przesłuchać.Ale ja się nie dam! A w najlepszym wypadku uda mi się go sprowokować. (Talion)-Dobra wiem że nic nie powiesz!Ale jeśli się zdecydujesz to masz szansę na dostawanie lepszych posiłków i może damy ci trochę luzu. (Ja)-I co myślisz że kupisz mnie za parę kosteczek?Nie!Niema tak łatwo.Możesz mnie torturować ale nawet ryba ci więcej powie nie ja. (Talion)-A skoro mowa o rybach.Może pamiętasz telepnięcie na statku? Nagle Talion wyją za pleców wiadro węgorzy. (Talion)-Uwierz mi nie było mi tego łatwo przynieść. (Ja)-Więcej wasz wódz wyśpiewa ale nie ja!Co wy pół smoki myślicie sobie że jesteście takie potężne bo macie i ludzkie i smocze moce?Nie to smoki były pierwsze.Tworzycie własny świat i wmawiacie sobie że macie coś więcej ze smoków niż wygląd i umiejętności a małpujecie ludzi! Mój pan przynajmiej się nie oszukuję tylko próbuję jakoś wszystko sobie podporządkować! (Talion)-A wierz co ja na to?Za każde pyskowanie będziesz dostawał po jednym węgorzu do klatki.Chyba że się przyznasz! Poszukiwanie skarbu wyspy. Z perspektywy Kingi.Miną dosłownie tydzień od powrotu na wyspę.Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszyłam.Właśnie zmierzałam na spotkanie z wodzem.Właściwie my wszyscy mamy się z nim spotkać w ważnej sprawie.Przyszli wszyscy .Wódz na nas spojrzał i zaczą mówić. (Granburg)-Zebrałem was w bardo ważnej sprawie. (Mangle)-Słuchamy. (Granburg)-Chodzi o to że na wyspie jest ukryty bardzo ważny przedmiot.Sam bym poszedł i go zabrał ale niestety z przyczyn osobistych nie mogę tego zrobić.Jest jeszcze jeden powód.Osoba otwierająca kufer może otworzyć go raz w życiu, drugi raz w jej rękach się nie otowrzy.Ja już do niego raz zajrzałem.Ale nie mogę wam powiedzieć co się w nim znajduję. (Asti)-Wiem co to za kufer!Było o nim napisane w książce i jest zaczarowany! (Talion)-A gdzie się on znajduję? (Granburg)-Dokładnie pod Świszczącym lasem.Wejście pod lasem jest dobrze ukryte i zarośnięte.Ale wypatrujcie poruszajacych się cieni to je znajdziecie. (Szymek)-Zaraz a czy takich rzeczy coś nie strzeże? Jednak Granburg wyszedł z twierdzy znikając nam z oczu.Nawet nie spytał nas o zadnie.Ale skoro mówił że to aż tak ważne.Powędrowaliśmy w stronę lasu.Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn wódz nam kazał wziąść Hatherę ze sobą.Jedyne osoby które z nami nie szły byli Szymek,Mangle i Foxy.Kiedy weszliśmy do lasu nagle zapanował tajemniczy klimat.Nie ufam lasom z własnego doświadczenia.Ale w tym lesie raczej nie było dziwnych stworzeń. (Ana)-Chodzimy już tak od godziny!Nogi mnie bolą. (Dyfcia)-To się ich pozbądź! (Ana)-Dobry pomysł!Ale lepiej nie.Eos choć tu! Nagle przyleciał pegaz Any.Wsiadła na niego i poszukiwania trwały nadal. (Ja)-Czy ty zawszę musisz mieć rodzinę i swoje zwierzęta pod ręką? (Ana)-Nie moja wina że mam dużą rodzinę.A zwierzęta są zawsze ze mną. Nagle wśród nas poruszył się jakiś cień.Usłyszeliśmy warczenie.Czułam że coś tu jest.Ale co?Nagle się potknełam jak prawie wszyscy poza Heatcherą. (Asti)-Ktoś tu jest.Kim kolwiek jesteś wyjdź z ukrycia!Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy! Nagle z ukrycia wyszło pięć Zmienoskrzydłych.Jeden z nich był biały z czerwonymi oczami.Otoczyły nas. (Hathera)-O sami swoi! (Biały Zmienoksrzydły)-Jestem Jaguar.Czego tu szukacie? (Heathera)-Wódz kazał nam odnaleść pewien przedmiot.Pomożecie nam? (Jaguar)-Jak mniewam jesteś pół Zmienoskrzydłym jak twój brat.Mówicie o skarbie wyspy. (Hathera)-Z kąd znasz mego brata?a (Jaguar)-My Zmienoskrzydłe wiemy wiele.Pomożemy wam ale najpierw musicie nas pokonć.Tylko w ten sposób udowodnicie że jesteście gotowi na wyzwania pod lasem. (Talion)-Jesteśmy gotowi! Nagle smoki znikły.Zostaliśmy tylko my wokół drzew.Na początku przewrócił się Talion,Dyfcia zawisła na drzewie.Asti została przygnieciona przez pień.Ana też zawisła na drzewie.Heathera zmieniła się w Zmienoskrzydłego i równierz stała się niewidoczna .Potem słyszeliśmy odgłosy łamanych gałęzi i od czasu do czasu jak któryś ze smoków pluną kwasem.Mnie też przwróciły.Wszyscy staneliśmy obok siebie czekając na ruch przeciwnika.Jednak ten nie nadszedł. (Ana)-Oczy się nam tutaj nie przydadzą. (Dyfcia)-Racja! Nagle coś mocno uderzyło w drzewo.Ujrzeliśmy Zmienoskrzydłego który walczy z Heatherą. (Ja)-Zaraz przecierz wszystko słyszmy! (Asti)-Racja! (Ana)-Pamiętacie co mówił wódz?Szukajcie ruchomego cienia. Obserwowaliśmy cienie.Zaczeliśmy atakować smoki niewidząc ich.W końcu ktoś uderzył Jagara.Zmienoskrzydłe nagle się pojawiły i między innymi Heatchera. (Jaguar)-Świetnie się spisaliście!Teraz wskarzemy wam miejsce wejścia do podziemi. Smoki wskazały nam niewielki otwór staranie ukryty w paprociach.Weszliśmy do niego.Było ciemno i wilgotno.Na całe szczęście mieliśmy ogień pod ręką.Nic specjalnego nie widzieliśmy.Ale z czasem tunel zaczą się rozszeżać.W końcu doszliśmy do jedenj komory z całą masą wejść. (Talion)-Te tunele rozchodzą się pod całą wyspą! (Dyfcia)-To dzieło Szeptozgonów? (Asti)-Nie ale są zbyt małe na Krzykozgona.Nie wyglądają jakby były wyżarte. (Talion)-Ej bez przesady.My ciągle nie jemy gruzu.To Gronkle puszczają plotki na ten temat. (Ja)-Cicho!Coś słyszałam! (Ana)-Ty i ten twój wilkołaczy słuch .Pewnie robaki grzebią w ziemi. Nagle wyczółam dość mocne drgania pod stopami. (Ja)-W nogi! Wtem spod spodu ziemia pękła a wyszedł z niej wielki straszny potworny kret! (Asti)-Ohyda! (Hethera)-To on mi pod gryzał roślinki w ogródku! (Talion)-A niech mnie!Dlatego nie zapuszczam się pod ziemię! (Ana)-Bardzo śmieszne Szeptozgon nie zapuszczający się pod ziemię! (Ja)-Nie czas na żarty!Musimy to jakoś ominąć! (Dyfcia)-Zgadzam się! (Talion)-Ana a to przypadkiem nie jeden ze zwierzaków twojego wuja? (Ana)-Na Hadesa nie! Nagle Dyfcia strzeliła plazmą w kreta.Ten się jeszcze bardziej rozwcieczył. (Asti)-Światło go irytuję!Gdybyśmy mieli dość ognia! (Ja)-Na mnie nie patrzcie!Już dawno nie jestem pół smokiem! (Talion)-A skrzydła i rogi przy ostatniej przemianie to co?I dokładnie takie same jak u Koszmara Ponocnika! (Ja)-Chyba nie będziemy czekać na następne zaćmienie!Z resztą to nic nie da pod ziemią! (Ana)-Dość! Nagle Ana przemieniła się w Koszmara Ponocnika i przepędziła kreta.Tak się nam przynajmniej zdawało.Jednak po chwili ten sam kret wrócił tylko z wielkimi kłami i większy! (Asti)-Tamten był jeszcze młody!To jego ojciec! (Talion)-To teraz mamy przechlapane. (Heathera)-Dobra!W się kłucię a jak załatwię sprawę! Wtem Heathera przemieniła się w Zmienoskrzydłego i skoczyła na głowę tego kreta .Następnie pobiegła w stronę jednego z tuneli a kret za nią.O dziwo kret zaklinował się w tym tunelu a Heathera wyszła przez inny tunel. (Heathera)-Tak to się robi! (Talion)-Prosta zasada.Nigdy nie kop tuneli mniejszych od siebie. (Ana)-Dobra a teraz kret sobie odpocznie. Ana sypneła na kreta resztkę usypiającego proszku. (Asti)-Czemu nie zrobiłaś tego wcześniej? (Ana)-Za bardzo się ruszał. Poszliśmy dalej.Nagle Heathera staneła. (Ja)-Czemu stoisz? (Heathera)-Nie powiedzieliście mi wszystkiego.I rządam wyjaśnień o co chodzi z tą całą przemianą?! (Ja)-Widzisz kiedyś a właściewie niedawano przed opuszczeniem wyspy ugryzł mnie wilkołak.Wypłynełam na Berk by odnaleść lekarstwo.Jednak coś poszło nie tak i zostałam wilkołakiem.Gdy oni się o tym dowiedzieli popłyneli za mną. (Heathera)-Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałaś? (Ja)-Nie chciałam siać paniki we wiosce.Obiecasz że nikomu nie powiesz? (Heathera)-Zgoda.Ale o co chodzi z tamtą przemianą? Opowiedziałam jej wszystko.Heathera była w szoku ale to jakoś przeżyła.Potem ruszyliśmy dalej.W końcu po nie okreśonym czasie błądzenia po tunelach dotarliśmy do jakiejś komnaty która była cała z marmuru i bursztynu.Zaś wysoko znajdował się niewielki a czykolwiek podłużny kufer po który było się trzeba spiąć a raczej polecieć. (Asti)-To ja lecę. (Talion)-Z tego co pamiętam to w takich miejsach jest zwykle pułapka. (Asti)-A widzisz te uchwyty na tej ścianie?Przewidziano że po ten kufer trzeba się spiąć nie polecieć czyli mamy przewagę. (Talion)-Ostrzegałem. Asti poleciała po kufer.I wszystko wydawało się w porządku.Jednak gdy podleciała do tej ściany trochę bliżej nagle ze ściany zaczeły wylatywać strzałki. (Heathera)-To jad Zmienoskrzydłego wymieszany z Jadem Zembiroga.Uważaj! (Asti)-Widzę! Asti robiła uniki.Nagle strzałki znikły i pojawiły się nietoperze.W ostatniej chwili zdołała złapać się półki z kufrem .Wzieła kufer do ręki i natychmiast spadła na ziemię.Wtem ziemia zaczeła się zawalać. (Ja)-Zginiemy! (Ana)-Talion przydaj się na coś! (Talion)-Już się robi! Talion zmienił się we smoka i szybko utorował nam drogę do wyjśćia.Po chwili byliśmy na powieszchni.To dobrze bo zdawało mi się że słyszałam tego kreta. (Dyfcia)-To co robimy z tym kufrem? (Asti)-Zanieśmy go do wodza. (Ana)-A może lepiej otwurzmy? (Ja)-Zwariowałaś?!Nawet nie wiemy co w nim jest. (Asti)-Racja a w zaczarowanych kufrach są zaczarowane rzeczy.Chociarz sama bym go otworzyła. (Talion)-To na co czekamy?Wódz i tak nie może otowrzyć tego kufra sam.Z resztą on coś przed nami ukrywa.Jeśli będziemy się targować dowiemy się co? (Ja)-Sama nie wiem?Co jesli uwolnimy jakiegoś demona albo gorzej?Byle czego nie strzegły by Zmienoskrzydłe i dwa wielkie zmutowane krety. (Asti)-Z drugiej strony masz rację.W mojej książce jest wiele opisanych takich rzeczy. (Ana)-Ej od czego macie mnie?Mam znajomości z całą rodziną wrazie czego pogadam z nimi i po problemie.Z resztą Granburg już to raz otorzył i nic mu niej jest. (Talion)-On jest winny nam wyjaśnienia więc chyba możemy raz nagiąć zasady. (Ja)-Zgoda ale w razie czego ja się oto nie prosiłam. Na trzy cztery otorzyliśmy kufer.Nagle coś nas lekko odepchneło i błysło.Byliśmy w pełnej gotowości w razie gdyby coś miało wyleść z tego pudełka.Jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.Ana poszła pierwsza sprawdzić co znajduję się w kufrze.Zaraz po niej podeszłam ja i cała reszta.W kufrze leżał staranie zapakowany strzylet.Ręćznie zdobiony jakimiś runami i rysunkami .Między innymi smoków.Był cały ze srebra a w rękojeści był włożony czerwony rubn. (Talion)-Tyle o takie małe coś?Cóż przynajmniej dobrze wygląda. (Ana)-Jest podejrzane.Nie wygląda na dzieło bogów ale wyczówam w nim jakoś moc. (Ja)-Łatwo wam powiedzieć!Ja nawet tego nie mogę dotknąć!Jest polane srebrem! (Asti)-Musiała bym sprawdzić w książce co to za sztylet.A czykolwiek nie wygląda zwyczajnie. (Ana)-Zamknijmy to! (Asti)-Nie pamiętasz co mówił wódz?Raz to otorzymy i raz to zamkniemy a nigdy tam więcej nie zajrzymy.Takich rzeczy nie kupisz w byle sklepie z pamiątkami! (Talion)-I po co otwieraliśmy?Skoro możemy zajrzeć tam tylko raz? (Ja)-Mnie nie pytaj.Wszystko co jest ze srebra jest złe!I dla dobra waszego i mojego lepiej to zamknijmy.Przynajmniej wódz nie będzie się wściekał. (Dyfcia)-Popieram! (Heathera)-Dobra ja to zamkne! Heathera zamkneła kufer.Po czym udaliśmy się do wodza.W twierdzy przywitał nas Granburg.Wręczyliśmy mu skrzynię. (Granburg)-Na całe szczęście że go zdobyliście.Przedmiot w tym kufrze choć niepozorny skrywa w sobie potężną moc! (Talion)-Wiemy że to sztylet. (Granburg)-Co?!Nie powiniśie go otwierać! (Dyfcia)-Czemu?Chcemy wyjaśnień. Wyjaśnienia. Granburg spojrzał tylko z niechęcią na pudełko w którym znajdował się sztylet.Po czym westchnoł. (Granburg)-Opowiem wam o tym sztylecie.Ale wszystko co tu usłyszycie nie może wyjść poza tą salę.Słowo? (Wszyscy)-Słowo! (Granburg)-Działo się to dawno temu.Nim ludzi wytresowali smoki.Niewielu osiedlało się na tym archipelagu.Przez trudne warunki.Jednak my jako pół smoki radziliśmy sobie doskonale.Świetnie się dogadywaliśmy ze smokami czego ludzie nam zazdrościli ale nie byli w stanie wtedy zrozumieć tych stworzeń.W końcu pomiędzy naszymi gatunkami doszło do zamieszek.Wygrywaliśmy to była prawda.Ale oni mieli plan.Rozegrała się bitwa po której ludzie ponieśli straty.Pewien dowódca udał się do pradawnych bogów.Nie Ana to nie byli twoji Bogowie.To była bardziej pierwotna magia.Przebył długą drogę nim tam dotarł.Jednak gdy doszedł spytał ich o sposób pokonania nas.Ci wzieli jego sztylet i za sprawą swojej mocy zaczarowali go.Następnie powiedzieli że jeśli tylko na ten sztylet spadnie kropla jego krwi zmieni się w niezniszczalną zbroję.Której nie tknie żadna magia,ogień,woda,wiatr,ziemia ani lód,i żadna siła bądź istota.Gdy dowódca powrócił rozegrała się jeszcze jedna bitwa.Rozcią sobie rękę z której krew spłyneła na sztylet.I było tak jak powiedzieli bogowie.Tamtego dnia straty były po obu stronach.Bardzo wielu naszych wtedy ucierpiało.Właściciel zbroji nie miał w tamtej chwili litości.Jednak nawet niezniszczalna zbroja miała wadę.Bowiem wystarczyło wbić kawał kryształu górskiego w serce by zbroja znów przybrała postać zwykłego srebnego sztyletu.I właśnie do się stało z włacicielem.Zginą od zadanego ciosu zaś miecz został staranie ukryty na tej właśnie wyspie.Od tamtej pory półsmoki mniej się ukazują ludzią a ludzie mnie wierzą w takie istoty jak my.Pewnie niektórzy z was odczuli odepchniecie energi przy otwarciu kufra?Było tak bo w tym sztylecie drzemi niezwykła moc dlatego też został ukryty . (Talion)-Nie można go tak po prostu zniszczyć? (Granburg)-Uwież mi próbowałem i ja i moji poprzednicy.Nawet Oszołomostrach nie dał rady. (Ja)-Ale po co ci on? (Granburg)-Krukoki wie o istnieniu tego sztyletu.Podejrzewam że teraz zbiera moagiczne artefakty bo wie że jego armia nie jest najpotężniejsza. (Ana)-Skąd tyle o nim wiesz? (Granburg)-Był moim nauczycielem w walce.Nic więcej nie musicie wiedzieć.Wyjdźcie! Wyszliśmy bez zbędnych pytań.Wiedzieliśmy po prostu że jeśli Granburg nie chcę o czymś mówić to nie wyciągniemy tego z niego.Potrafił być uparty jak osioł.Część z nas włóczła się po wiosce a inni robili co innego.Jednak jest nudno jak wokół się nic nie dzieję.Ale nie musiałam nawet myśleć by coś się wydarzyło.Nagle jakimś dziwnym cudem nad nami nadleciał uzbrojony Silver.Nikt nie wiedział jak się uwoliń.Nawet Talion był zdziwiony.Większość z nas zmieniła się w smoki o ile nimi nie była i poleciała w stronę Silvera.Mi pozostało znaleść łuk albo jakoś kuszę chociarz wątpię by zwykła strzała przebiła kościsty panerz.Nagle jednak bolo nadleciało w stronę Silvera i doprze go związało.W trybie natychmiastowym spadł na ziemię.Wszyscy spojrzeli z kąd nadleciała rzucona broń.Staną przed nami młody brunet z szramą przebiegającą przez prawe oko.Był ubrany jak Czkawka tyle że kostium miał bez kieszeni a twarz miał zakrytą przez maskę. (Talion)-Kim jesteś? (Człowiek)-Jestem Draix.Ale mówcie mi Jeździec Śmierci! (Ja)-Serio kolejny zamaskowany jeździec?To zaczyna robić się trochę nudne.Jestem Kinga. (Draix)-Coś ci się nie podoba? (Ja)-Nie ale skądże znowu! (Ana)-Jestem Ana.Talion to chyba w końcu ktoś podobny do ciebie! (Talion)-Nie żartuj sobie.Do nikogo nie jestem podobny i to mnie wyróżnia.Jestem Talion. (Draix)-Wątpię.Z resztą ja nie jestem pół smokiem. (Asti)-Jestem Asti. Mangle spojrzała surowo na Draixa jakby chciała go pożreć. (Mangle)-Jestem Mangle.A to moja rodzina Foxy i maluchy.Nie podchoć do nich bo ci odgryzę płat czołowy. (Draix)-Ok ledwo rozumiem smoczy. (Dyfcia)-A ja po prostu jestem Dyfcia. (Tessa)-Jestem Tessa a on Szymek.Co tutaj robisz?I czemu złapałeś Silvera? (Draix)-Przypłynołem tutaj by wziąć prowiant a potem płyne dalej.Zaś jeśli chodzi o drugie pytanie to po prostu nie lubię smoków.Ale nie miałem wyjścia i musiałem się tutaj zatrzymać. Spojrzałam na łódź Draixa.Była cała podrapana i znajdywały się w niej wbite szirikeny? (Ja)-Widzę że nie tylko po prowiant? (Draix)-Drobne przeszkody na drodze. Po poznaniu Draixa przenieśliśmy Silvera do celi podźiemnej bo jest pod ziemią.Założono mu kaganiec na pysk i związano łańcuchami .I chyba założono mu jakiś pancerz?(Taki jaki miał Tay Lung z Kun fu Pandy).Nie było wiadomo jakim cudem się ostanim razem wydostał więc po prostu zaostrzono środki bezpieczeństwa. Ścigany. Nastał następny dzień na wyspie.Niby nic Draix sobie odpłyną,sztylet znajdywał się w dobrych rękach,Silver siedział w więzieniu i nie zapowiadało się na pełnie a nigdzie wrogich statków ani smoków.Jednak pozory mylą.Właśnie rozmawiałam sobie z Dyfcią kiedy Draix w trybie natychmiastowym pojawił się w porcie.Ledwo dyszał a jego łodź była cała podrapa,dziurawa i ochlapana jakimś kwasem. (Dyfcia)-Coś się stało? (Draix)-Mało powiedziane.Ściga mnie jakiś morski potwór a ja nie mogę go pokonać bo go nie widzę. (Ja)-Z tym idź do Any.Ona wie więcej niż wszyscy o podowdnym świecie. (Draix)-Mam prosić półsmoka o pomoc?Co to to nie! Draix natychmast skoczył na ląd. (Dyfcia)-Ale ona raczej nie jest półsmokiem.Znaczy może zmieniać się w smoka ale to nie jest jej naturalna postać. (Draix)-W takim razie kim jest? (Ja)-Półboginią. (Draix)-To co innego Z perspektywy Draixa. Udałem się do tej całej Any.Z reguły nie proszę nikogo o pomoc.Bo sam rozwiązuję swoje problemy.Ale ten stwór się na mnie uwziął.Raz zrobisz besti bliznę na całe życie a ta nie daje ci spać.A to nie była moja wina ten potwór sam mnie zatakował a wręcz łodzi mi nie zniszyczł.Zobaczyłem Ane rozwamiającą z tą animatorką Mangle która z resztą była trochę przerażająca. (Ja)-Hej nie chcę się wtrącać .Ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy. (Ana)-Niby czemu?Masz jakiś powód? (Ja)-Tak .Mówiono mi że masz sporo wspólnego z wodą.A właśnie to co mnie ściga jest związane z wodą. (Ana)-A niby co to? (Ja)-Sam niewiem.Wiem tylko że jest duże niebieskie ma rybi ogon a jego płetwy są zakończone długim pazurem .No i jeszcze pluję kwasem. (Ana)-No streściłeś mi wygląd jakiejś części morskich stworów.Równie dobrze mógł by to być wieloryb.Ale długie pazury na płetwach i plucie kwasem?To bardziej smocza cecha.Co kolwiek to jest chętnie to zobaczę. (Draix)-Świetnie!To ja wezmę harpun i jakoś łódź.Zatakował mnie akurat niedaleko. (Ana)-To ja wezmę ze sobą Asti.Jeśli to smok to ona będzie wszystko wiedzieć na jego temat. (Draix)-No świetnie!A nie mówiono ci że pół smoki na morzu przynoszą nie szczęście? (Ana)-Coś ci się pomyliło. Naszykowałem łódź i harpun.Nie chętnie korzystałem z pomocy Any.Ale wole nie walczyć z czymś sam czego nie znam.Ale mogła sobie odpuścić zabieranie Asti ze sobą.Dobrze że jak tylko uporamy się z tą bestią to się z tąd zmywam i nie wracam tutaj.Po chwili ja Asti i Ana wypłyneliśmy na pełne morze. Z perspektywy Asti. Byłam na morzu z Aną i tym nowym Draixem.Nie ufałam mu i nie chciałam mu pomagać.Ale jak tylko usłyszałam o stworzeniu jakie Ana mi opisuję zapomniałam że płynie z nami Draix.Morze było spokojne i bezkresne.Na niebie nie było ani jedenj chmurki.Jednak ani śladu po morskim stworze.Raz na jakiś czas przelatywała nad nami mewa. (Ana)-I gdzie ten twój cały potwór? (Draix)-On tylko czeka.Wiem że tu płynie by się zemścić! (Ja)-A o mu zrobiłeś? (Draix)-Płynełem sobie na morzu wracając z pewnego kraju w którym walczyłem z ninami z tąd te szirykeny.Aż nagle poczułem że jest coś pod moją łodzią.Na początku było to tylko lekkie szarpnięcie łodzią ale potem omal to coś nie wywróciło mi łodzi.Nagle ujrzałem niebieski grzbiet z kolcami wystający z pod wody.Rzuciłem w tą istotę harpunem myśląc że się odczepi lub że to wieloryb.Aż tu nagle zostałem cały ochlapany wodą i przewrócony na dno łodzi.Nie widziałem tego bo zatakowało mnie od tyłu nim zdążyłem się odwrócić.Ale podrapało mi statek pazurem i opluło kwasem .O mały włos i bym dostał. (Ana)-Nic dziwnego że się wściekł.Taką bliznę mu na plecach załatwiłeś że chce rewanżu. (Draix)-Może. Nagle usłyszałam jakiś dzwięk.Ale uznałam że to wieloryb bo brzmiał podobnie. (Ana)-Słyszycie to?To nie jest wieloryb.Ma inne brzmienie ale podobne. (Ja)-Pewnie. Draix chwycił w swe ręce harpum Ana staneła na brzegu łodzi a ja się mocno chwyciłam wiosła.Nagle przed nami wynurzył się wielki niebiesko granatowy smok.Miał długą szyję wielorybi ogon czułka a głowie otoczone błoną skrzela i płetwy które były zakończone dwoma długimi mocnymi i ostrymi kolcami.Do tego miał duże płetwy grzbietowe.Wiedziałam co to za smok ale nie sądziłam że spotkam gona poweszchni. (Ja)-Morski Strzelec! (Ana)-Wiem .Ojciec mi go kiedyś pokazywał ale myślałam że występują tylko w głębinach. (Draix)-A niech mnie! To dopiero bestia! Nagle zauważyłam że ten smok ma na grzbiecie sporą bliznę i to jeszcze świeżą. (Ja)-Przesadziłeś!Jak tak można skrzywdzić tak pięknego smoka!? (Draix)-Zaraz za pomni o tych krzywdach! Draix uniusł harpun w górę i wycelował w stronę smoka.Wtem Ana złapała go za rękę i spojrzała na niego jakby chciała go zabić. (Ana)-Jeśli ty go zabijesz to ja zabiję ciebie! Draix gwałtownie opuścił harpun.Wtem Ana powiedziałam coś po smoczemu do smoka. (Ana)-Spokojnie nie chcemy zrobić ci krzywdy. (Smok)-A ta blizna to niby co?Chcem dopać tylko tego w masce ciebie córko Posejdona i pół Nocną Furię zostawię! (Ana)-Wybacz mu!Jest tylko człowiekiem!Jeśli go zostawisz w spokoju obiecuję że wyleczę cię z tej blizny. (Smok)-Dobrze.Ale najpierw mnie przeprosi. (Ana)-A jak się nazywasz? (Smok)-Bolge. (Ana)-Draix Bolge da ci spokój ale musisz go przeprosić. (Draix)-Przeprosić smoka?Chyba śnisz? (Bolge)-Wrrr!!!Przeproś! (Draix)-.... Jednak nim Draix zdołał coś z siebie wyksztusić na Bolge spadła sieć.Nagle pojawił się statek piratów i to nie Czarna Perła.Smok utrzymywał się na wodzie ale nie mógł pływać i jednocześnie walczyć z siecią.Ana natychmiast skoczyła do wody by ratować smoka. Dobra!A teraz dobijamy do 130 koma i next!Aż 131 no nieźle! Ja natychmiast zmieniłam się smoka .Złapałam Draixa w łapy i poleciałam na statek. (Draix)-Puść mnie! (Ja)-Sorry słyszałam że lubisz walczyć.Ale jak wolisz pływać? (Draix)-Dobra!Postaw mnie na statku.Zajme się załogą. (Ja)-A ja statkiem. Postawiłam Draixa na statku a sama zaczełam go powoli niszczyć. Z perspektywy Draixa. Kiedy Asti postawiła mnie na szczęście na statku bo nie lubię latać zaczełem walczyć z załogą tego okrentu.Byli to jacyś piraci prawdopodobnie przemytnicy i ludzie chcący się wzbogacić na zdobyczach i łupach.Natychmiast skoczyłem na jakiś wyszy punkt i zaczełem strzelać z kuszy w ich stronę.A miałem trudniej gdyż miałem ograniczoną przestrzeń i nie znałem tego statku.Strzelałem im w nogi gdy ci się przewracali o ich ciała przewracali się następni.Jednak prosta zabawa szybko mi się znudziła i jeszcze skączyły mi się bełty.A mogłem zabrać te shirykeny ze statku.Natychmiast skoczyłem obok przewróconych zwijających się z bólu piratów.Zaczełem dobijać ich sztyletem.Zaraz jednak pojawiła się reszta załogi którzy mieli broń palną,Nie była to jakaś rewelacja co prawda ale można nią zabić szybko parę osób.W międzyczasie Asti uszkodzała stopniowo kolejne części statku. (Ja)-Chcę negocjować z kapitanem! (Pirat)-Dobrze. Nagle pojawił się ich kapitan.Był blady dobrze zbudowany miał czarne długie wonsy i kapelusz kapitana.I blizne od brody do ucha. (Kapitan)-Arrr!Czego chcesz!Bo chyba prosisz się o śmierć negocjując ze mną? (Ja)-Nie wyglądacie na tutejszych?Czego chcecie i co tu robicie? (Kapitan)-To prawda nie jesteśmy z tąd ale nie jesteśmy też nowi w tej braży.Jesteśmy tu by zarobić. (Ja)-Niby z czego nie lepiej napadać kontynęt?Tam są ten te królestwa, złoto i takie tam. (Kapitan)-Ja tam się nie wybieram!Panuję tam czarna śmierć!A po drugie to przez wikingów nie mamy już co rabować.Ani was napaść ani się z wami dogadać. (Ja)-Wiedźcie że zaraz moja znajoma rozwali ten statek zaś druga przypłynie tu ze smokiem którego próbiwaliście złapać.I on raczej nie będzie zadowolony wieżcie mi! (Kapitan)-A niech was!I te wasze bestie! Kapitan próbował dźgnąć mnie szablą ale ja zrobiłem zgrabny unik i rzuciłem w jego ramie nożem.Jednak gdy jeden pirat chciał mnie zaszczelić wtem pojawiła się Asti zastrzeliwująca go plazmą.Nagle pojawił się Bolgo w całej swej okazałości a na nim Ana.Oblali nas wszystkich wodą.A następnie sami dokończyli robotę.A szkoda miała być taka krwawa jadka. Z perspektywy Any. Po całej akcji wróciliśmy na łódź.Pozowliliśmy niektórym piratom przetrwać aby ci ostrzegli swoich że z nami się nie zadziera.Ale łodzi nie oszczędziłam!Po całym zajściu Draix w końcu przeprosił Bolgo a ja go wyleczyłam z blizby.Po tem smoki skiną głową na znak szacunku i znikł w odmętach oceanu.Gdy myśleliśmy że odpłyną na dobre znów się wynurzył.Tym razem trzymał coś bardzo małego w pysku.Położył nam to na łodzi.Wyglądało to jak kawałek niwiadomo czego zrobiony z kości. (Asti)-Co to? (Bolgo)-Sami się dowiecie.Nie wyrzucajcie tego wieżcie mi że się przyda. I teraz naprawdę znikną.Wziełam to coś do ręki.Wyglądało jak fraragment czegoś ale czego?Ani Asti która miała księge o magicznych przedmiotach ani Draix niewiedział co to jest .Wróilismy,na wyspę.Tam też nikt nie wiedział co to? I znowu w trasie. Z perspektywy Kingi. Miną jakiś czas.O dziwo Silver był dziwnie spokojny.Nadal nikt nie rozgryzł czym jest rzecz którą dostaliśmy od Bolgo.Ale była rzecz jeszcze bardziej nie pokojąca.Wódz poszedł parę dni temu do lasu i jeszcze nie wrócił.A co dzwniejsze zabrał ze sobą ten przeklęty sztylet.Niepokoję się że coś się stało.Tego dnia udałam się z przyjaciółmi do lasu by to sprawdzić.Był już z nami Szymek o dziwo szybko wyzdrowiał.Po godzinie szukania po wodzu ani śladu.Nagle coś usłyszałam.Były to dzwięki przypominające jęczenie jakiegoś smoka.Natychmiast pobiegliśmy w kierunku tego dzwięku.Ujrzeliśmy ognistoczerwono granatowego Tajfumeranga leżącego pomiędzy drzewami.Smok wyglądał na ledwo żywego.Ale to nie był smok tylko Granburg w smoczej postaci zaś obok niego ten magiczny sztylet który się dymił.Najwyraźniej Granburg próbował go zniszczyć ale tylko oberwał.Podeszliśmy do wodza. (Ana)-Jego stan jest raczej stabilny ale jego umysł jest wykończony jakby z czymś walczył.Obawiam się najgorszego. (Tessa)-Chyba wiem co masz na myśli. (Szymek)-Co? (Tessa)-On walczył z demonem.Dlatego ten sztylet jest tak potężny. (Ana)-Dokładnie.On oparł się jego sile ale kosztowało go to sporo wysiłku.Lepiej sprawdzę czy mieszkaniec sztyletu nadal tam jest. Ana obejrzała dokładnie sztylet.Jednak gdy tkneła rubinu który był w sztylecie natychmiast odrzuciła sztylet a sama złapała się za głowę. (Talion)-Ana nic ci nie jest? Ana jednak przez chwilę się nie odzywała tylko miała otwarte oczy i nawet nimi nie mrugała.Po chwili odzyskała kontakt ze światem. (Ja)-Halo tu ziemia do Any nie Olimp! (Ana)-Miałam straszną wizję!!! (Ja)-Nie drzyj się tak!Mam wrażliwy słuch.Dobrze wiesz czemu! (Mangle)-Jaką? (Ana)-Sorry.Widziałam Krukokiego trzymającego sztylet w ręku a za nim cień wielkiego demona.A potem wyrwane skrzydła!Niewiem czyje.Ale obawiam się że będzie to któreś z nas. (Talion)-Ale z tobą wszystko w porządku! (Ana)-Tak.Wiedziałabym gdyby coś ze mną byłoby nie tak.A jeśli chodzi o sztylet to jego mieszkaniec nigdzie się nie wybiera. Granburgowi udało się odzyskać przytomność.Zmienił się w człowieka i zaprowadziliśmy go do wioski.Ale był bardzo osłabiony.Gdy odzyskał przytomność opowiedział nam trochę więcej ale zbyt mało by wymyśleć o co w tym chodzi?Jednak gdy pokazaliśmy mu rzecz którą dostaliśmy od Bolgo od razu się otrząsł. (Granburg)-Powiedział bym wam co to jest.Jednak niestety niewiem.Ale wiem że ta rzecz to część czegoś większego i jak zdobędziecie je wszystkie dopiero się dowiecie.Płyńcie w morze to coś samo wskażę wam drogę. Wbrew własnej woli czy też z nią wypłyneliśmy czy może wylecieliśmy.Mangle z nami nie leciała ale powiedziała że dołączy jak tylko nauczy swoje dzieci latać. Mglista wyspa. Byliśmy na skrzydłach jakieś kilka może kilkanaście godzin.Znaczy się nie wszyscy ale większość.Była już noc a co nie którzy już przysypiali.Nagle ujrzeliśmy mgłe. (Ja)-No i pięknie.Nie dość że nie możemy myśleć to jeszcze widzieć! (Ana)-Ja na to coś zaradzę. Ana machneła pare razy rękoma i mgła się rozeszła.Wtedy ukazała nam się wyspa z tropikalą roślinością.To trochę dziwne jak na okolice w której temperatuta może dojść do minusowej temperatury i to dość niskiej by dostać odmrożeń. (Asti)-Zawsze będziesz tak się bawić pogodą?To się może zemścić. (Ana)-Ja mam nad nią władzę. (Dyfcia)-Przenocujmy tu.Nawet na nogach dłużej nie postoje. (Ja)-Popieram. (Talion)-Nawet nie znamy wyspy! (Szymek)-Jak to nie!To Mglista wyspa! (Ana)-Skąd wiesz? (Szymek-Przelatywałem kiedyś nad nią.Raczej jest bezludna. (Tessa)-Czyli śpimy na ziemi?Nie tego oczekiwałam po kilku godzinym locie! (Dyfcia)-Ja tam śpie na drzewie.Znacznie wygodniej. (Ana)-Chyba zrobię tak samo. (Tessa)-A ja tam mogę spać wszędzie. (Ja)-Serio?Wolicie się meczyć?Ja tam wziełam hamak ale kto co tam woli. (Wszyscy)-Co!? (Ja)-No wódz nie powiedział na jak długo lecimy.Wolałam się przygotować.A wy nie? (Ana)-Nieważne.Dobranoc. Zawiesiłam swój hamak na pniach drzew i zasnełam jak chyba wszyscy.Jednak obudziłam się w zupełnie nnym miejscu w którym było więcej drzew na których były zbudowane jakieś domki z drewna i liści .A pod nimi na środku paliło się ognisko.A gdzieś przy nim było coś w rodzaju platwormy z jakimś dziwnym totemem.Dopiero po chwili zoriętowałam się że jestem związana do jakiegoś kamienego pala jakimiś sznurami i to nie koniecznie pochodzenia roślinego.Obok mnie byli wszyscy poza smokami.I byli tam samo związani.Nawet Ana była która przecierz zasneła w smoczej postaci.Szkoda że te słupy były z kamienia tak można by było je zniszyć.Spojrzałam na swoich rówieśników. (Ja)-Hej.Albo to mi odbiło i przywiązaliście tu mnie co nie tłumaczy czemu w jesteście związani?Albo to ktoś nas tu porwał i uwięził. (Asti)-Raczej ta druga opcja.Ja niczego nie pamiętam .Zasnełam i obudziłam się tutaj z wami. (Tessa)-Ja chyba coś pamiętam.No tak.Byliśmy związani do jakiś kiji i nieśli nas jacyć tubylcy.Nieśli nas przez łąkę pełną fiołków. (Talion)-Fiołków?To czego czuję się jakbym dostał drzewem w głowę? (Tessa)-To dlatego że kichnełeś i dostałeś porządnie maczugą w głowe.Ja w sumie też dostałam ale to przez te komary które nie pozwalały mi być cicho. Nagle pojawili się tubylcy.Byli niscy.Mieli szarą skórę pomalowaną w żółte centki.Byli ubrani raczej jak typowi indianie różnicą było to że nosili tuniki z liści i mieli maczety.A na rękach mieli sporo bransolet.Tylko jeden wyglądał inaczej.Nosił na sobie czaszkę niedzwiedzia i naszyjnik z smoczych zębów.Jedynie jeden kawałek nie wyglądał jak kość.Do tego miał coś w rodzaju laski (trochę jak laska Valki tylko drugi koniec był zakończony ostrzem ).Ale raczej nie wyglądał na smoczego tresera.Spojrzał na nas z ciekawością .A następnie wybełkotał coś do swoich. (Ana)-Kim jesteście? (Talion)-Czekaj do nich trzeba inaczej.Ja Talion.My przyjaciele.Wy nas wypuścić my odlecieć. Wódz tubylców znów coś powiedział do swoich ludzi po czym zatkano usta Taliona jakoś szmatą. (Asti)-Nie są rozmowni. Nagle zauważyłam że tam w odali było coś napisane. (Ja)-Hej widzicie to?Tam na tym pniu jest coś wyryte. (Ana)-To zmodifikowane runy!Niewiem z jakim rodzajem pisma połączone ale można je odzczytać. (Tessa)-Serio?Co tam piszę. Jednak nim Ana zdołała nam odpowiedzieć.Podszedł do nas tamten tubylec i zaczą coś mówić do reszty.Co chwilę patrząc na nas. (Asti)-Jak myślicie co chcą z nami zrobić? (Tessa)-Zjeść!Tak zawsze jest!Jestem za młoda by być zjedzona!I gdzie są smoki? (Asti)-Właśnie smoki!Może jak się w nie zmienimy to się uwolnimy! Jednak nikomu nie udało się zminić w smoka. (Ana)-Te sznury są jakieś przeklęte! (Ja)-Ana a możesz przywołać księżyc. (Ana)-Zwariowałaś!Nie! Nagle tamci dzicy zaczeli nam zabierać wszystko co metalowe nie wiadomo w jakim celu.Talion by pewnie zabił gdyby nie to że był związany.Wszystko przez to że dzicy zabrali mu całą broń. W międzyczasie u smoków.A konkretnie Dyfcia. Obudziłam się rano.I prawie natychmiast przybrałam ludzką postać.Rozejrzałam się wokół byli tylko Szymek i Lilia.Ale ani śladu reszty.Smoki też to zaniepokoiło. (Ja)-Hej widzieliście gdzieś reszę? (Szymek)-Nie.Jakby tak po prostu znikneli. (Lilia)-Podejrzane.Pamiętam że przyleciałam do was wieczorem i zasnełam.Po tem obudziłam się na chwilkę ale usłyszałam dziwną melodię i zasnełam. (Szymek)-Myślałem że mi się śni.A najwyraźniej ktoś grał ją naprawdę. (Ja)-To dziwne .Chodźmy poszukać reszty.Może się zgubili. (Lilia)-Dobrze ale najpierw coś zjedzmy. Złapaliśmy kilka ryb a następnie zaczeliśmy się rozglądać za śladami przyjaciół.Znaleźliśmy ślady nagich stóp.To było jeszcze dziwniejsze bo nikt z nas przynajmniej nie smoków nie chodził boso.Poszliśmy w kierunku śladów jednak coś nas zatrzymało.Była to łąka pełna niebieskich Oleandrów.Lilia i Szymek od razu nabawili się alergi. (Lilia)-Musimy to szybko minąć. (Ja)-Zgodzę się ja też zaraz chyba złapię alergię od tych kwastów! Szybko polecieliśmy nad łąką a nie było to łatwe.Gdy ją mineliśmy ujrzeliśmy wioskę. Z perspektywy Kingi. Rązwiązali nas z tych dziwnych sznurów a następnie przyprowadzili nas do jakieś jaskini gdzie była spora kupa żelastwa wszlkiego typu. (Talion)-Ile tu broni! (Ja)-Jak myślicie chcieli nas złożyć w ofierze jakiemuś bustwu? (Asti)-Chyba tak.Ciekawe co to za bóstwo? Nagle usłyszeliśmy dzwięk tak jakby coś poruszało się po tej kupie metalu.Następnie ujrzeliśmy wielkie żółte oczy.Przed naszymi oczami ukazał się wielki Zaduśny Zdech i to największy jaki może tylko być!(Taki jak w SoD tyle że nie co większy).Z jego paszczy dymił się dym był ogromny biały z czarnym brzuchem i pomalowany jak co tubylcy.Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni na widok tak wielkiego smoka. (Asti)-Witaj smoku.Nie chcemy zrobić ci krzywdy. (Zdech)-Doskonale wiem że większość z was to pół smoki. (Talion)-Nie zamierzasz nas zjeść? (Zdech)-Zjeść?Nie, ludzkie mienso jest zbyt żylaste zaś smoków nie jadam.Jestem Royk.Ale tamci wariaci wołają na mnie Król Mgieł. Przedstawiliśmy mu się okazało się że jest całkiem spoko smokiem.A ludzie przez pomyłkę wzieli go za jakiegoś bożka bo jest przerośnietęty. (Asti)-Wybacz że zapytam.Ale jak to możliwe że jesteś taki wielki?Znaczy się widziałam już mutacje u Szeptozgonów i u wielu smoków.I że każde gniazdo ma swego króla bądź królową ale z takim czymś się jeszcze nie spotkałam, (Royk)-Zawsze byłem inny .Przybyłem tu kiedyś jako mały smok w hełmnie wikinga i od kąd pamiętam zawsze byłem większy od reszty rówieśników. (Ana)-Są tu jakieś inne Zdechy? (Royk)-Niestety jestem tu sam.Tylko ludzie mnie odwiedzają ale nie są moim towarzystem oni się mnie tylko boją. (Ja)-Pewnie jesteś bardzo samotny,Czemu się nie zaprzyjaźnisz z ludźmi. (Royk)-Próbowałem ale oni mnie nie rozumieją. (Asti)-Choć z nami.Jak się uda będziesz miał nowe towarzystwo i przy okazji przestaną się ciebie bać. Royk poszedł z nami.Jedenk gdy weszliśmy do wioski ujrzeliśy pobojowisko.Tubylcy biegali jak oszalali zaś Lilia,Szymek i Dyfcia szaleli atakując tych ludzi. (Tessa)-Szymek!Oni nie są naszymi wrogami! (Ana)-Tessa ma rację.Lili proszę cię przestań ich atakować! Smoki wraz z Dyfcią natychmiast się uspokoiły zaś tubylcy gdzieś się pochowali. (Dyfcia)-Sorry.Myśleliśmy że was zjedli. (Talion)-Było blisko.Ale nie, chcieli nami nakarmić Royka. (Lilia)-Kto to Royk? (Ja)-To jest Royk.Royk poznaj Lilie,Dyfcię i Szymka. Royk podszedł bliżej smoków.Nocne Furie lekko się wzdrygły na widok takiego Zaduśnego Zdecha.Ale po chwili zaczeły mu się przyglądać. (Royk)-Miło poznać. Nagle otoczyli nas tubylcy z dzidami w rękach.Jednak wtedy w naszej obronie staną Royk.Zaryczał głośno i machną skrzydłami po czym tubylcy mu się pokłonili szepcząc między sobą. (Royk)-Mam dość tego waszego składania mi ofiar z ludzi! Tubylcy słuchali ale nic nie rozumieli ze smoczego. (Talion)-Ana rozgryzłaś może w końcu ich język? (Ana)-Ledwo.Ale nie rozumiem co mówią. (Royk)-Mam pomysł.Ja znam ich język ale nie potrafię mówić w ich języku.Ja będę ci tłumaczyć co oni mówią a ty będziesz tłumaczyć co ja mówię.Dobrze? (Ana)-Sprubóję. (Royk)-Mówią.że nie chcą obcych na wyspie i że mam z wami walczyć.Ten kto przegra nie ma prawa powrotu na wyspę i musi ją opuścić.Powiedz że nie mam zamiaru z wami walczyć.I że niepotrzebuję ofiar z ludzi. Ana to przetłumaczyła.Tubylcy o czymś przez momęt rozmawiali po czym odpowiedzieli. (Royk)-Mówią że cieszą się że nie muszą składać ofiar ale jeśli chcecie odlecieć musicie przysiąc że wiecej nigdy nie wrócicie na tą wyspę. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie .Wszyscy się zgodzili.Nikt nie chcia wracać na tą wyspę . (Ana)-Zgoda. Wtem Royk spojrzał groźnie na wodza tubyców.A właścieiwe na jego naszyjnik.Ten chyba zrozumiał o co chodzi bo po chwili ściągną z niego jakiś osmolony kawałeczek kości i dał nam. (Royk)-To prezęt.Jest u nas zwyczaj że gościom na wyspie którzy z tąd odpływają wódz musi dać jeden z amuletów na szyji.Weźcie go na szczęście.I żegnajcie. (Wszyscy)-Dozobaczenia. Natychmiast odlecieliśmy z tej dziwnej jakże wyspy.Na pewno nikt z nas nie chciał tam wracać.Chociarz Royk wydał nam się całkiem spoko to tubycy byli robnięci.Dopiero po chwili zajrzałam do torby w której był ten kawałek kości czy co to tam było.Ale zamiast jedego i drugiego kawałka kości który był w torbie był jeden cały połączony.Wszystkich nas to dziwiło.Przypadek?Nie sądzę Tak wiem że next do kitu.Inaczej ktoś by to czytał. Mecz. Detykt dla Wojskowej za cierpliwość. Lecieliśmy dwa dni od wylotu z tamtej dziwnej wyspy.Postanowiliśmy zrobić postój.Akurat blisko nas była wyspa i to nie byle jaka.Była duża i nazywała się Island Rock a miasto do którego spływali do słownie wszyscy Zigorg.Można było znaleść tam wszystko.Jednak nie było to miasto dla osób o słabych nerwach.Było to miasto przekrętów i kupców.Wylądowaliśmy w porcie gdzie na miejscu odrazu pojawił się komitet powitalny.Byli to strarznicy dobrze uzbrojeni.Było ich chyba z dzieśięciu. (Talion)-O proszę przyszli na przywitać! (Ja)-Czego chcecie? (Strażnik1)-Pół smoki nie są tu mile widziane.A smoki tym bardziej.Musicie zgłosić się do władcy tej wyspy że tu jesteście. (Asti)-Ej!Przedtem nie musieliśmy się nigdzie zgłaszać! (Strażnik2)-Takie przepisy.Inaczej musicie zapłacić złotem. Odsuneliśmy się kawałek od strażników by nas nie słyszeli. (Ja)-Dla mnie sprawa jest prosta.Pujdźmy do tego ich władcy i po sprawie. (Talion)-Nie ma mowy.Nie znam go ale wiem że kręcą się wokół niego ludzie którzy za mną nie przepadają.Nie chcę by wiedzieli że tu jestem. (Dyfcia)-Zaraz.Przecierz oni powiedzieli że tylko pół smoki mają się zgłosić lub zapłacić. (Ja)-Tylko widzisz tylko ja z Aną nie licząc smoków nie jesteśmy półsmokami i jeszcze Tessa. (Dyfcia)-Tylko czy oni o tym wiedzą? (Tessa)-Nieźle kombinujesz.Wychodzi na to że ja,Kinga,Ana i Talion,Dyfcia możemy spokojnie przejść.Tylko co z resztą? (Asti)-Ja nie ufam tym ludziom. (Szymek)-Wolał bym zostać z wami. (Ana)-Ej strażnicy a co ze zwykłymi ludźmi? (Strażnik4)-Mogą spokojnie przejść. (Ana)-Czekajcie chwilę. Czekaliśmy po pięciu minutach przyszła Ana z piątką ludzi. (Ja)-Kim oni są. (Ana)-Eos,Apollo,Artemida,Nyks,Enyo. (Tessa)-Śmieszne ,nazywają się jak twoje zwierzaki. (Nyks)-Bo nimy jesteśmy.Możemy po prostu zmieniać się w zwykłych ludzi. (Asti)-Fajnie.Niektórym to zawsze z górki. Podeszliśmy do strarzników. (Asti)-Pójdziemy ze smokami.Ale w asyście tych pięciorga ludzi. (Strażnik6)-Niech wam będzie. Asti,smoki i Dyfcia oraz zwierzęta Any w ludzkiej formie poszły do władcy wyspy my zaś udaliśmy się na rynek główny poznać miasto.Było tam pełno turystów handlarzy a między innymi Johan Kupczy ,kuglarzy i grajków.Było tam sporo budowli a niebo było przejrzyste z drobnymi zachmurzeniami. W międzyczasie w twierdzy władcy wyspy.Perspektywa Asti. Strażnicy wprowadzili nas do pałacu który był twierdzą władcy.Był duży i miał wielkie stalowe wrota.Gdy weszliśmy do środka ujrzeliśmy na początku schody potem portrety na tarczach a następniedużą salę przyozdobioną marmurem i w niektórych miejscach złotem.Na końcu był spory drewniany pozłacany tron na którym siedział owy władca.Był średniego wzrostu miał niebieskie oczy ,krótką brodę płaszcz z futer i coś na wzór korony.Zaś do pasa miał przypięty miecz.A palce miał przyozdobione wielkimi złotymi pierścieniami z kamieniami.Strarznicy mu się pokłonili my nie zamierzaliśmy tego zrobić. (Władca)-Ja jestem Dago władca tej wyspy.Czemu mi się nie kłaniacie?! (Dyfcia)-Wybacz ale nie jesteś naszym władcą. (Dago)-Rozumiem.Co was tu sprowadza?I kim jesteście? (Ja)-Ja jestem Ana,a oni Dyfcia,Szymek,Eos,Nyks,Enyo,Artemida i Apollo. (Dago)-Dziwne imiona twoich przyjaciół.Są z Rzymu? (Enyo)-Pochodzimy z tamtąd. (Dago)-Bardzo ciekawe.A co was tu sprowadza? (Dyfcia)-Pochodzimy z wyspy Wiatrów lub Skrzydlatych.Byliśmy w podróży i tutaj postanowiliśmy zrobić postój. (Dago)-Ja bardzo chętnie przyjmuję gości o ile mają dobre zamiary.Pewnie czujecie się nie swojo wśród tylu ludzi.Ale na tej wyspie też są półsmoki i smoki też.Jednym z nich jest mój smok.Ale akurat on śpi w swojej komnacie i nie wolno go budzić.Ale chyba znam kogoś kto może was tutaj oprowadzić. Wtem za dzwi pojawiła się dziewczyna o brązowych włosach do żebr z niebieskimi końcówkami i grzywką do połowy twarzy.Ubrana była w czerwoną bluzkę leginsy i białą spódnice.Podeszła do nas i się przedstawiła.Ale Dyfcia natychmiast ją rozpoznała. (Dyfcia)-Apka!Tyle czasu! (Apka)-Dyfcia!Co tutaj robisz? (Dyfcia)-Wraz z przyjaciółmi postanowiłam zrobić postój a ty? (Apka)-Zatrzymałam się tutaj i zamieszkałam.Wiesz jak jest! (Dago)-Widzę że się znacie.Do dobrze.A teraz wyjdźcie. Wyszliśmy z tego pałacu.Spojrzeliśmy na Apkę z masą pytań w głowie. (Dyfcia)-Z kąd znasz Dago? (Apka)-Mieszkam tu już jakiś czas i sporo się dowaiaduję na temat tego co się dzieję w pałacu.Ale nie dajcie się oszukać.Dago bywa okrutny i chciwy.A jego doradcy są jak hieny. (Ja)-Naprawdę?A co ze smokami? (Apka)-Sam ma smoka ale nawet na nim nie lata.Trzyma go głównie dla ozdoby.Za to od niedawna zaczą interesować się wyścigami smoków.Tak się tym zainteresował że wprowadził to jako jedne z zawodów na wyspie. (Dyfcia)-A wiesz może gdzie mogą być moji przyjaciele?Rozdzieliliśmy się w porcie. (Apka)-Pewne w centrum miasta.Tam trafiają wszyscy turyści. Z perspektywy Kingi. Dotarliśmy do centrum miasta.Wszędzie ludzie sklepy,naciągacze i niewiadomo co jeszcze.Tak się zainteresowałam tym co jest wokół że zapomniałam na momęt o reszcie.Nagle usłyszałam dzwięk bijatyki.Zobaczyłam tłum ludzi a po środku Taliona i smoki walczących z jakimiś ochroniarzami za którymi stał bogato ubrany człowiek.Natychmiast do nich pobiegłam. (Ja)-Ogarnijcie się!Jesteśmy tu tylko na chwilę a wy już pakujęcie się w kłopoty. (Talion)-Nie o to tu chodzi! Po pierwsze to oni nas zatakowali!Po drugie ten człowiek kiedyś mnie oszukał i jest mi winny wyjaśnienia! Chciałam ich powstrzymać ale było już za puźno.Kiedy Talion chciał już dopaść tamtego człowieka pojawili się strażnicy i złapali nas wszystkich.Chyba jedynie Ana nie była świadoma tego co się stało bo dawno zgubiliśmy ją gdzies w tłumie.Wtem pojawiła się Dyfcia,Asti,Eos,Nyks,Artemida,Apollo i Enyo z jakoś dziewczyną która też była pół smokiem.Zwierzęta Any natychmiast przybrały naturalną formę i zaczeły nas bronić.Ludzie zaczeli uciekać.Wtem pojawiło się dużo więcej strarzników którzy zarzucili na nas ciężką sieć i chcieli nas w niej powtrzymać.Wtem tamta dziewczyna coś do nas powiedziała. (Apka)-Nie stawiajcie oporu bo będzie gorzej!Wieźcie mi . (Dyfcia)-Ona mówi prawdę. Reszty nie pamiętam bo straciłam przytomność. Z perspektywy Szymka. Związali nas a następnie zaprowadzili do jakieś sali przypominającej cele tylko bez krat a zamiast nich stalowe drzwi.Chciałem uciec ale Tessa kazała mi nic nie robić by nie pogorszyć sprawy.Być może miała rację bo kiedy byłem nad miastem widziałem wieże strarznicze z których można strzelać i to znacznie solidniesze od tych na Berk.Ogłuszyli Kinge,Taliona,Asti i Dyfcię.Byłem przerażony.Kiedy odzyskali przytomność do pokoju weszli strarznicy.Powiedzieli że zabierają nas na odprawę sądową czy coś w tym stylu. Z perspektwy Any. Właśnie oglądałam mapę miasta.Kiedy nagle przypełzła do mnie zdyszona Enyo.Była zmęczona i trochę przerażona. (Ja)-Enyo co się stało? (Enyo)-Porwali ich.Nam udało się uciec.Ale nie twoim przyjaciołom .Wpakowali się w kłopoty a teraz będą ich sądzić.W najgorszym wypadku dostaną karę śmierci. (Ja)-Co!?Zaprowadz mnie tam natychmiast! Z perspektywy Kingi. Zaprowadzili nas do sali królewskiej.Wokół byli zgromadzeni ludzi a przy tronie stali doradcy tamtego króla między innymi ten człowiek którego chciał dopaść Talion.Na tronie siedział król zaś obok niego spory smok rasy Twardopysk Płatoskrzydły. (Ja)-Przepraszam że się wtrącę ale co tu się dzieję. (Dago)-Milcz! Jesteście oskarzeni o próbę pobicia być może morderstwa królewskiego doradcy. (Talion)-To nie prawda!Chciałem z nim tylko pogadać,a on na mnie nasłał swoich ochroniarzy! (Doradca)-To już rozstrzygnie władca! (Dago)-Doradco czy to prawda? (Doradca)-Łże!Nie dość że półsmoki to barbarzyńcy to na dodatek kłamcy! (Apka)-Królu sama byłam świadkiem i widziałam co zaszło.Oni się tylko bronili. (Doradca)-To wytłumacz mi czego wszyscy nie udali się do władcy.Przecierz nie tylko ci co byli w pałacu są pół smokami. (Talion)-Nie moja wina że nie mogłem się tu wtedy zjawić.Mam z twoimi ludźmi problem a nie chcę się narażać. (Dago)-A to jaki? (Talion)-Kiedyś spotkałem twojego doradcę.I szczeże mówiąc wtedy nie był tak wysoko pozstawiony.Pożyczyłem mu trochę złota choć nie chętnie.Jednak kiedy przyszłem po zwrot wtedy nasłał na mnie swoich ludzi zaś smoki które znałem zniewolił. (Doradca)-To on odemnie pożyczył złoto i nasłał smoki.Ja je tylko uwięziłem po to by nikomu nie zrobiły krzywdy .A on je uwolnił. (Dago)-Cisza!Wysłuchałem obu wersji.Teraz.... Jednak nim Dago zdołał coś powiedzieć do sali wtargneła Ana. (Dago)-Kim jesteś?Strarze zatrzymać ją! (Ana)-Spokojnie.Jestem Ana i to nie jest zamach.Przyszłam bo są tu moji przyjaciele. (Dago)-Czy wiesz co zaszło? (Ana)-Nie byłam na miejscu zdarzenia ale poinformowano mnie o tym. (Dago)-Kim jesteś? (Ana)-Jestem Ana Hellen pół bogini córka Posejdona. (Dago)-W bajki to ja nie wieżę. (Ana)-A jakoś smoki znajdują się w tej sali i pół smoki równierz. (Dago)-Siądź,więc jak mówiłem teraz przemyślę zeznania obu oskarżonych.I nikt poza mną nie ma prawa wyjśćia z tej sali! Po dzieśięciu minutach Dago wrócił . (Dago)-Po przemyśleniu całej sprawy i zeznaniu świadków uznaję Taliona i jego towarzyszy winych! (Apka)-Domagam się meczu! Wtem cała sala zamarła a po chwili ludzie zaczeli szeptać między sobą zaś smok Dago natychmiast wstał na cztery łapy. (Dago)-Jesteś pewna?Czy wiesz że przegrana kończy się śmiercią w tym wypadku? (Apka)-Jestem! (Dago)-Niech więc wszyscy się przygotują a podejrzanych niech na okrągło pilnują strarze. Zaprowadzili nas do innej celi.Właściwie warunki w niej były o niebo lepsze niż w normalnym więzieniu a na dodatek było co jeść.Apka też tu była. (Ja)-O co chodzi z tym meczem?! (Apka)-Części z was mówiłam że król wprowadził tu wyścigi smoków.Otóż postanowiono że nie jasne sprawy będą roztrzygane po przez jakoś dyscyplinę sportową bo królowi nudziło siedzenie na sali sądowej i roztrzyganie skomplikowanych sporów między podanymi.Kiedyś były to krwawe walki na arenie.Jednak kiedy Dago zobaczył smocze wyścigi natychmiast to wprowadził. (Tessa)-Ale skąd wiesz że umiemy w to grać? (Apka)-W teori praktycznie już wygraliście ten mecz.Możecie się zmieniać w smoki więc bardziej panujecie nad sobą niż na ten przykład człowiek nad smokiem. (Asti)-Logiczne.A z kim będziemy grać? (Apka)-Tego niewiem ale doradca wybierze przeciwko wam tylko jedną drużynę z sześciu i wy będziecie musieli ją pokonać. (Dyfcia)-A jeśli nie pokonamy? (Apka)-To albo przywiążą was łańcuchami ze specjalnego metalu do ściany i umieszczą w pod ziemiach miasta albo śmierć. (Talion)-Zamawiam łańcuchy. (Ja)-Kiedy ten mecz? (Apka)-Jutro.Radzę się wam przygotować.Dozobaczenia. Apka wyszła z celi my niestety nie mogliśmy.Pozostało tylko czekać i mieć nadzieję że trafią się nam słabi przeciwnicy. Nastał ranek .Gdy ledwo część z nas się obudziła usłyszeliśmy strarzników idących w stronę naszej celi.Natychmiast nas z niej wyciągneli a tych co spali oblali kubłem zimnej wody.Zaprowadzili nas do części areny która była całkiem spora ale nie w nienaganym stanie.Zamkneli dzwi dopiero po chwili zoriętowaliśmy że niema z nami Any.Zamiast niej na chwilę pojawiła się Apka. (Szymek)-Gdzie jest Ana? (Apka)-Anie nic nie jest.Król w ostatniej chwili zakazał jej brać udział w meczu.Za powód podał że nie brała udziału w całym zajściu i że to niesprawiedliwe żeby heroska brała w tym udział. (Talion)-A od kiedy sprawiedliwość jest na porządku dziennym? (Apka)-Jest też jeszcze jedno.Doradca wybrał siódmą drużynę. (Ja)-Ale mówiłaś że było sześć.A z resztą co to za różnica?I tak ich rozgromimy! (Apka)-Właśnie chodzi o to,że ta drużyna była zdyskwalikowana za zachowanie.Ale to nie jest najgorsze. (Tessa)-A co? (Apka)-To najlepsza drużyna na wyspie a na dodatek w ich drużynie są dwa półsmoki i to najlepsi gracze.I chyba doszedł też do nich jakiś nowy ale raczej człowiek. (Talion)-To nie problem.Hej a może zagrasz z nami? (Apka)-Przykro mi nie mogę.Po prostu i już.Za godzinę zaczynacie wykorzystajcie ten czas na wymyślenie strategi. Apka znou nas zostawiła.I tak mineła godzina każde z nas przygotowało się jak mogło ale brakowało nam jedengo zawodnika.Straże wyprowadziły nas na zewnątrz.Znajdywaliśmy się na ogromnej arenie.Na trybunach siedziała cała masa ludzi.Niebo było przejrzyste a pogoda idealna na wyścigi smoków.Dago wraz z doradcami i smoim smokiem zają miejsce.Ale siedziała wśród nich jeszcze jedna osoba.Była to Dagmara ta sama która była uwięziona na Berk.Tylko co ona tam robi?I jak się wydostała?W końcu na arenę wyszli nasi przeciwnicy.Były tam dwa pół smoki.Jeden z nich to pół Gromogrzmot zaś druga była Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem.Był jeszcze chłopak o czarnych włosach i granatowych oczach jego smokiem był Snow Wraith zaś kolejny zawodnikiem był człowiek o siwych włosach i czarnych oczach a jego smok to Kroplowij.I był jeszcze zawodnik ten na widok którego Talion się omal nie rzucił na Draixa ,ale się opanował.To właśnie o nim mówiła Apka.Jego smokiem była Śpiewająca Śmierć (jak ktoś nie kojarzy to ten smok co pojawi się w 3 sezonie serialu JS). (Dyfcia)-Hej nie chcę wtrącać ale nie mamy piątego zawodnika! (Dago)-Skazanych nie obowiązują przywileje!Ale jak wam tak zależy to poproście widownię. (Talion)-To kto na ochotnika do naszej drużyny!?Śmiało! Widzowie zamilkli i zaczeli patrzeć na siebie i na nas.Ale nikt nie chciał się zgłosić.Nagle gdzieś z brzegu widowni staneła jakaś dziewczyna. (Kelly)-Ja się zgłoszę! (Dago)-A kim jesteś?I czy masz smoka? (Kelly)-Mam na imię Kelly i jestem z Berk! A moim smokiem jest biała Furia Nataliax! (Talion)-Prosimy znajomą na arenę! (Dago)-Możesz wziąść udział! Kelly natychmiast na swojej Furii przyleciała do nas. (Ja)-Co ty tutaj robisz? (Kelly)-Wódz mi kazał tu przylecieć by przekazać ważną wiadomość władcy tej wyspy.A wy? (Asti)-Długa historia.A co tu robi Dagmara? (Kelly)-Musieliśmy ją wypuścić inaczej doszło by do wojny.Podejrzewam że chcę zawrzeć sojusz z Dago. Zabrzmiał róg i rozpoczą się mecz.Została wystrzelona biała owca i smoki się na nią ruszyły.Kiedy Dyfcia chciała zabrać owcę ten pół Gromogrzmot przemkną przed nią jakby nigdy nic i ją zabrał.Natępnie podał do Zębacza a ona do tamtego starszego gościa.Chciałam im przeszkodzić ale Draix ze swoim nowym smokiem mi przeszkodzili wlatując mi w drogę .Ale jednak to my przez pierwszą połowę prowadziliśmy .Było 10 na 7dla nas.Nagle jednak zabrzmiał róg Kończący pierwszą połowę meczu. Przepraszam ale net mi się ścią.I nie mam już po co pisać tego bloga.Prawdopodobnie kończę działalność :( .Spróbuję coś napisać ale nie obiecuję cudów. W międzyczasie u dróżyny przeciwnej.Perspektywa naratorki. Zawodnicy zastanawiali się co zrobić by pokonać przeciwników.Wiedzieli że jeśli przegrają już więcej nie będą mogli tu zagrać.Dyskusja trwała gdy nagle do ich pokoju weszła postać w pięknej długiej lawędowej sukni.Była to Dagmara. (Starzec)-Czego chcesz? (Dagmara)-Trochę z szacunkiem.Jestem władczynią wyspy berserków. (Pół gromogrzmot)-Co więc taka osoba jak ty robi w takim miejscu? (Dagmara)-Chcem wam pomóc.Widzę że przegrywacie. (Draix)-Niby dlaczego? (Dagmara)-Powiedzmy że postawiłam bardzo dużą kwotę na to że wygracie. (Draix)-A jaką? (Dagmara)-I tak tyle nie macie. (Pół gromogrzot)-Jak chcesz nam pomóc? Dagmara pokazała w dłoni trzy bardzo małe strzałki zakończone ostrymi końcami. (Starzec)-Mamy oszukiwać? (Dagmara)-Ja bym nie nazwała tego oszustwem lecz wyrównaniem szans. Dagmara podała Draixowi strzałki i staneła przed wyjściem po czym jeszcze na chwilę odwróciła głowę. (Dagmara)-A jeśli powiecie komu kolwiek o tym to obiecuję że moji ludzie was znajdą i będa torturować.A oni potrafią złamać nawet smoka! I poszła zostawiając zawodników samych. Z perspektywy Kingi. Zabrzmiał róg rozpoczynający drógą połowę meczu.Zawodnicy rzucili się na lecące owce.One latały wszędzie były na trybunach,arenie,w mieście, bardzo wysoko nad ziemią i w tłumie.Wynik cały czas się wyrównywał.Cały czas jedna dróżyna doganiała drógą.Została wystrzelona kolejna owca.Złapał ją Talion.Ale pół Zębaczka zabrała mu ją i podała do pół Gromogrzmota .Ale ja z Asti mu ją szybko zabrałam i podałam do Dyfci.Dyfcia niewiedziała jak złapać owcę bo była otoczona przez dróżynę przeciwną.Niespodziewanie odbiła ja głową i trafiła.Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze z dwa razy.Nagle obok Dyfci przeleciał Draix z tamtą pół smoczycą.Po chwili niewiadomo dlaczego Dyfcia leżała na ziemi.Przerwano wtedy mecz by zobaczyć co się stało.Natychmiast wylądowaliśmy na ziemi. (Asti)-Nic ci nie jest? (Dyfcia)-Nie mogę machać prawym skrzydłem.Prawie go nie czuję! (Ja)-Poradzimy sobie bez ciebie.Odpocznij. Dyfcia zmieniła się w człowieka i siadła na ławce ze spuszczoną głową.Znowiono mecz,Tym razem Talion wykonywał sztuczkę Dyfci.I znowu prowadziliśmy.Kiedy nagle tuż jak miną go Draix osuną się o ścianę areny i spadł na ziemię.To mu się raczej nie zdarzało.Znowu przerwano mecz.Akurat pod konie drugiej części. (Nati)-No pięknie !Tracimy kolejnego zawodnika! (Kelly)-Nic ci nie jest? (Talion)-Nie mogę poruszać ramionami .Wougle ich nie czuję! (Szymek)-Jesteś w stanie grać? (Talion)-Nawet jeśli to zaliczył bym jeszcze parę takich upadków podczas gry.Grajce bez ze mnie! (Ja)-No dobra. Talion siadł na ławcę i bez żadnych tłumaczeń rozpoczęto rundę ostateczną.Czyli wystrzelenie czarnej owcy w najmnie spodziewanym momęcie.Lataliśmy czekając na czarną owcę jeszcze z pięć minut.Niespodziewanie poleciała w górę.Każdy próbował ją złapać,jednak nik nie miał jej dłużej w szponach niż minutę.Udało mi się ją pochwycić ale niespodziewanie Draix ze swoim smokie zepchneli mnie i Asti na bok odbierając nam owcę.I już pędzili w stronę kosza.I już mieli trafić kiedy Twardopysk Dago bezprawnie wyrwał smokowi Draixa owcę i chwycił ją mocno we swoje szpony.Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni.Złaszcza władca który omal nie wypluł wina jak to zobaczył.Natychmiast wstał wraz z doradcami. (Dago)-Gormid co ty wyprawisz!? Jednak smok tylko głośno rykną i wylądował na arenie trzymając mocno owcę.Strarze otoczyły smoka.My wylądowaliśmy tuż przy nim.Sam Dago podszedł do niego by go uspokoić.Jednak smok za nic nie chciał puścić owcy. (Doradca)-Twój smok zdziczał panie! (Dago)-Zamilcz!Że też go nie rozumiem. (Asti)-Ale my znamy smoczy.Możemy pomóc. (Dago)-Nie ufam wam.Skąd mam wiedzieć że mnie nie okłamiecie? (Apka)-Ja cie nie okłamię.Przysięgam na chonor pół smoków i smoków. (Dago)-Tłumacz co mówi. (Apka)-Dlaczego zabrałeś czarną owcę? (Gormid)-Dlaczego?Spytaj dziewczyny w lawędowej sukni! (Apka)-Mówi że Dagmara ma coś z tym współnego. (Dagmara)-Ja ale dlaczego ja? (Gormid)-Dała właścicielowi Śpiewającej śmierci zatrute strzałki. (Apka)-Mówi że dałaś Draixowi zatrute strzałki. (Dyfcia)-To dlatego mie i Taliona sparaliżowało! (Dago)-Czy to prawda? (Draix)-Ja nic nie wiem! Wtem Gormid zepchną Draixa na ziemię.Kiedy upadł z kieszeni wypadła mu zatruta strzałka.Draix natychmiast został aresztowany. (Draix)-Ale oni też mają coś z tym wspólnego? (pół Gromogrzmot)-My nic z tobą ani z nią nie mamy wspólnego!Królu zagroziła nam że jeśli coś powiemy to będziemy torturowani! (Dago)-Wam się upiekło.Ale ty Draix nie masz prawa opuścić tej wyspy i sam być może będziesz musiał pozbyć się własnego smoka!A ty Dagmoro.Ciebie nie mogę ukarać bo nie chcę z wami wojny !Ale musisz spłacić dług z zakładu i od dzisiaj nie jesteś tu mile widziana,Co do was pół smoki.Jesteście wolni.I dostaniecie nagrodę z meczu. Dostaliśmy nagrodę pod postacią wieńca i sakwy złota dla każdego.O dziwo z wieńca wypadł kolejny dziwny,mały kawałek kości.Wiedziałam że pasuję do reszty.Opuściliśmy wyspę.Kelly załatwiła to co miała załatwić i wysłała Straszliwca do Czkawki że na razie nie wraca.I postanowiła lecieć z nami tak samo jak Apka.Gotowi na nowe przygody odlecieliśmy z wyspy. Wszędzie ogień. Mineło kilka dni od kąd opuściliśmy ostatnią wyspę.Zbliżał się zmieszch a wszyscy byli zmęczeni.Wtem Nati ujrzała coś na choryzącie. (Nati)-Tam coś świeci!Widzicie? (Ana)-Tak to chyba wyspa. (Tessa)-Poprawka to wyspa z wulkanem! (Talion)-I co z tego?Prędko nie wybuchnie ,chyba. (Ja)-Czujecie?Zrobiło sie zimno. (Dyfcia)-Faktycznie nie jest ciepło jak rano.Albo jesteśmy bliżej bieguna północnego albo jest coś nie tak. (Apka)-Niewiem jak wy ale ja zatrzymuję sie na tej wyspie.Robi się tutaj coraz zimniej. Polecieliśmy z Apką na tamtą wyspę.Było tam znacznie cieplej a ziemia tam była czarna i skalista ale pokryta roślinościąJednak nie było tam żadnych drzew.Wylądowaliśmyna plaży. (Talion)-To ja idę rozpalić ognisko. (Kelly)-Chyba niema takiej potrzeby.Spójrzcie. Spojrzelismy na kałużę pełną śweżej lawy.Wtem Ana uklękła i dotkneła ziemi. (Ana)-Jeszcze świeża.To nowa wyspa.Z tąd ta lawa.Obstawiam że wynużyła się spod wody jakieś trzy tygodnie temu. (Asti)-Z kąd to wiesz? (Ana)-Ziemia jest dość wilgotna a jeszcze niema bujnej rośliności.Nie zauważyliście braku zwierząt? (Ja)-Racja,nie wiedziałam tutaj jeszcze żadnych zwierząt poza mewami. (Talion)-Zaraz a to nie oznacza że wulkan ciągle jest aktywny? (Apka)-A jak inaczej myślałeś?!W każdej chwili może wybuchnąć! Ale najpierw są trzęsienia ziemi. (Dyfcia)-Dlatego ktoś nie będzie spać!W razie czego ten ktoś nas ostrzeże i uciekniemy przed wybuchem. (Kelly)-To kto na ochotnika? Nagle wszyscy spojrzeli na Kelly. (Kelly)-Rozumiem że w ten sposób sama się zgłosiłam? (Ja)-Tak ! Z perspektywy Kelly. Gdy wszyscy poza mną położyli się spać,usiadłam na skale i zaczełam patrzeć na wulkan.Był wysoki a na nim znajdywała się jeszcze niedoschnieta lawa.Niebo było rozgwierzdżone i bezchmurne.Nudziło mi się siedzenie w miejscu więc postanowiłam się przejść.Trochę głupio mi było zostawiać przyjaciół gdy z wulkanu może się polać lawa.Ale nic ich raczej tutaj nie zje a najpierw są trzęsienia ziemi.Do tego wyspa jest nie duża więc zdążę ich ostrzec.Postanowiła się przejść na nieco wyszą cześć wyspy.Wspiełam się na skałę na której rosły paprocie i z której był świetny widok na całą wyspę.Wtem poczułam nagły przypływ zimna.Co było dość dziwne bo przecierz wyspa ledwo ostygła.Kałuża lawy skrzepła a paprocie okrył szron.Natychmiast zaczełam się roglądać by zobaczyć co sie stało.Pobiegłam w kierunku przyjaciół by sprawdzić czy niec im nie jest.Spali w najlepsze.Wtem poczułam lekkie drgania ziemi. (Ja)-Wstawajcie!Coś jest nie tak! Wszyscy zerwali się na równe nogi. (Talion)-Przecierz są dopiero drgania ziemi.Miałaś nas obudzić jak będą prawdziwe wstrząsy. (Apka)-Jak tu zimno.Nawet jak na ten klimat. (Ja)-Właśnie o to chodzi.W jedenej chwili paprocie okrył szron a po tem lawa w kałużach skrzepła. (Dyfcia)-I po co panikujesz?Wielkie mi halo.Nagły spadek temperatury i tyle.Normalne w nocy. (Ana)-Nie powiedziałabym. Wtem zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej.A w powietrzu było słychać charakterystyczny świst.Wtem coś przemkneło tuż nad brzegiem morza.Apka zmieniła się w czarno szaro czerwonego smoka z dużymi skrzydłami i rogami i poleciała to sprawdzić.Po chwili wróciła przerażona przy okazji nas mijając wraz z Szymkem a za nią...lodowy trup na smoku!Dokładnie ten sam co zaatakował Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. (Ja)-No to mamy problem! (Tessa)-I to jaki! (Kelly)-Czy to przypadkiem nie te same istoty co ścigały Czkawkę i Szczerbatka? (Talion)-Spostrzegawcza jesteś!A teraz w nogi! (Nati)-Jest nas więcej! Zatakujmy ich! Nagle pojawił się drugi taki sam trup na zamarzniętym Śmiertniku Zębaczu. (Nati)-Zmieniam zdanie. Gdy zaczeliśmy uciekać ten trup na Śmiertniku nas zauważył.Jego smok zaczą w nas strzelać lodowymi kolcami.Schowalismy się za jakoś skałą. (Ja)-Ktoś wie co te straszydła tu robią? (Ana)-Nie ale na pewno przez nich ta wyspa zamarzła.I zrobi się z niej lodowiec jeśli nie odlecą! (Szymek)-Strzelałem w nich plazmą i nic!Zupełnie jakby byli nie niezniszczalni. (Apka)-Jak ich zobaczyłam to mnie aż zmroziło.Czym,kim oni są? (Kelly)-To lodowe zombi.Czkawka miał z jednym z nich już doczynienia.I mają zatrutą broń!Kto wie czym jeszcze dysponóją ? (Ana)-Szkoda że tu Mangle nie ma.Na jej widok by odlecieli. (Apka)-Nie znam tej waszej Mangle.Ale nie zamierzam czekać aż nas znajdą.Na pewno mają jakiś słaby punk! Apka poleciała w stronę zombi. (Ana)-Lećmy za nią nim da się zamroźić! Ruszyliśmy w jej stronę.Trupy spojrzały na nas z grozą.Natychmiast poleciały w naszą stronę.Lodowa Furia potraktowała nas lodem Ana dostała.Wtedy zatakował go Talion.Ana upadła na ziemię i miała noga całą w lodzie ale nic poza tym. (Ana)-No to się wkurzyłam! Ana zmieniła się w podpalonego Koszmara Ponocnika i zatakowała tamtą Lodową Furię.Smok natychmiast próbował odlecieć jednak dostał pociskiem ognia w bok.Do tego dołożyła się Apka i trochę Talion.Furia miała poparzenie trzeciego stopnia na całym boku.Zaczeła uciekać.Wtem pojawił się ten lodowy Zombi na swoim Śmiertniku zębaczu.Asti.Potraktowała go serią plazmy ale na niego to nie działało. (Asti)-Dziwne jakby byli plazmo odporni. (Talion)-Może i na plazmę ale nie na miecz! Talion skoczył na lodowego Śmiertnika Zębacza i próbował mu wbić ostrze w głowę ale miecz pękł z zetnięciu się z łuskami. (Talion)-Co?! Został zrzucony przez jeźdzca prosto na ziemię.Na całe szczęście Szymek i Tessa go złapali. (Talion)-No to będzie potrzebny nowy miecz. (Ja)-Nie reagują na stal ani na plazmę. (Ana)-Ale boją się smoczego ognia.Nawet ta Furia mimo iż jest smokiem się nim sparzyła. (Asti)-Ale tylko sparzyła.Za pewne ucieknie jeśli tylko zaczniemy strzelać.Auuu!!! Nagle pojawiły się trzęsienia ziemi (Tessa)-Dziwne ten lód ci nie zszedł jeszcze? (Ana)-To nie jest normalny lód. Ana podpaliła się tym razem cała i lód z jej nogi stopniał. (Ana)-Tak jak przypuszczałam.Reagują na smoczy ogień. Nagle zaczą lecieć do nas lecieć ten lodowy Zębacz.Natychmiast zaczeliśmy uciekać.Smok nas ścigał aż znaleźliśmy się nad kraterem wulkanu. (Kelly)-Ja się nie znam na wulkanach ale coś mi mówi ż ten wulkan zaraz wybuchnie, (Talion)-Super niema to jak widok wybuchającego wulkanu o wschodzie słońca. (Ja)-Czekaj to jest to.Ana wiesz za ilę wybuchnię ten wulkan? (Ana)-Za jakieś dziesięc minut a co? (Asti)-Co chcesz zrobić? (Ja)-Nie mogę nic! Trzeba tamtego smoka i jego jeźdzca strącić do wulkanu. (Talion)-Czemu ja na to nie wpadłem? (Ja)-Bo nie jesteś mną. (Nati)-Ja z Kelly to załatwimy. Nati i Kelly rzuciły się na Zębacza z całej siły.Odpychając go serią plazmy a następnie pchając go prostu na dół.I kiedy mieli spaść.Ten lodoy trup chwycił się Kelly a ona cała zesztywniała.Ale po chwili się octkneła.Chwyciła go za szyję. (Kelly)-Precz z tymi łapami! Przypadkowo wyrwała mu jakiś wisiorek który miał na szyji.Jeździec spadł do Krateru ze smokiem. (Nati)-Lećmy z tąd natychmiast! Szybko odlecieliśmy na odpowiednią odległość.Dokładnie dwie minuty po naszym odlocie wulkan wybuchł strumieniem lawy.Wykluczone by nawet nieumarły to przeżył.Spojrzałam na Kelly która trzymała coś w rękach. (Ja)-Wszystko w porządku? (Kelly)-Tak.Po prostu niewiem po co trupowi kawałek kości? (Ja)-Kości?Pokarz! Kelly podała mi ten wisiorek.Faktycznie był na nim kawałek kości.Wyjeła z torby coś podobnego z innych wysp.Kawałki znowu się złączyły.Wydaję się mi że wszystko zaczyna układać się w jedną całość.Odlecieliśmy w stronę wschodzącego słońca. Od teraz nexty będą rzadziej. Na reszcie w komplecie! I kolejna wyspa!Jak ja mam dość tych wysp! Nie możemy się zatrzymać na jakimś stałym lądzie? Tym razem wyspa na której wylądowaliśmy była skalista a w odali były widać ślady ogniska.Prawdopodobnie byśmy mineli tą wyspę gdyby nie to że Ane strasznie bolała głowa.A jest wtedy bardzo nie znośna. (Tessa)-Możesz w końcu przestać narzekać? (Ana)-Łatwo ci mówić! To nie ty masz wizje! (Nati)-Mogłaś chociarz usunąć te ciemne chmury? (Ana)-Niestety to spowodowała moja głowa.Jak przestanie mnie boleć to może znikną. (Kelly)-Normalnie jak z Wiadrem!Tylko że twój ból głowy sprowadza złą pogodę a nie ją zapowiada! Nagle usłyszałam że coś nadlatuję.Brzmiało jak mała grupa smoków. (Ja)-Cicho!Coś nadlatuję. Wtem na ziemi pojawiła się Mangle z Foxym i trochę podrośniętymi smoczkami.Serio były ponad połowę mego wzrostu. Prawie Wszyscy)-Mangle!Nareszcie jesteś. (Mangle)-Witajcie .Przepraszam że tak długo.Ale młode musiały trochę podrosnąć. (Foxy)-Łatwo ci mówić.To ja musiałem ich pilnować. (Apka)-Kim oni są? Przedstawiliśmy Apce Mangle i jej rodzinę, (Ja)-Widzicie tam tem dym.Może ktoś tam jest? (Szymek)-Wolał bym żeby nie.Coś za często trafiamy na niewłaściwie osoby. (Talion)-A ja tak.Może to ktoś kto może nam przeczekać nadchodzącą burzę. (Asti)-Z kąd wiesz że będzie burza. (Talion)-Zgaduje. Akurat jak ruszyliśmy w stronę dymu zaczeło błyskać.Okazało się że dym zaprowadził nas do obozu ludzi.Było tam pełno namiotów i ludzi w zbrojach a u ich boku dzikie psy.Nagle jeden z nich nas zauważył. (Człowiek)-Kim jesteście?Jeśli przybyliście w towarzystwie tego kościstego smoka to radzę wam z tąd iść. (Apka)-Spokojnie nie mamy złych zamiarów..Chcemy tylko przeczekać nadchodzącą burzę. (Talion)-O jakim kościstym smoku mówisz? (Człowiek)-Nie mogę powiedzieć. (Talion)-Chcę mówić z waszym wodzem. (Człowiek)-Dobrze. Człowiek zaprowadził nas w głąb obozu.Ludzie patrzyli na nas ze zdziwieniem i strachem.Wtem zatrzymaliśmy się przed dużym szaro czerwonym namiotem.Człowiek wszedł do tego namiotu i po chwili wrócił ze swoim wodzem.Był to człowiek z blizną od oka do nosa i z blizną biegnącą po szyji jakby ktoś rozcią kiedyś ją nożem.Miał czarne włosy i brodę i szaro niebieskie oczy.Był ubrany w zbroję a przy sobie nosił ciężki oburęczny miecz. (Wódz)-Jestem Ward.dowódca plemienia ludzi wybrzeża. Kim jesteście i czego chcecie? (Talion)-Jesteśmy pół smokami z wyspy Skrzydlatych.Może o niej słyszałeś? (Ward)-Obiło mi się o uszy.Ale nie wszyscy mi wyglądacie na pół smoki. (Asti)-Tak są wśród nas jeszcze smoki.Ale są nastawione pokojowo. (Ja)-Chcemy tylko przeczekać burzę.A po tem lecimy dalej. (Ward)-Nie mam czasu przyjmować gości.Mam ludzi do utrzymania.I nie lubię pół smoków. (Ana)-Nie masz wyboru. (Ward)-Czyżby? Wtem za zamiotu wyszła swora dzikich psów w pancerzach i sliną na pyskach.Podchodziły do nas i warczały.Miały nas zatakować .Ale wtedy moje oczy zrobiły się takie gdy jestem wilkołakiem i warknełam na nie.Psy natychmiast się odsuneły z pod kulonymi ogonami.. (Ward)-Ciekawe.Możecie wejść.Zmieniłem zdanie. Weszliśmy do namiotu w którym był spory stół. (Ward)-Usiądźcie. Usiedliśmy.Przez chwilę trwała niezręczna cisza którą przerwał Ward. (Ward)-Przybywacie z daleka.W jakim celu? (Apka)-Wódz wyspy Skrzydlatych wysłał nas w celu szukania dziwnych kawałków kości ktore tworzą razem jakoś całość.Ale w jakim celu nie wiemy? (Ja)-Apka! (Apka)-No co może wie coś na ten temat. Kelly pokazała te kawałki kości.Ward przyjrzał się im. (Ward)-Niewiem co to jest.Ale jeśli szukacie czegoś podobnego to znam człowieka który posiada coś takiego.Ale nie radzę wam się do niego zbliżać. Nadal zapraszam do zapisywania się! Ciąg dalszy niebawem. Zawsze może się ktoś zgłosić do opka.